O Canto da Sereia
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Toda noite, Edward é atraído pela canção que vem do mar. E toda noite, ele se aproxima mais para ouvi-la. Um dia, ouvir não é o suficiente. Ele precisa ver a cantora. E quando ele a vir, nada mais será igual. # UA, OOC #
1. Prólogo

_**.~ O Canto da Sereia ~.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esta fanfiction, porém, é toda minha._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Terror absoluto.

Isso era tudo que eu podia sentir.

Eu os via pelo vidro que me contia, conversando entre si, sussurrando. Apontando pra mim. Rindo.

Por que eu não tinha ouvido os rumores?

Por que eu não tinha ficado quieta em casa, ao invés de ir explorar pelo além-mar?

Por que eu tinha que ser tão curiosa?

Ser curiosa me levou perto demais.

E agora eu estava pagando o preço.

A cada segundo, eu tentava escapar. E a cada segundo, eu via que isso era impossível.

O homem que me capturara tinha feito disso um espetáculo. Ele tinha coberto a jaula de vidro terrível com uma espécie de cortina, e a tirara em algum momento do que eu presumi ser seu discurso. Não dava para distinguir bem as palavras de onde eu estava.

Então houve a explosão de luzes brancas, em todo lugar, ofuscando, me cegando. Tentei escapar, mas para todos os lados, eu batia na parede invisível que me prendia ali, naquele cubículo de água salgada.

O tempo passou, muito devagar e muito rápido.

Eu não comia, porque eles não sabiam que tipo de comida me dar. Tinham colocado alguns peixes mortos para mim, e eu prontamente me afastei deles. Retiraram os peixes e limparam a água.

Colocaram também um tipo estranho de alimento, que eu não sabia o que era, e preferi ficar longe também.

Eu estava cansada, mas continuava, sem sucesso, tentando fugir.

Eu tinha saudades de casa. Saudades de quando era livre. Saudades de quando eu subia à superfície para cantar durante a madrugada.

Eu tinha saudades até do humano curioso que sempre parecia chegar perto demais, e do qual eu sempre fugia.

Eu não poderia fazer mais nada disso. Eu estava presa.

Depois do que pareceu um tempo infinito, eu o vi. O humano curioso.

Ele estava rodeado de um bando deles. E ele me olhava com olhos arregalados, que eu imaginava serem de surpresa.

Alguém falava à frente deles, apontando para mim.

Alguns humanos do grupo riam e apontavam. Outros chegavam perto, e quando chegavam, eu corria para longe.

De repente, um som alto me assustou e eu nadei para a outra ponta da minha jaula. Um humano estava lá, e ele _batia_ no vidro, fazendo que o barulho alto se repetisse. Ele feria meus ouvidos.

Eu fui para o outro lado, mas outro deles estava lá. Era um pesadelo! Eles estavam em todo lugar!

E então parou. Eu respirava acelerado e olhei ao redor. O humano curioso parecia triste e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

O grupo começou a se dispersar.

Ele ficou.

Ele me olhou com cautela, e com algo mais que não identifiquei.

Colocou as mãos no vidro, devagar. Não houve barulho nenhum dessa vez.

Ele não tirava os olhos de mim. De alguma forma, eu sentia que ele sabia como eu me sentia. Ou pelo menos, tinha compaixão de mim. Ou podia ser apenas curiosidade.

Ele abriu a boca e proferiu algumas palavras, mas eu não entendi. O vidro era muito grosso, não dava para ouvir o que falavam do lado de fora. Apenas imaginar.

Seu olhar, porém, era solene. E determinado.

Eu considerei me aproximar e tentar descobrir o que ele queria, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, ele sorriu para mim, me deixando paralisada.

E então, ele foi embora, pelo mesmo caminho que seu grupo fora.

E eu estava sozinha novamente.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Curiosos?_ _Espero que sim, rsrs. _

_A ideia pra esta história estava na minha cabeça há meses, mas só comecei a escrevê-la no início desse mês. Já que o mês está acabando e a escrita está fluindo, resolvi começar a postá-la._

_Reviews são muito bem-vindas e responderei todas. Quem não tem conta, respondo na nota do próximo capítulo! _

_Postarei um capítulo por semana, aos sábados. _

_Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor! :)_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! _

_\- Kessy Rods_


	2. Atraído pela canção do mar

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esta fanfiction, porém, é toda minha._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Atraído pela canção do mar**

"Cuidado no caminho!" minha mãe gritou assim que saí de casa pedalando minha nova bicicleta.

"Pode deixar!" gritei de volta.

Eu estava completamente pirado com minha nova bebê. Meus pais tinham me dado de presente de aniversário, apenas dois dias atrás. Tinha marchas e todos os apetrechos necessários, e é claro que agora eu iria usá-la para ir a escola todos os dias.

Peguei a avenida lotada de carros e tomei meu caminho, lembrando do aviso da minha mãe e sendo cuidadoso com motos e carros apressados.

Cheguei ao colégio na metade do tempo, já que agora eu ia pedalando. Ir andando era bom na maioria das vezes, e eu sabia que teria que ir andando em dias chuvosos (porque minha mãe era paranoica assim), mas era bom ter um segundo meio de locomoção.

Enganchei a corrente da bicicleta em uma das vagas reservadas para _bikes_ no estacionamento da escola e tranquei o cadeado. Guardei a chave na mochila e fui correndo para dentro.

Encontrei Alice no caminho.

"Ei Ali!" eu cumprimentei puxando seu rabo de cavalo.

"Ei!" ela reclamou, e então sorriu de lado. "Chegou cedo. Veio na _bike_ nova, não foi?"

"Claro." sorri, dando de ombros.

Alice Brandon era uma de minhas melhores amigas. Nos conhecíamos desde bebês, porque nossas mães eram amigas de longa data. Mesmo sendo menino e menina, crescemos com uma amizade muito forte e sincera. Eu a amava como uma irmã.

Claro que isso lhe dava liberdade de me infernizar, e eu a ela, mas eu não ligava. Não muito.

"Então, finalmente sexta-feira." disse Alice enquanto íamos até os nossos armários, que eram um ao lado do outro. "O que vamos fazer hoje?"

Alice tinha essa ideia maluca que nós tínhamos que sair toda sexta-feira e todo sábado, porque precisávamos ser adolescentes com vida social.

"Pensei em ir à praia." dei de ombros. "É bom mergulhar à noite."

"Você só pode estar brincando." ela disse.

"Não estou!" eu ri. "Por que você acha isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Ir à praia à noite é meio esquisito."

"Não se for muita gente." dei de ombros de novo.

Ela suspirou de forma dramática, dando a entender que ela não estava gostando nem um pouco dessa conversa.

"OK, vamos perguntar aos outros e aí fazemos uma votação."

Eu dei de ombros e puxei o rabo de cavalo dela de novo, o que a fez me dar uma cotovelada nas costelas. Eu a pentelhei mais um pouco antes de puxar meu livro de biologia e ela o de matemática, e nos separamos cada um pro seu lado para as aulas.

~.~

Na hora do almoço, foi a 'hora da votação'. Alice reuniu nossa turma na mesa do refeitório para que pudéssemos decidir o que fazer.

"Eu acho que praia tá legal." disse Jasper. Emmett concordou com ele.

"Praia à noite é esquisito." disse Rosalie. Alice apontou pra ela, concordando.

Eu rolei os olhos. "Meninas, nós vamos estar lá. Não vai ser esquisito."

Os outros caras concordaram.

"Praia? Vai ser legal. Podemos fazer um luau ou sei lá." disse Lauren, chegando e sentando conosco.

"Olha aí, uma garota concorda! Pelo menos isso!" eu disse.

Tyler e Mike concordaram quando chegaram. Jessica ficou com Rose e Alice e disse que não era uma boa ideia.

"Bom, vocês já perderam. São 6 votos contra 3. Vamos à praia!" eu disse, comemorando com os caras com um aperto de mão.

As meninas reclamaram, mas não havia muito que pudessem fazer.

~.~

À noite, nos encontramos na esquina da minha casa, que era a mais próxima da praia. Minha mãe repetiu seu pedido de 'cuidado no caminho', junto com meu pai, e eu me despedi dos dois pela noite. Eles sabiam melhor do que me esperarem acordados.

Desde que era fim de semana, eu não tinha um toque de recolher, então eu poderia ficar na praia até a madrugada. Desde que eu voltasse para casa, estava tudo bem. Era a parte boa de morar em uma cidade pequena.

Encontrei Emm e Jasper na esquina e esperei pelos outros. Alice, Rose e Jessica ficaram reclamando todo o caminho até a praia, mas quando chegamos, até elas acharam que tinha sido uma boa ideia.

Nos espalhamos numa parte da praia e Emm e Jasper usaram um pouco de madeira, que estava espalhada na areia, para fazer uma fogueira pequena.

"Mike, toca alguma coisa." pediu Jessica fazendo beicinho.

Mike tinha essa ideia idiota de fazer parte de uma banda. O cara até que cantava bem, mas nunca conseguia outros caras motivados pra entrar na banda. E, claro, como eu não ia muito com a cara dele, eu nunca lhe diria que sabia tocar piano. Alice era a única que sabia, e ela guardava meu segredo.

Mike tocou algumas notas e cantou alguns refrões de músicas que as meninas gostavam e conheciam. Logo compramos uns espetinhos de churrasco e sodas, e ficamos rindo, conversando, cantando e zuando uns aos outros por muito tempo noite afora.

Pra mim, a melhor parte de tudo era sentir a brisa do mar.

Eu amava o mar. Desde pequenininho, quando minha mãe me levara pela primeira vez. Eu tinha aprendido a nadar tão cedo que nem sequer lembrava da época em que eu _não sabia_ nadar.

O mar sempre me acalmava, sempre me relaxava. Estar na praia era minha atividade favorita, mesmo que eu não estivesse fazendo absolutamente nada.

Como tinha sido meu plano desde o início, eu me levantei, pouco depois da meia-noite, e tirei a camisa, jogando-a na areia.

"Vou dar um mergulho, alguém tá a fim?"

As meninas chacoalharam a cabeça furiosamente, alegando que a água estaria muito fria. Os caras também ficaram. Claro. Eles não iam deixar as meninas sozinhas na areia da praia quase deserta. Só alguns outros adolescentes e poucos casais estavam por ali.

"Que seja. Volto logo." eu disse.

Eles assentiram e eu fiquei apenas com o calção, que servia para banho de mar e piscina, e andei tranquilamente pela areia, logo sentindo as ondas quebrando nos meus pés.

Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto. Automaticamente, eu andei um pouco mais rápido, logo estando coberto até a cintura pela água fria do oceano. A temperatura nunca me incomodava muito. Eu sabia que assim que estivesse em movimento, melhoraria.

Adentrei o oceano um pouco mais, e logo mergulhei, nadando e nadando, sem prestar muita atenção para qual direção eu ia, mas olhando de vez em quando para trás para ter certeza que eu ainda estava vendo a praia.

Nadei mais para o lado, em direção a um pedregulho um pouco distante de onde meus amigos estavam conversando. A água já tinha uma temperatura mais agradável, e eu me contentei em nadar e apenas sentir o oceano ao meu redor.

Cheguei ao pedregulho um tempo depois e escalei com cuidado. Me sentei em uma pedra grande e retangular, lisa. Havia outras muito maiores atrás e pelos lados, mas onde eu estava já estava bom.

Me encostei à pedra, observando a calmaria do mar. Dei uma olhadela e vi a praia bem perto dali, mas meus amigos estavam a pelo menos uns cinco quilômetros de onde eu estava. Se eles sabiam que eu estava aqui, eu não sabia.

Fiquei encostado na pedra por um tempo, com os olhos fechados, apreciando o som das ondas e do mar, sentindo a brisa em cada fio de cabelo, em cada célula da pele. O sorriso no meu rosto era tranquilo e feliz.

Não sei quanto tempo tinha se passado quando eu ouvi uma voz, cantando.

Mantive meus olhos fechados, mas agucei os sentidos e prestei atenção.

Era uma voz feminina, cantando numa língua que eu não conhecia. Parecia um murmurar, um cantarolar. Fosse o que fosse, a voz era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha ouvido. Naquele momento, me trazia paz, tranquilidade. Era uma voz calma e suave, e eu me deixei levar pela melodia.

Parecia vir de bem perto, mas quando abri os olhos por um instante para ter certeza, não pude ver quem cantava.

Resolvi ficar no meu canto. Se eu atrapalhasse a cantora, ela certamente pararia, e isso era a última coisa que eu queria.

Por agora, ouvir era suficiente.

* * *

– **Respostas às reviews do capítulo anterior **(Quem já tem conta, respondi por PM). **–**

**twilightsatellit: **_Que amor da sua parte s2 O AutoControle foi minha primeira fic, fico bestinha quando as pessoas dizem ser sua favorita s2 Bem-vinda, e espero que goste dessa aqui :) Bjão!_

**renatae10:** _*-* Feliz que gostou. Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo. Bem-vinda! Bjão!_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Os capítulos serão em EPOV. O prólogo foi a exceção. _

_O que acharam do início? O prólogo foi uma cena de mais ou menos metade da fic, então vai demorar um pouco pra chegarmos lá._

_Me digam seus palpites e impressões, reviews são muito bem-vindas e responderei todas! (Quem não tem conta respondo na nota do próximo capítulo!)_

_Beijos e até o próximo!_

_\- Kessy Rods_


	3. Obsessão

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, mas essa fanfic é toda minha._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Obsessão**

No dia seguinte ao qual ouvi a voz cantando no mar pela primeira vez, eu dormi sonhando com o mar. Era um sonho esquisito, cheio de elementos que eu não conseguia identificar.

Mas em todos os elementos havia uma coisa em comum: a voz feminina cantando no fundo. A mesma melodia que ela tinha cantado na noite anterior, como plano de fundo dos meus sonhos confusos.

Acordei depois das dez da manhã no sábado, ainda sonolento e com a música na cabeça. Por que eu não conseguia tirá-la?

"Bom dia, dorminhoco." disse minha mãe quando cheguei à cozinha. Ela estava terminando de arrumar as compras na dispensa. "Dormiu bem?"

Eu assenti, bocejando. "Sim. Por que não me chamou pra ajudar com as compras?"

Ela sorriu, docemente. "Eu ia chamar, mas você estava com um rosto tão tranquilo enquanto dormia que eu achei que seria um crime imperdoável."

Rolei os olhos. Minha mãe, senhoras e senhores. Sempre me tratando como sua criancinha. Eu não podia reclamar, no entanto. Não muito.

"Ok, ok. Tem algo pra comer? Acordei com fome." eu disse, abrindo a geladeira e encontrando leite e morangos. "Tem cereal?"

Minha mãe já me estendia a caixa de cereal a essa altura, e eu sorri. "Valeu, mãe."

"Lave a tigela quando terminar. Eu vou ajudar seu pai com o jardim lá fora."

Eu assenti e ela me deu um beijo na testa enquanto saía.

Enchi uma tigela de cereal e coloquei o leite e alguns morangos cortados. Peguei uma colher da gaveta e sentei no banquinho do balcão da cozinha, e comecei a comer, perdido em pensamentos.

Nem notei quando minha mãe e meu pai entraram de volta na cozinha, meu pai rindo alto e me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Percebi que minha tigela estava vazia e a lavei e coloquei na secadora como minha mãe tinha pedido.

"Então, Edward, planos pra hoje?" perguntou meu pai.

Dei de ombros. "Não que eu saiba."

Ele riu. "Você pode ir comigo na loja e me ajudar? Tenho muita coisa pra resolver lá hoje, eu poderia usar um par de mãos a mais."

Eu sorri. "Claro. Vai sair agora?"

"Só depois do almoço. Henry tem tudo sob controle até lá."

"Ok."

Meu pai era dono da própria loja de móveis. Era o melhor na pequena cidade de Forks, onde morávamos, no interior da Flórida. De vez em quando ele me pedia ajuda, mas eu era terrível nisso. Eu geralmente o ajudava apenas nas entregas e em montar móveis nas casas das pessoas.

Minha mãe era professora do jardim de infância na escola onde eu estudei quando pequeno. Ela adorava, e já que era apenas pela manhã, ela tinha o resto do dia livre para se dedicar à sua segunda paixão: o lindo jardim que possuíamos do lado de fora e atrás da nossa casa.

Meus pais eram simples, em sua maioria. Mas eu não podia reclamar. Eles davam duro pra me dar tudo de melhor que podiam, e eu os amava muito por isso.

"Eu vou ver se deixei de fazer alguma lição de casa antes do almoço, ok?" eu disse a eles. "Me chama quando estiver pronto?"

"Claro querido." minha mãe disse, sorrindo.

Meu pai deu dois tapinhas nas minhas costas quando passei por ele e subi as escadas, em direção ao meu quarto.

~.~

O dia passou sem que nada interessante acontecesse.

Quando a noite chegou, eu fui à praia novamente. Dessa vez, sozinho. Passei um tempo deitado na areia, observando o céu, as estrelas brilhando que sempre me surpreendiam.

Perto de onze da noite, fui nadar e, de novo, perdi a noção do tempo.

Parei perto do mesmo pedregulho que tinha ficado na noite anterior, e o escalei da mesma forma, me encostando na mesma pedra.

Não demorou para que eu ouvisse a voz de novo.

Me perguntei se eu tinha ido ali por causa disso, inconscientemente.

A voz cantava uma melodia diferente, o que só me deu mais certeza que _alguém_ vinha aqui todas as noites cantar.

Como na noite anterior, eu não espiei nem fiz nenhum barulho. Apenas fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pela melodia, tão linda quanto a outra.

E como na noite anterior, ouvir era suficiente.

~.~

Ouvir deixou de ser suficiente duas semanas depois.

Toda noite, eu ia à praia. E toda noite, depois de meia-noite, eu ouvia o canto.

Cada noite era uma melodia diferente. Algumas vezes estava calma, outras vezes agitada, em outras era apenas uma melodia comum, em outras era triste, alegre... Sempre variava.

E eu me perguntava se isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com o quê a garota que cantava tinha vivenciado no seu dia. Eu tinha quase certeza que era isso.

O que eu não conseguia entender, o que mais me deixava curioso, era o idioma.

Algumas vezes a garota apenas murmurava e cantarolava suas melodias. Em outros dias, ela realmente cantava. Com palavras, em voz mais alta. Mas quando ela cantava, eu não conseguia entender o que ela dizia.

Parecia que ela cantava numa língua diferente, uma que eu nunca ouvira antes, mas que me deixava paralisado enquanto ela cantava nota após nota.

Eu me tornei obcecado.

Se antes ouvir era suficiente, agora não era mais.

Agora eu queria mais do que apenas ouvi-la.

Mas eu estava dividido. Entre ouvi-la por quanto tempo eu quisesse ou espreitar por trás das pedras e vê-la e ela se assustar e eu nunca mais ouvi-la de novo. Eu também não sabia por quê estava tão apreensivo por vê-la. Talvez ela nunca me visse.

Talvez ela simplesmente sorrisse para mim e me convidasse para sentar perto dela enquanto ela continuava cantando.

Talvez eu finalmente pudesse perguntar em que língua ela cantava.

Mas então meu lado racional me mandava ficar quieto, porque eu estava obcecado e sonhando 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, com a voz misteriosa da garota que cantava no mar de madrugada.

Tudo isso estava saindo do meu controle, e eu não fazia ideia do que poderia fazer para resolver isso, para ao menos diminuir essa minha obsessão pela cantora e sua música hipnotizante.

Porque era isso que era. Era tão completa e absolutamente fascinante que eu me via ansioso por mais, sempre.

Com a veia musical que eu tinha, eu não podia ignorar tamanha beleza e perfeição de musicalidade.

Estava me deixando maluco. Todos os meus pensamentos eram sobre isso. Eu mal prestava atenção às aulas. Não prestava atenção nas conversas da minha roda de amigos. Meus pais já tinham notado que eu não estava exatamente presente em 90% das ocasiões.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Rápido. Eu tinha que acabar com isso, essa obsessão que me deixava mais preso ao mar a cada dia.

E eu sabia como acabar com isso.

Eu precisava ver a cantora. Ter ao menos um vislumbre dela.

Então, eu poderia me acalmar e voltar ao normal.

Algo me dizia que vê-la ainda não seria suficiente. Eu não sabia o que era ou que sentimento era este, mas eu precisava mantê-lo no fundo da mente e continuar com meu plano de vê-la esta noite e acabar com essa obsessão.

Ou pelo menos, era o que eu esperava.

* * *

– **Respostas às reviews do capítulo anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM). – **

**renatae10: **_Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Obrigada pela review! :D_

**R.M.C.V: **_Oie! Bem-vinda. Tá aí mais um, espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada pela review!_

* * *

**N/A: **_E então, Edward quer tomar uma atitude. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Deixem suas reviews e nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijos._

_\- Kessy Rods_


	4. Fascinação

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, mas essa fanfic é toda minha._

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Fascinação**

Passei uma semana após minha resolução de vê-la para ter coragem de realmente fazer isso.

Era um sábado. Eu e meus amigos estávamos de volta à praia, à noite. Havia um luau de verdade dessa vez, e eu precisava fingir que estava no humor para isso ou Alice me mataria.

Tanya, uma das garotas da escola, estava tentando jogar charme para mim, mas ela tentava isso desde o primeiro ano e eu nunca estive interessado. Muito menos depois que ela colocou seios falsos.

Agora eu estava encostado num barzinho improvisado que o pessoal organizador do luau tinha feito, bebericando alguma cerveja.

Meus pais me matariam se eu chegasse em casa bêbado, então eu tentava sempre beber o mínimo (uma cerveja, duas no máximo) e chegar em casa sóbrio. Não era tão irresponsável assim. Não depois do acidente que... Melhor não pensar nisso.

"Então, Eddie... Tem certeza que não quer me levar pra dançar?" Tanya perguntou, toda doce.

"Tenho." eu disse. "Com licença, Tanya."

Antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, eu saí de perto, procurando algum de meus amigos.

Achei Emmett e Rosalie conversando com Jasper e Alice num canto e suspirei.

"Onde vocês estavam? Estou procurando vocês tem uns dez minutos." eu disse.

"Eu pensei que você já tinha ido embora." disse Alice. "Você que disse que essas festas são chatas."

"É claro que ele só diz isso porque não tem namorada." disse Emmett, mexendo as sobrancelhas e fazendo os outros rirem.

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Calem a boca. Tanya estava tentando se jogar pra mim de novo no bar."

"E por que você simplesmente não cede?" perguntou Jasper. "Tira ela do seu pé de uma vez."

Eu franzi e olhei para trás para ver Tanya dando em cima de outro cara, no mesmo lugar onde eu estava. Rolei os olhos para eles.

"Por causa disso," eu apontei para ela. "e um monte de outras coisas. Qual é, Tanya é uma vadia."

"E daí? Por uma noite não fará mal algum." Emmett piscou.

Rosalie bateu nele. "Seu porco!"

"Não os escute, Edward." disse Alice, compreensiva. "Eu aposto que Tanya é do tipo que se você der uma migalha, ela não vai sair do seu pé até te deixar sem nada."

"É bem o tipo dela mesmo." eu disse, me sentando ao lado de Alice. "Eu sei que vou ser uma quinta roda, mas se incomodam se eu ficar por aqui?"

"Claro que não." disse Rosalie com um sorriso gentil.

"Por que não vai pra casa? Está na cara que você não quer pegar ninguém hoje." disse Emmett, sempre o delicado.

Alice bateu nele dessa vez.

Emmett não estava de todo errado. Eu não queria 'pegar' ninguém hoje mesmo. Pelo menos não aqui, no luau. Fiz um esforço para não olhar para trás, na direção do mar, para o pedregulho de onde eu sempre ouvia minha cantora... Era _ela_ que eu queria.

"É pior em casa. Não vai ter ninguém pra bater papo na internet, já que todos estão aqui," eu comecei. "e eu não estou a fim de ficar atrapalhando meus pais em seu jantar romântico do mês."

Alice riu, simpática.

"Então fique por aqui mesmo. Quem sabe aparece alguma garota que valha a pena?"

Eu dei de ombros e beberiquei minha cerveja novamente, enquanto a conversa entre os quatro retornava.

Eles fizeram o possível para me incluir, e eu tentava entrar na conversa, mas eu ainda estava muito distraído. Eu só queria que esse luau acabasse para que eu pudesse ir atrás da minha cantora.

Eu precisava vê-la hoje, ou provavelmente não dormiria.

Por volta de meia-noite, eu olhei nervoso para o pedregulho, sabendo que a qualquer momento ela poderia estar lá cantando, e eu não ouviria.

Então decidi arriscar.

"Querem saber? Vou dar uma volta. Falo com vocês depois." eu disse aos meus amigos.

Alice sorriu e Rose também. Emm e Jazz apenas fizeram um aceno com a mão.

Eu saí de fininho da festa, andando o mais devagar que eu podia, tentando não ser notado e não parecer ansioso.

Não sei se fui bem-sucedido, mas consegui sair da festa sem que ninguém me parasse no caminho (ou Tanya se jogasse em cima de mim).

Andei alguns metros em direção ao pedregulho e quando achei um lugar longe o suficiente da festa, tirei meus sapatos e camiseta, e entrei no mar.

Não olhei para trás, apenas nadei até que eu estivesse no meu lugar de sempre.

O canto começou minutos depois que eu me sentei e, paranoico, me perguntei se _ela_ sabia...

Mas não era possível que soubesse. Ou era?

Deixei-a cantar por alguns minutos. Eu sabia que ela não pararia até por volta das duas da manhã, então apenas ouvi por um tempo.

Como nas últimas semanas, ouvir não era suficiente, e logo eu estava agitado de novo, querendo mais.

Eu me esgueirei com cuidado na pedra, escalando-a devagar, até que eu podia ver o outro lado.

Do outro lado, haviam mais pedras. Em uma delas, bem baixa, estava sentada uma garota.

Eu mal podia ver seu perfil, mas era definitivamente uma garota.

Ela tinha o cabelo castanho escuro molhado e comprido nas costas, e parecia estar de biquíni, já que eu podia ver a maior parte de seu torso descoberto. Sua pele era branca como o marfim, e tinha goticulas de água escorrendo por ela.

Seus braços estavam no colo, e ela cantava olhando para o mar. Eu consegui distinguir um sorriso leve, e isso aliado à melodia me deu a certeza que ela estava feliz. Ela balançava a cabeça de leve, no ritmo da música, e as pernas também.

Eu não conseguia ver suas pernas dessa distância ou na escuridão, mas parecia que ela estava usando um tipo de bermuda de banho também, as cores refletindo suavemente na água onde ela mantinha as pernas balançando.

Eu estava completamente fascinado.

Eu sequer tinha visto seu rosto, mas só de vê-la murmurar palavras e cantar naquela voz maravilhosa que já tinha virado minha favorita, era o suficiente para me deixar feliz por hoje.

Na minha euforia por finalmente vê-la, eu devo ter feito algum barulho, porque ela parou de cantar e ficou parada, tensa.

Eu me abaixei nas pedras, tentando o meu melhor para ficar quieto.

Não sabia por quê estava me acovardando, mas não sabia se poderia enfrentá-la agora. Era ridículo que eu agisse assim, mas era o que era.

Escutei atentamente, parado no lugar, tentando adivinhar o que estava acontecendo, mas sem sucesso.

Alguns terríveis e silenciosos minutos depois, ouvi o som de água, e nada mais. Como se alguém tivesse mergulhado. Me levantei devagar e espiei.

Ela tinha ido embora.

* * *

– **Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM). –**

**R.M.C.V.: **_Eles vão se conhecer logo, logo! Só espere mais uns 2 capítulos, rsrs Obrigada pela review, bjs!_

**AnaLuh: **_Bem-vinda! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Tá aí mais um capítulo. Obrigada pela review! :*_

* * *

**N/A: **_Edward, Edward... Stalkeando desse jeito, assustou a garota! haha :P_

_Postei mais cedo porque deu vontade. Sejam legais e me digam o que acharam do capítulo nas reviews e até o próximo! Bjs!_

_\- Kessy_


	5. Resolução

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, mas essa fic é toda minha.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Resolução**

Ainda esperei no pedregulho por um bom tempo, mas minha cantora nunca voltou.

Voltei para a praia desolado, sabendo que a culpa tinha sido minha. Ela não teria ido embora se não tivesse me ouvido, certo?

O luau já não tinha apelo para mim antes, e agora era apenas pior. Passei direto pela festa para onde tinha deixado minha bicicleta, e voltei para casa pensativo, pedalando.

Meus pais já dormiam a sono solto quando cheguei, então fiz o meu melhor para não fazer barulho enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao meu quarto.

Me despi e deitei logo depois, fechando os olhos para sonhar com minha cantora, que agora tinha ao menos uma forma mais concreta.

E isso fez os sonhos mais vívidos do que nunca.

Eu não sabia se isso era uma boa coisa.

~.~

Nos dois dias que se seguiram, eu não ouvi minha cantora em momento algum da madrugada. Eu continuei indo à praia, chegando depois das onze da noite e saindo às quatro e meia da manhã, com o sol prestes a nascer.

Ela nunca apareceu novamente.

Eu estava desolado.

E com saudades.

E com raiva de mim mesmo por assustá-la.

Mas eu tentei deixar tudo isso de lado, seguir minha vida normalmente sem pensar muito nela.

Não era a mesma coisa.

~.~

"Nossa, Edward..." disse Alice em um dia qualquer daquela semana infernal, enquanto eu me sentava para o almoço. "Você está péssimo. Tem dormido mal?"

"Você nem faz ideia." eu disse cansado, tentando esfregar o sono dos olhos e do rosto, sentando na nossa mesa de sempre no meio do refeitório.

"Você parece uma bosta." disse Emmett com um sorrisinho cretino no rosto.

Eu mostrei meu dedo médio pra ele.

"Por que você não vai pra casa mais cedo e tenta descansar?" perguntou Rosalie, ignorando completamente os gestos obscenos que o namorado dela fazia pra mim. "Tenho certeza que a enfermeira te deixa sair se vê-lo exausto desse jeito."

Eu suspirei e dei de ombros.

"Não sei se vou consegui dormir mesmo assim..." eu disse.

Todos me olharam, olhares preocupados em seus rostos atentos. Tentei sorrir para tranquilizá-los, mas não tinha certeza se tinha conseguido.

"Vou ficar bem, gente." eu disse, tentando parecer convincente. "Não precisam se preocupar comigo."

Eles não pareceram ficar mais tranquilos, mas não disseram mais nada sobre meu cansaço óbvio até o final do almoço.

~.~

Na volta para casa, bocejei enquanto descia as escadas do prédio, andando em direção à saída. Como estava muito cansado, decidi não ir de bicicleta para a escola. Eu duvidava de minha capacidade de me manter alerta enquanto pedalava.

Alice me alcançou perto do portão da escola.

"Edward, eu sei que você não está bem, e não adianta dizer pra eu não me preocupar." ela foi logo dizendo, me parando no lugar. "Pode falar comigo, sabe disso."

Suspirei.

"Eu sei, Alice. Só não sei se você seria capaz de entender ou de me ajudar." eu disse sinceramente.

Ela estreitou os olhos pra mim, me analisando. Eu odiava quando ela fazia isso.

"Passo na sua casa hoje à noite e conversamos." ela decretou. "Às oito está bom?"

"Ali..." comecei a protestar, mas ela balançou a mão, me interrompendo.

"Claro que está. Conheço a rotina da sua casa como a minha própria." ela sorriu. Então se esticou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. "Até à noite!"

E antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela tinha ido.

Suspirei pela milionésima vez no dia, balançando a cabeça, resignado. Não dava pra impedi-la. Só dava pra ir com o fluxo quando se tratava de Alice Brandon.

Saí da escola finalmente, tomando o caminho de casa, e pensando em como diabos eu explicaria a ela tudo que estava acontecendo, quando nem eu conseguia dizer ou descrever o que era.

~.~

Fiel à sua palavra, Alice tocou a campainha da minha casa às oito da noite.

"Ei Ali." cumprimentei, dando espaço pra que ela entrasse.

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e me analisou.

"Você parece um _pouquinho_ melhor. Bem pouquinho." ela disse.

"Dormi por uma hora quando cheguei em casa." eu disse, dando de ombros.

Ela assentiu.

"Seus pais?" ela perguntou.

"Na cozinha." eu apontei.

Ela foi falar com eles e eu fiquei esperando no corredor, perto das escadas. De jeito nenhum eu teria essa conversa no nível de alcance dos ouvidos dos meus pais.

Alice voltou alguns minutos depois, com um sorriso. Ela franziu ao me ver no pé da escada.

"Prefiro ter essa conversa no meu quarto, se não se importa." eu disse a ela.

Ela deu de ombros e me seguiu escada acima.

Antes que ela chegasse, eu tinha decidido lhe contar a verdade. Não havia por quê mentir, e se eu mentisse, Alice me conhecia o suficiente para saber que era mentira. Não havia ponto em tentar esconder dela se ela quisesse mesmo saber. E ela sempre queria.

Chegamos ao meu quarto e ela foi logo tirando os sapatos e sentando na cama, com as pernas dobradas em posição de Buda.

Eu me sentei na cadeira de rodinhas da escrivaninha, onde ficava meu computador e me virei para ficar de frente para ela.

"Vamos, desembuche." disse ela. "Por que você anda dormindo mal, por que está tão distraído? O que está acontecendo?"

Eu suspirei.

"Você vai me achar maluco."

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Já acho. Anda, desembucha."

Suspirei e comecei a contar. Tudo. Desde o começo.

Como boa ouvinte que era, Alice não falou ou expressou nada até que eu terminasse meu monólogo. Era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava nela.

Quando eu terminei, soltei o fôlego que eu nem sabia que segurava. De certa forma, era bom tirar isso de mim. Mesmo que Alice me achasse maluco, pelo menos _alguém_ sabia.

Alice levou um minuto para processar o que eu disse.

"Então, você a viu no fim de semana passado, e ela fugiu e você não a ouviu mais?" ela confirmou.

Eu assenti.

"E isso está me deixando maluco." eu acrescentei. "Eu não sei por quê, apenas está."

Ela deu um sorrisinho.

"Eu sabia que isso tudo era por causa de uma garota."

Eu me senti corando, mas me apressei em retificar.

"Não é só a garota, Alice... Eu não sei como explicar isso, mas..."

"Sei, sei," ela me interrompeu. "você está fascinado com a voz dela e só a viu de longe, de perfil, uma vez. Eu ouvi. Mas está óbvio que você está interessado nela, Edward."

Suspirei, derrotado.

Alice continuou falando.

"Você já a procurou no colégio?" ela perguntou. "Ela pode ser colega da gente, sabe?"

"Eu procurei. Durante toda a semana eu procurei garotas com o perfil dela, mas não encontrei ninguém." eu suspirei.

Alice franziu.

"Então ela pode ser da Academia Clarence. Sabe aquela cruzando o rio? Privada para garotas?" ela disse.

Eu assenti.

"Ela pode ser de lá. Aí fica mais complicado."

Eu suspirei. "Não importa. Seja como for, não acho que ela vá querer me ver."

"Ela te viu naquele dia?"

"Não sei." admiti. "Eu me escondi assim que ela começou a virar o rosto."

"Hmm..." Alice levantou e começou a andar de um lado pro outro. Então parou e olhou para mim. "Bem, eu não sei como te ajudar, Edward, mas você já considerou simplesmente parar de ir ao mar todas as noites?"

Franzi.

"Mas, se ela voltar, eu nunca saberei."

"E ela pode estar voltando todo dia e quando vê que você está lá, ela não aparece e não canta." ela racionalizou.

Franzi mais.

"Eu acho... que você pode estar certa."

"Pense sobre isso. No mínimo, ela teve a impressão que estava sendo observada e não gostou. Então, antes de se sentar na pedra e cantar como ela geralmente faz, ela olha todos os lugares daquele pedregulho pra se certificar que está sozinha. E bam, você está lá. Então ela vai embora. Todas as noites."

Suspirei.

"Talvez se você parar de tentar vê-la, ela volte."

"Mas eu nunca saberei se ela voltar." eu argumentei.

"Talvez seja o melhor, Edward." ela me olhou com um olhar terno. "Você realmente precisa se concentrar em outras coisas, de qualquer maneira. Estamos perto das provas e você tem um monte de matéria pra se atualizar, já que você estava com a cabeça na lua. Quer dizer, no mar." ela deu uma risadinha.

Eu ri um pouco com ela.

"Droga, Alice, você pode ter razão." eu disse, derrotado.

"Claro que tenho." ela disse, orgulhosa de si mesma e me fazendo rir. "Você vai ficar bem."

Não era uma pergunta. Eu balancei a cabeça, rolando os olhos pra sua certeza, e sorri pra ela.

"Eu vou tentar. Obrigado por não me achar maluco."

Ela riu com vontade. "Eu nunca disse que não te achava maluco. Mas essa história não tem nada a ver com isso."

Ela me abraçou e eu ri com ela.

Ela passou pelo menos mais meia hora comigo, me ajudando a ter certeza do material que eu precisava me atualizar nas matérias, e cara, eu estava ferrado. Tinha me distraído demais.

Quando Alice saiu, eu comecei a pensar que talvez ela estivesse certa, e eu precisava de uma distância da minha cantora para me focar em outras coisas, e isso seria bom pra mim.

Eu esperava que ela estivesse certa, ou eu estava prestes a experimentar um período _bem_ longo de distanciamento.

* * *

_**-**_** Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) -**_  
_

**Kaka Cullen: **_Você desativou as PM's, querida, então vou responder por aqui... Fico feliz que esteja gostando, obrigada pela review!_

**L.A.: **_Oi fantasminha! *acena* hihi Bem-vinda! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, continue aparecendo! Os caps são curtinhos porque... er... nem sei! lol Vou tentar aumentá-los quando der, viu? ;) Obrigada pela review, e os posts aqui são geralmente aos sábados. Se tiverem muitas reviews, posso postar nas quartas também. ;) Bj!_

**Jessica: **_Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Obrigada pela review! :D_

* * *

_Então Alice sabe rs Ela sempre sabe, né? O que acharam do capítulo? Não esqueçam de mandar reviews!_

_Estou pensando em postar essa fic 2 vezes na semana, mas pra isso preciso ver se tem gente suficiente querendo, então... comentem! :) _

_Beijo, beijo, e até o próximo._

_\- Kessy _


	6. Primeiro contato

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer mas essa fic é toda minha.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Primeiro contato**

Pelas próximas duas semanas, aceitei o conselho de Alice e não frequentei a praia à noite.

Eu aproveitei pra tentar estudar, me concentrando no que tinha perdido. Tive sorte de ter dado tempo pra estudar antes de ter que fazer as provas, e até então eu achava que tinha me saído bem.

Meus amigos pareciam menos preocupados comigo, já que eu estava dormindo e parecia bem melhor, e já planejávamos uma saída depois das provas. Eu pedi que não fôssemos à praia, o que fez com que eles estranhassem.

"Edward não quer ir à praia?" perguntou Jasper, surpreso. "Cara, você tá doente?"

Rolei os olhos.

"Não, é só que a gente sempre vai à praia. Que tal um cinema e, sei lá, uma volta pela cidade depois?" eu sugeri.

Sorte minha que Alice sabia o motivo de eu não querer ir à praia. Ela me apoiou. Como sempre.

"Edward tem razão. Vamos variar um pouco!" ela disse.

Lauren e Rosalie começaram a sugerir lugares, e logo a ideia da praia foi esquecida, enquanto o plano pós-prova estava sendo traçado.

Não me entenda mal: não é que eu não queria ir à praia. Eu queria. Muito. Mas ir à praia significava lembrar da minha cantora, que ainda visitava meus sonhos todas as noites. Eu sentia falta dela. Da sua voz, até do seu perfil indistinto que eu tinha visto de longe e na escuridão.

Mas eu estava dando um tempo. Eu precisava ficar longe da praia ou a tentação viria e eu não conseguiria resistir.

Pouco antes do sinal para o término do almoço tocar, o plano estava decidido: sairíamos todos juntos depois da última prova na sexta-feira, e iríamos para o único shopping da cidade. As garotas fariam uma sessão de compras e nós, caras, esperaríamos no Game Station, enquanto jogávamos, claro.

Depois pegaríamos uma sessão de cinema, comeríamos, e voltaríamos para casa. Era simples e, segundo as garotas, mais produtivo do que uma ida à praia. Todo mundo estava satisfeito.

E eu, honestamente, precisava de uma distração. Talvez passar a tarde jogando no Game Station com os caras fosse o suficiente para tirar da minha cabeça uma certa cantora morena... Assim eu esperava.

~.~

Sexta-feira chegou mais rápido do que pensamos, e a última prova finalmente tinha passado. Saí da sala de aula aliviado. Guardei alguns livros que não precisaria no meu armário e peguei outros, assim como o caderno. Tranquei tudo e saí em direção ao estacionamento.

Como hoje nós sairíamos todos juntos, eu tinha vindo a pé. Alice dissera que me levaria em casa mais tarde, já que ela tinha carro. Era uma das poucas do nosso grupo que tinha. Além dela, só Mike e Rosalie.

Não era como se os pais de todos pudessem pagar um carro só pra nós, então nos virávamos com os carros deles.

Eu andei até o carro de Alice, um Audi amarelo, bem chamativo. Me encostei na porta do motorista, de frente para a saída e liguei meu iPod para esperar. Eu tinha sido o primeiro a sair.

Logo apareceu mais gente, e em pouco mais de meia hora, estavam todos ali. Nos dividimos nos carros e saímos dos limites da escola.

~.~

Cheguei exausto em casa. Eu devia ter sabido que Alice obrigaria nós, rapazes, a carregar as compras das garotas. Como elas aguentavam passar o dia comprando?

Pelo menos nós tínhamos jogado um pouco no Game Station antes que elas decidissem nos fazer de carregadores. E tínhamos assistido um filme muito bom de ação.

Mas eu estava tão cansado quando cheguei que dei um 'boa noite' rápido aos meus pais, dando um breve resumo de como tinha sido meu dia quando eles perguntaram.

Então minha mãe ficou com pena de mim quando viu como eu estava cansado e me mandou para cama. E, cansado o bastante, tomei um banho, me enfiei numa calça de moletom e me deitei, dormindo praticamente na mesma hora.

A parte ruim disso tudo é que eu tive um sonho incrivelmente estranho.

Primeiro estava tudo bem, eu estava na piscina da escola, nadando enquanto treinava para uma competição.

Eu sabia que logo isso aconteceria, porque naquele mesmo dia eu tinha sido chamado pelo meu treinador dizendo que os treinos recomeçariam na terça-feira, um mês antes da temporada de competições começar oficialmente.

Essa parte do sonho não foi estranha.

Estranho foi o que aconteceu depois.

Eu me vi dando algumas voltas na piscina, e quando finalmente parei e subi à superfície, uma garota me olhava, sentada em uma das bordas da piscina.

Eu sorria para ela, que sorria de volta para mim. Ela era linda... E então eu percebi que era a minha cantora. Eu sabia que ela era, mesmo que eu não tivesse visto seu rosto direito na outra noite.

Eu me dirigi para onde ela estava, mas no espaço de tempo que levou para eu piscar, ela desapareceu.

Eu ouvi uma risada feminina, distante. Me virei e a vi sentada na mesma posição, em outra borda da piscina. Eu nadei até ela. Ela mudou de lugar de novo.

Fiquei nessa por mais duas vezes até que ela se levantou e eu a acompanhei para fora da piscina.

Ela usava um biquíni marrom e verde, e andava sempre olhando para trás e sorrindo, como se quisesse ter certeza que eu a estava seguindo.

E então a expressão dela passou de brincalhona para assustada. Ela começou a andar mais rápido, olhando para trás com cada vez mais medo em seu rosto.

'_Ei!' _eu ouvi meu eu do sonho chamar. '_Não fuja de mim! Por favor, não fuja de mim!'_

Mas era inútil. Ela começou a correr, olhando para trás apavorada, enquanto passava por corredores e corredores vazios.

Eu corria atrás dela, completamente apavorado também, sem saber o motivo. Eu só sabia que precisava chegar até ela.

Então eu ouvi gritos. E de repente, várias pessoas passaram correndo por mim, vários homens, segurando redes e cordões, caixas de vidro e coisas que eu não fazia ideia para quê serviam.

Logo eu percebi que todos eles estavam atrás dela.

Eu corri com mais vontade.

Minha cantora abriu uma porta dupla com força e saiu para o estacionamento. Era noite, a lua estava cheia e brilhante no céu. Ela parou de correr no meio do espaço vazio e aberto à frente dela.

Ela estava cercada.

Eu corri para ajudá-la quando percebi que todos queriam prendê-la. Por que queriam prendê-la? O que ela tinha feito?

Porém, ninguém me ouvia ali. Eu era invisível, e eu não pude fazer nada além de observar enquanto minha cantora era amarrada e amordaçada, e logo depois presa em uma caixa de vidro.

Seus olhos atormentados faziam minha alma doer.

Eu gritei, acordando de supetão. Então controlei minha voz para não acordar meus pais, percebendo que era madrugada e eu não podia estar gritando.

Esperei para ouvir movimento, mas meus pais tinham o sono pesado, e não ouvi nada. Suspirei e me deitei na cama novamente, e percebi que eu suava.

O que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer?

Decidi sair da cama e tomar um ar fresco. Coloquei uma regata e desci as escadas em direção a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e tomando um copo de leite.

Eu respirava pesadamente, os olhos atormentados da minha cantora encravados na minha mente como uma música ruim. Eu tinha ficado tão angustiado...

Mas o que esse sonho significava? Por que tinham prendido-a? O que ela tinha feito? E por que ela parecia tão apavorada?

Eu não gostava disso. Nem um pouco.

Percebendo que precisava clarear minha mente ou jamais dormiria de novo, subi as escadas e troquei minha calça de moletom por calções de banho. Peguei minhas chaves e saí de fininho de casa, indo em direção à praia.

Naquele momento, só a brisa do mar me acalmaria.

~.~

A caminhada de casa até a praia só servira para me fazer lembrar do sonho, de cada aspecto dele. Eu estava cada vez mais confuso, sem saber o que fazer ou pensar.

Quando cheguei à praia, andei pela areia devagar, deixando que a brisa que vinha do mar me envolvesse e esperando que isso acalmasse meus nervos.

Eu mexia nos cabelos, esfregava o rosto. Olhava ao redor. Não havia ninguém ali. A praia estava completamente deserta, e as ondas do mar quebravam calmamente.

Eu me sentei na areia, olhando para o mar.

Respirei fundo uma vez. Duas. Três. Olhei para o céu, estrelado e com a lua minguante sorrindo pra mim.

E então eu tirei minha camisa e sandálias, deixando na areia mesmo. E entrei na água.

Nadei por um tempo. Boiei por outro tempo. Então mergulhei e fiquei alguns segundos embaixo d'água, apenas ouvindo o silêncio do oceano.

Então voltei à superfície e nadei sem um rumo definido na mente.

Mas, aparentemente, meu subconsciente sabia exatamente onde ir, porque logo eu ouvi um cantarolar muito conhecido.

Eu abri os olhos que tinha fechado e reparei que estava no pedregulho. Mas não só isso, eu estava mais perto do que nunca.

Nadei mais um pouco e dei a volta na maior pedra, a que sempre servia de divisória entre mim e minha cantora nas vezes que eu vim antes dela perceber que era observada.

E então eu a vi.

Ela tinha os olhos fechados, e se apoiava à pedra com suas mãos. Ela se balançava no ritmo da música e tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Então eu vi movimento com o canto do olho, e olhei para onde estavam suas pernas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu percebi que ela _não tinha pernas_. Meu coração acelerou e eu fiquei completamente boquiaberto ao perceber que no lugar onde deveriam estar as pernas dela, estava uma grande barbatana, colorida em tons de verde e marrom, que balançava de um lado para o outro, agitando a água.

Então eu dei uma segunda olhada nela, me aproximando devagar. A barbatana terminava um pouco abaixo de sua cintura. Ela tinha um minúsculo umbigo e sua barriga branca era lisa e tinha gotas de água escorrendo.

Seus seios, ao invés de serem cobertos por um biquíni como eu pensei que eram, eram cobertos pelo que parecia ser uma segunda pele, pois não dava pra ver nada, mas eram da cor de sua pele, com alguns padrões e o que parecia uma textura, lembrando uma concha do mar.

Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava todo para trás, já que ela tinha a cabeça inclinada para trás.

Eu ofeguei quando percebi quem ela era.

Não era uma pessoa, como eu sempre tinha suposto.

Não era uma aluna da Academia Clarence, a escola especial só para garotas que Alice tinha sugerido.

Por isso eu nunca a tinha visto em nenhum outro lugar.

Por isso eu não entendia uma palavra do que ela cantava, porque ela _não falava minha língua_.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu deixei meus pensamentos saírem em voz alta, e eu estava perto demais.

"Você é uma sereia."

Ela parou de cantar, se endireitou de supetão e olhou para mim.

Seus olhos eram de um marrom quente, cor de chocolate. Ela me olhava assustada e eu não pude evitar pensar no meu sonho.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente.

"Eu não vou machucar você." eu disse, tentando acalmar a mim mesmo com a descoberta que eu tinha acabado de fazer. "Não fuja de mim."

Ela se afastou mais, indo para a borda da pedra onde ela estava, sua barbatana agitada.

"Por favor, não..."

Mas antes que eu pudesse pedir de novo, ela pulou na água e eu vi sua forma nadar rapidamente. Para longe de mim.

* * *

**\- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta respondi por PM) –**

**AnaLuh: **_Vou tentar postar mais de uma vez por semana, mas não prometo pq às vezes não dá, rs. Aí o "primeiro encontro" deles, o que acha? hihi Obrigada pela review!_

**Dany: **_Olha aí! :D Se "conheceram". hihi Obrigada pela review, fico feliz que esteja gostando! :)_

**R.M.C.V.: **_Edward fofo no maior amor pela serella hahaa :D Feliz que está gostando, obg pela review! :D_

* * *

_ELE VIU! hihihihihi Mas ela não parece tão receptiva, hm... O que vocês acham? Me digam tudo nas reviews e até o próximo!_

_\- Kessy_

_P.S.: Os capítulos continuarão sendo 1 por semana, a menos que eu tenha um pouco de tempo extra e consiga postar 2 vezes. ;)_


	7. Conhecendo a cantora

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Conhecendo a cantora**

Passei mais alguns minutos na praia depois que ela foi embora, sentado na mesma pedra onde ela estivera, onde sempre estava quando cantava à noite.

Eu tentava fazer sentido do que tinha visto, mas não chegava a nenhuma conclusão convincente.

Uma sereia.

Uau.

Eu não tinha como reagir a isso. Quer dizer, uma _sereia_? Até onde eu sabia, sereias eram seres fictícios de histórias de terror sobre o mar ou histórias de contos de fadas da Disney. Seres metade peixe, metade humanos, não existiam. Certo?

Então eu tinha visto. E eu tinha _certeza absoluta_ do que vira.

A metade superior dela era humana. Ou ao menos, se parecia com humana. A metade inferior era definitivamente uma barbatana, do tamanho e largura do que seriam as pernas dela, se ela fosse humana. Mas não era.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me inclinei para mergulhar o rosto na água e o balancei para tentar clarear as ideias.

Nada funcionava, então eu decidi apenas deixar pra lá.

Eu sabia o que tinha visto, e isso era o mais importante.

Mas eu não podia deixar de pensar, enquanto voltava pra casa, em como isso mudava _tudo_.

~.~

Não contei nada pra Alice no dia posterior. Era sábado, mas eu tinha prometido ajudá-la com a montagem da nova cômoda que ela comprara com meu pai um mês antes. Apesar da minha óbvia falta de talento, eu tinha ajudado com alguns detalhes também, o que Alice achava a melhor coisa do mundo (não me pergunte o por quê).

Ela falava sem parar sobre os 'sinais duvidosos' que Jasper tinha dado no dia anterior, quando saímos todos juntos.

Eu juro que esses dois eram mais lentos que caramujos. Ambos se gostavam, e nenhum dos dois fazia nada sobre isso. Apenas flertes e coisas enjoativas que eu já estava me cansando.

"Então ele _piscou_ pra mim, Ed. Piscou. Quer dizer, flerte óbvio, certo? Mas então ele estava conversando e rindo com Lauren nem mesmo meia hora depois." ela resmungou.

Eu bufei enquanto colocava um parafuso no lugar.

"Alice, pare de super-analisar as coisas. Jasper gosta de você e você sabe disso." eu disse. "Eu até pensei que vocês estavam ficando aquele dia no luau."

"Infelizmente não. Mas se ele gosta de mim, por que ele estava de conversinha com a Lauren ontem?" ela perguntou, petulante.

Eu rolei os olhos enquanto apertava o parafuso.

"Porque ela também é nossa amiga? Faz parte do grupo? Porque as mães deles cresceram juntos e eles são amigos desde o primeiro ano do fundamental?" perguntei retoricamente. "Pare de super-analisar as coisas." eu repeti.

Ela fez bico e sentou-se com tudo na cama. "Talvez você tenha razão."

"Claro que tenho." eu disse, acertando mais alguns detalhes da cômoda. "Terminei."

"Ah!" ela deu um gritinho. "Ficou linda, Edward, seu pai se superou dessa vez. E você também." ela riu.

"Eu só ajudei nos detalhes, Alice." rolei os olhos, me sentindo meio quente. "Nada demais."

"Mesmo assim." ela ficou na ponta dos pés pra me dar um beijo no queixo, já que era o máximo que ela alcançava mesmo na ponta dos pés. "Obrigada."

"De nada. Agora, estou morrendo de fome. Tem comida em casa ou vamos pedir?" eu perguntei com um sorriso debochado.

Ela riu e eu fui com ela até a cozinha, onde ela nos preparou alguns sanduíches e eu ajudei fazendo o suco.

Conhecia a casa de Alice como se fosse a minha, e eu meio que gostava desses momentos. Era como se eu realmente tivesse uma irmãzinha.

Nós comemos entre conversas amenas, e eu me perguntei se deveria dizer à Alice o que tinha descoberto sobre a cantora.

Que ela não era humana.

Que ela era uma sereia.

Que ela tinha me visto e nadado com pressa e pra longe de mim. Provavelmente com medo.

Eu sabia que Alice não falaria nada.

Pior das hipóteses: ela me acharia completamente maluco e diria aos meus pais para me internarem ou me colocarem na terapia.

Melhor das hipóteses: ela ao menos me daria o benefício da dúvida e tentaria me ajudar a descobrir o que fazer a seguir.

Eu suspirei.

Eu não podia dizer a Alice.

Eu não sabia por quê, mas por mais que eu confiasse nela, eu não queria dizer a ninguém porque sabia que _ela_ – a sereia, a minha cantora – provavelmente nem deveria ter sido vista por mim.

E por algum motivo estranho, eu queria protegê-la.

Eu queria manter seu segredo.

E era isso que eu faria.

~.~

Eu não pude evitar ir à praia naquela noite.

Eu nem sequer tinha certeza que ela iria, mas eu quis ir de qualquer forma. Não consegui ficar em casa.

Então, às onze e meia da noite, com meu pai roncando solidamente de seu quarto, e minha mãe em sono profundo, eu saí de fininho pela porta dos fundos, correndo para a praia.

Deixei minha camiseta e sandálias na areia perto do pedregulho e entrei na água com calma.

Tomei meu lugar na minha pedra de sempre, não querendo assustá-la se ela viesse e me visse ali.

Observei as estrelas, contei de um a mil, olhei as ondas, senti a brisa do mar por um tempo que não dava pra contar.

Olhei no relógio para descobrir que era quase uma da manhã.

Suspirei, com um sentimento ruim no peito. Se ela viesse, já deveria estar aqui.

Eu já começava a sair do meu lugar, pronto pra voltar pra casa, quando eu ouvi.

Aquela voz tão familiar, que eu tinha sentido tanta falta nas últimas semanas. Estava lá. Cantando tranquila e suave.

Meu coração acelerou. Eu comecei a respirar mais rápido.

E então eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu tinha me preparado tanto para o que fazer caso ela _não _viesse que não tinha nenhum plano bolado para o caso dela vir.

_Ok, Edward, respire,_ eu disse a mim mesmo.

Me levantei devagar então, com cuidado para não cair ou fazer barulho ou movimentos bruscos. Espiei por cima da borda.

Ela estava lá, esticada para trás como no dia anterior, olhando o céu enquanto cantarolava.

Sua barbatana (agora eu via com muito mais clareza e era _definitivamente_ uma barbatana) balançava na água, no ritmo da música.

Eu fiquei totalmente em pé na pedra, observando-a. Ouvindo-a. Apoiei os braços na pedra e a olhei.

Parecia que o tempo tinha parado. O mundo tinha parado.

Só havia ela e sua canção.

Era tudo que importava.

Então ela fez algo que me surpreendeu e me encheu de medo ao mesmo tempo.

Ela olhou para mim.

E sorriu. Um sorriso pequeno, mas quase tão fascinante quanto seu canto.

Eu pisquei, atônito, sem entender como ela podia fugir de mim num dia e no outro sorrir pra mim.

Sereias eram bipolares?

Então ela parou de olhar pra mim, voltou a olhar pro céu, continuando seu canto como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Eu não pude evitar falar.

"Isso quer dizer que você não liga que eu fique aqui?"

Ela me olhou de novo, e apenas deu de ombros. Me perguntei se ela tinha me entendido.

"Você fala minha língua?"

Ela me olhou um pouco mais aborrecida, sem parar seu canto.

"Desculpe. Vou ficar quieto. Pode continuar cantando." eu falei rápido. "Você tem uma voz linda."

O sorriso que ela me deu em retorno disso foi maior que o anterior e fez meu coração parar.

Seus olhos brilhavam com um tom de brincadeira, e eu daria tudo pra saber o que ela estava pensando.

Estava na cara que ela me entendia, mas eu não tinha certeza se ela podia falar minha língua.

Deixei isso pra outra hora.

Naquele momento, me concentrei em decorar sua silhueta, absorver tudo que eu podia dela – incluindo sua canção, que era o que me atraíra em primeiro lugar.

Não saí da praia até que a sereia parou de cantar. E, com um suspiro satisfeito e um sorriso furtivo na minha direção, ela mergulhou e foi embora.

Cara, eu estava ferrado.

* * *

**\- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**AnaLuh: **_Fico feliz que entende. hahaha obrigada! Bom, pode matar a curiosidade depois desse cap? Bella-sereia parece ter sido mais receptiva da segunda vez, hehe. Obrigada pela review!_

**Dricamcotur:**_ Você por aqui! haha Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, obrigada pela review! _

**akara21: **_Awn *-* Não vou abandonar não, pode deixar. Que bom que está gostando. Obrigada pela review!_

**P. Bruce: **_Bem-vinda! *-* Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! O que achou desse cap? :P Obrigada pela review!_

**R.M.C.V.:** _HAHA, agora ele sacou mesmo! Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Obrigada pela review! *-*__  
_

* * *

_Apenas dizendo que todas as reviews do capítulo anterior me deixaram com um sorriso no rosto e melhoraram meu dia, então obrigada a todo mundo que comentou! *abraça todo mundo* s2_

_Então nossa "serella" deixou o Ed assistir enquanto ela canta. Hm. O que acham disso? Deixem seus palpites e opiniões sobre o capítulo nas reviews, por favor. :) _

_Beijos e até o próximo!_

_\- Kessy_


	8. Estreitando laços

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Estreitando laços**

Eu estava mais obcecado que no início de tudo.

Claro, agora eu tinha a atenção da minha sereia todos os dias.

Todas as noites quando eu chegava à praia, ela já estava lá. Sorrindo, esperando. Eu nunca chegava perto demais, porque sempre que eu fazia isso, ela se afastava.

Eu imaginava que ela era tão curiosa quanto eu, mas ainda era cuidadosa.

Eu nunca falei dela para ninguém, porque eu sabia o que iam dizer: ou me chamariam de maluco, ou iriam querer vê-la, e eu tinha a sensação de que minha sereia não queria que soubessem sobre ela.

Eu a cumprimentava, e depois de um aceno de cabeça, ela olhava para o céu ou para o mar, e começava a cantar.

E eu sempre ficava lá, escutando.

Claro que isso fez com que eu passasse todos os dias da semana exausto, já que eu mal dormia à noite, passando a maior parte dela na praia escutando a sereia.

Meus pais começaram a notar.

"Edward, querido?" minha mãe veio me acordar, como ela tinha começado a fazer todos os dias. "Está na hora."

Eu resmunguei, mas joguei os cobertores de lado e levantei, bocejando e esfregando o sono dos olhos.

Minha cabeça ainda girava com os sonhos da noite anterior. Eu sempre sonhava com ela. A sereia. Ela povoava meus sonhos e pensamentos, e sua música era a minha trilha sonora.

"Dormiu bem?" minha mãe perguntou, enquanto eu me levantava e, sonolento, ia até o banheiro.

Eu assenti fracamente.

"Tem certeza?" ela perguntou preocupada. "Você parece exausto."

Eu estava exausto. Mas eu não poderia dizer a ela o motivo.

Olhei para minha mãe. Seu cabelo cor de cobre, apenas alguns tons mais claro que o meu, estava preso num coque, e seu rosto estava franzido numa careta de preocupação.

Eu forcei um sorriso.

"Eu estou bem, mãe. Eu apenas ando dormindo um pouco tarde, aí fico com sono." eu contei uma meia-mentira.

Ela me olhou atentamente, então suspirou.

"Há algo que te preocupa, querido?"

Dei de ombros. "Não realmente." Ela ainda parecia preocupada. Eu suspirei. "Não se preocupe, mãe, eu estou bem."

"Você não andou bebendo de novo, andou?" ela perguntou, e eu parei subitamente no meu caminho para o banheiro.

Meu coração acelerou, meus pensamentos revoltados na minha cabeça.

_Pista molhada. Risadas. Mais um gole, só pra ficar esperto. E então os freios guincharam enquanto eu sentia o impacto e era jogado para fora._

Eu balancei a cabeça para tirar aqueles pensamentos da minha mente.

"Claro que não, mãe." eu disse, sem olhar para ela para que ela não visse a dor nos meus olhos. "Eu aprendi a lição."

Eu ouvi seu suspiro.

"Sinto muito mencionar isso." ela disse. "Eu só estou preocupada com você. Está sempre exausto, e apesar de manter suas notas boas no colégio, eu mal te vejo agora."

Eu me virei e sorri levemente pra ela.

"Estou bem." afirmei pela centésima vez. "Só preciso de um banho e um bom café-da-manhã."

Ela me olhou por mais um minuto antes de suspirar e me dar um pequeno sorriso.

"Vou acreditar em você. Vá tomar seu banho enquanto eu faço um café reforçado." ela disse, bagunçando ainda mais meu cabelo.

"Pode deixar." eu disse enquanto ela saía do quarto, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos.

E ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos nem sempre era uma boa ideia.

~.~

Alice escolheu aquele dia para me perguntar sobre a 'garota misteriosa' de novo.

Estávamos sentados juntos no laboratório de química, onde éramos parceiros. Ela me cutucou enquanto o professor falava distraidamente sobre o assunto.

"E então, voltou a frequentar a praia à noite?" ela sussurrou.

Eu pisquei surpreso.

"Sim... Por que a pergunta?" sussurrei de volta.

"Você parece exausto. Imaginei que era de passar a noite ouvindo uma certa cantora..." ela balançou as sobrancelhas, o que me fez rir baixinho. "Então, ela te viu de novo?"

Eu sorri pensando nela.

"Sim. Ela na verdade me deixa assistir agora." eu disse baixinho. "Mas ela nunca conversa comigo. Apenas canta e me escuta elogiá-la."

"Isso é bom..." ela disse, parecendo incerta. "Já sabe o nome dela?"

Eu suspirei.

"Não. Como eu disse, ela não conversa comigo."

Alice deu um tapinha nas minhas costas.

"Não se preocupe. Ela irá." ela tentou me animar.

Eu sorri para ela e assenti, e voltamos a prestar atenção na aula.

Bem, Alice voltou a prestar atenção. Agora que ela tinha mencionado, eu só podia pensar na minha sereia.

Isso estava ficando fora de controle.

~.~

Naquela noite, eu cheguei mais cedo que ela. E fui mais ousado. Sentei na mesma pedra que ela costumava sentar.

Ouvi o barulho de água alguns minutos depois, e ela se empurrava para a o outro lado da pedra, mais perto do que nunca, mas ainda mantendo distância.

Seus olhos eram cautelosos.

"Não vou te machucar." eu disse devagar, como sempre. "Eu só queria ficar mais perto hoje, se não houver problema?"

Ela me analisou devagar, e então sorriu, assentindo.

"Você é linda." eu deixei escapar, minhas bochechas começando a pegar fogo no mesmo segundo.

O sorriso dela se transformou numa risada baixinha. Maravilhosa.

"Não sei se é seu charme de sereia," eu dei de ombros. "mas você é... incrível."

Ela me olhou como se tivesse pena de mim.

"Não me olhe assim. Falo sério. Queria poder falar de você pros meus amigos."

De onde aquilo tinha saído? Ela ficou tensa com minha declaração.

"Eu gostaria disso." eu me apressei em dizer. "Mas ou eles me achariam louco ou fariam algo pra você e eu não quero nenhuma dessas coisas."

Ela relaxou, apenas um pouco. "Então eu mantenho pra mim." eu terminei.

Ela sorriu, assentindo devagar, parecendo agradecida.

"Mas eu gostaria de saber seu nome." ela franziu pra mim. "Você me deixa ouvi-la por semanas agora, e eu nunca soube o seu nome. Eu nem sequer sei se você fala a minha língua."

Ela assentiu, um sorriso nos lábios levemente vermelhos.

"Você fala a minha língua?" perguntei animado.

Ela assentiu de novo.

"Então por que nunca me responde? Ainda com medo de mim?" perguntei.

Ela suspirou e fez um sinal de não com a cabeça. Em seguida, mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o oceano, apontando para ele e depois para a própria boca, fazendo outro sinal de não.

Eu franzi, confuso. "Você não pode falar porque está fora da água?"

Ela negou. Apontou novamente para o oceano e outro não.

"O... oceano não te deixa falar?" tentei de novo. "Mas você canta."

Ela deu de ombros. "Não é a mesma coisa?" deduzi.

Ela assentiu.

Eu suspirei. "Bem... Você precisa melhorar em mímica, então."

Ela riu de novo, um riso baixo, mas tão melodioso que eu poderia ouvi-lo a minha vida inteira.

Sorri para ela, meio embasbacado.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, e eu me perguntei se ela cantaria hoje. Olhei de lado para vê-la me observando. Corei na mesma hora, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Não vai cantar hoje?"

Ela franziu o rosto, ficando ainda mais irresistível e então balançou a cabeça levemente num sinal de não. Eu franzi.

"Então..." pigarreei. "Mímica?"

Ela sorriu, mas não fez nenhum gesto. Eu franzi de novo.

"Ok, obviamente temos um problema de comunicação." eu disse, rindo de leve. Ela riu comigo, e eu devo ter ficado encarando, porque ela riu de novo e desviou o olhar. "Desculpe. Não sei o que há de errado comigo."

Ela me olhou conhecedora. Eu balancei a cabeça para tentar focar em ter uma conversa com um ser que não falava minha língua.

Olhei para ela para vê-la me observando atentamente, o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

Eu apenas a observei de volta, e, com um sorriso, ela apontou para mim.

Franzi.

"Hm... o quê?"

Ela riu de leve. Apontou para mim de novo e depois para minha boca.

Eu pensei por um minuto antes de entender. "Você... quer que eu fale?"

Ela assentiu, sorrindo.

Eu arregalei os olhos. "Uau. Eu nunca imaginaria."

Ela continuava sorrindo, e algo em seus olhos apenas me disse para ir com isso e fazer o que ela pedia.

Então eu comecei a falar. Sobre mim. Sobre minha paixão pela água, sobre minhas competições, sobre meus amigos, minha família, tudo que não tinha relação com ela. Afinal, ela ainda era uma garota e eu precisava mostrar que tinha uma vida além dela.

Seu sorriso não deixou seus olhos ou lábios e quando eu terminei, dizendo como ela tinha sido o ponto alto dos meus dias, ela se aproximou, apenas um centímetro, me deixando saber que ela me aceitava um pouco mais.

"Eu quero saber de você agora." eu disse.

O sorriso sumiu, me deixando preocupado. Mas ela sorriu de novo, minimamente, e fez um gesto para o horizonte.

Eu olhei e vi que o sol já estava muito perto de nascer. Uma pequena luz no horizonte que indicava um novo dia.

"Uau. Não percebi o tempo passar."

Ela riu. Então se deixou cair na água, sua cabeça reaparecendo um segundo depois para me olhar.

"Até amanhã?" perguntei.

Ela sorriu e assentiu, mergulhando de vez, e como sempre, eu observei enquanto ela nadava para longe.

Voltei para casa dessa vez com um sorriso no rosto, me sentindo mais próximo da minha sereia do que nunca.

Claro que isso se devia a enorme quantidade de informações que eu tinha dado a ela, então eu imaginava que eu deveria me sentir mais próximo dela por isso. Era a única explicação.

Deixei para analisar meu novo 'entendimento' ou 'relacionamento' (o que quer que fosse) com minha sereia depois, enquanto me trocava e deitava para dormir.

Sorte a minha que era sábado. Eu poderia dormir e sonhar com minha garota por um bom tempo.

* * *

**\- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**AnaLuh: **_Sim, ela está igualmente encantada! hehe Obrigada pela review! :*_

**akara21: **_Siim, ela entende rs. Haha, o "problema" da barbatana será resolvido, você verá como hahahahaha. Obrigada pela review! :*_

**De: **_O capítulo do prólogo está mais próximo do que você imagina... *corre* Obrigada pela review! :*__  
_

* * *

_Parece que a sereia-Bella está se interessando no Edward, até virou a ouvinte dessa vez! haha Contem-me seus palpites para o que está por vir e o que acharam do capítulo nas reviews! :)_

_Beijos e até o próximo!_

_\- Kessy_


	9. Sumida

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Sumida**

Durante a próxima semana, eu falei, falei e falei. Minha sereia ouviu. Cada palavra. Com uma atenção indivisível.

Ela sentava cada dia mais próxima de mim, ao ponto de estar bem do meu lado, mas sem nunca me tocar. Eu respeitava o espaço dela, mesmo que a proximidade começasse a me deixar louco.

Ela me olhava com atenção enquanto eu falava, e por consequência, me deixava autoconsciente demais. Eu corava e gaguejava às vezes, se olhasse para ela e a visse me encarando. Era desconcertante. E maravilhoso.

O fato é que eu era uma bagunça perto dela. E eu tinha certeza que isso tinha a ver com seu charme de sereia. Era impossível que essa coisa de charme não fosse verdade. Eu sempre ficava todo idiota perto dela. Encarava, corava, e era só ela me olhar por mais de dois segundos e meu coração começava a correr uma maratona.

Era embaraçoso. E eu não podia evitar.

Mas eu não queria ela longe de mim, tampouco.

Passávamos quase a madrugada inteira conversando. Eu caía na cama por volta de cinco da manhã, e acordava uma hora depois. Tinha adquirido o hábito de dormir assim que chegava em casa da escola, para compensar as noites, e felizmente minha mãe não pegou no meu pé por causa do meu sono constante.

Alice, porém, sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Você só pode estar ficando louco." ela disse um dia, depois de uma de nossas aulas juntos. "Passar a madrugada toda acordado e vir pra escola, dormir à tarde. Que horas você estuda? Edward, isso está passando dos limites!" ela reclamava.

"Alice, não me enche a paciência. Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser." eu dizia, indignado e irritado por ela querer me dar ordens. A baixinha podia ser irritante quando queria.

Ela suspirou e segurou meu braço, impedindo-me de abrir meu armário.

"Não estou querendo mandar em você, Edward." ela disse pacientemente. "Estou _tentando_ fazê-lo enxergar que isso não é saudável. Você precisa de um tempo maior pra você. Precisa dormir. Precisa fazer outras coisas que não se concentrem na sua garota."

Eu suspirei. Sabia que ela estava meio certa, afinal, eu _estava mesmo_ exausto e precisava de mais tempo pra fazer meu dever de casa e tudo o mais. Mas como eu poderia me afastar da minha sereia, quando a cada dia ela parecia mais próxima de mim? Como eu poderia deixá-la?

"Alice, eu..." comecei, mas não sabia o que dizer.

"Eu só estou preocupada com você, Edward. Só isso. Por favor, pense nisso. Você precisa passar um pouco de tempo com seus amigos também. Todos sentimos sua falta."

Eu suspirei. Ela me deixou pensando em suas palavras e pegou seus livros para a próxima aula, enquanto eu encarava meu armário cheio de livros, cadernos, papeis de bala e embalagens vazias de salgadinhos. Ah, e a porta coberta de fotos de praias, surfe, natação e tudo relacionado ao mar, incluindo o desenho de uma sereia que eu fizera anos atrás enquanto olhava para o mar noturno.

Era meio irônico.

"Eu vou pra minha aula." Alice disse, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. "Pense no que eu te disse, por favor."

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me beijou na bochecha, e então saiu para sua aula.

Eu suspirei e bati a cabeça no armário, ouvindo o sinal para a aula tocar. Mas, ao invés de pegar meus livros e ir para a aula de literatura, eu fechei o armário e fui em direção à piscina do colégio. Eu precisava pensar.

A piscina estava vazia a essa hora. Eu tinha treino depois da última aula, que eu estava atualmente perdendo, então fui até o vestiário, tirando meu calção de banho e minha toalha e me trocando rapidamente. Eu não podia ir à praia, mas a piscina vazia e silenciosa seria tão boa quanto.

Mergulhei minutos depois e o silêncio que veio foi instantâneo. Era uma das coisas que eu mais amava quando estava embaixo d'água: eu não podia ouvir nada, só meus próprios pensamentos.

E meus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça.

_Alice está certa, _dizia um lado da minha cabeça.

_Mas você pode deixar sua sereia partir? Logo agora que parece que conquistou sua confiança?_, o outro lado, menos racional, dizia.

Eu era uma bagunça fodida.

Nadei e nadei, tentando pensar no que fazer. Eu poderia me afastar um pouco? Diminuir minhas noites com a sereia para que eu pudesse me esforçar mais no colégio e dormir mais?

Parecia uma boa opção. Eu poderia não passar a madrugada inteira fora, apenas uma hora ou duas. Eu continuaria vendo minha garota-sereia e ainda teria tempo para dormir sem ficar tão exausto.

Fiquei satisfeito com minha resolução. Seria o melhor, pelo menos por enquanto.

O tempo passou rápido e logo o treinador do time de natação estava na piscina, surpreso que eu já estivesse lá. Eu acho que ele percebeu que eu matei a última aula, mas ele não falou nada.

O treino foi puxado, e felizmente serviu para tirar meus pensamentos da sereia, das palavras de Alice, e de todo o resto.

~.~

Mais tarde, já por volta de meia-noite, eu estava na pedra de sempre, esperando minha sereia chegar. Estava ansioso por contar a ela o que eu tinha resolvido, e me perguntava se ela entenderia.

Ela entenderia, certo? Ela era boa ouvinte. Ela saberia que eu estava fazendo isso por um motivo sólido e bom.

Eu não tinha motivos para me preocupar que ela fosse me odiar. Eu acho.

O tempo passou, e como eu estava ansioso, eu notei mais do que o normal. Olhei para o relógio para ver que já era quase uma da manhã.

Franzi, completamente confuso. Onde ela estava? Ela nunca se atrasava, não desde que deixara eu ouvi-la todas as noites.

Eu comecei a balançar as pernas na água, tentando espantar os pensamentos de que ela não queria mais me ver.

Talvez ela estivesse ocupada. Fazendo coisas de sereia. Debaixo d'água ou sei lá.

Uma e meia da manhã.

Onde ela estava?

Eu batucava na pedra e balançava as pernas e até dei alguns mergulhos na água.

Duas horas da manhã.

Suspirei. Ela não viria. Viria? Onde ela estava?

As palavras de Alice ecoaram na minha cabeça novamente, e eu sabia que tinha que ir para casa.

Então, depois de mais quinze minutos de espera inútil, eu saí da pedra e tomei o caminho de volta, o tempo todo olhando para trás e escutando, querendo ter certeza que ela realmente não estava lá.

Eu nunca ouvi nada.

~.~

Uma semana se passou sem que eu a visse. Todas as noites eu ia à praia. E todas as noites ela não aparecia.

Eu esperava uma hora. Então voltava para casa.

A parte boa era que eu estava dormindo, então estava menos exausto pela manhã e conseguia me concentrar nas aulas e fazer meus deveres.

A parte ruim era que eu tinha pesadelos.

Todo o maldito tempo.

Pesadelos com ela. Sobre coisas horríveis. Algumas vezes, ela era a vilã dos meus sonhos. Outras vezes, ela era a vítima.

Eu estava enlouquecendo.

~.~

Sexta-feira. Aula de biologia. Eu não conseguia me concentrar muito bem, apenas pensando nos meus sonhos desvairados da noite.

Então, antes da aula terminar, o professor pediu nossa atenção para um comunicado especial. Eu não tive escolha senão escutar.

"O Aquário de Port Angeles fez uma maravilhosa aquisição esta semana." disse o professor, parecendo maravilhado e orgulhoso. "Um cientista e biólogo muito respeitado fez uma tremenda descoberta marinha e a criatura estará em exposição para o público a partir de segunda-feira. Como o biólogo é meu amigo pessoal," ele disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. "nós faremos uma excursão ao Aquário para ver as maravilhas marinhas que ele contém, incluindo a nova descoberta do Dr. Barnes. Sairemos após o almoço. Tragam estas autorizações assinadas por seus pais ou responsáveis para que possam ir." Terminou ele, distribuindo papeis de autorização para a excursão.

A animação da sala era palpável. Quase nunca fazíamos excursões. Port Angeles era uma cidade próxima, apenas quarenta minutos de carro, e às vezes íamos lá para passear ou para shows, etc. Eu tinha ido ao Aquário uma vez, mas fazia muito tempo.

Logo que distribuiu os papeis, o Sr. Molina disse que teríamos que fazer um relatório da excursão como parte da nota, então todos teríamos que ir a menos que estivéssemos de licença médica.

Eu não tinha certeza se essa excursão seria uma boa distração do meu atual problema. Mas eu não tinha escolha.

Eu suspirei e enfiei o papel na mochila, saindo da sala com os outros alunos completamente distraído, imerso nos meus próprios pensamentos confusos.

* * *

**\- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**R.M.C.V.:** _Feliz que esteja gostando *-* A interação entre os dois só vai melhorar. ;) Obrigada pela review! :*_

**Dricamcotur: **_Feliz que esteja interessada! *_* Obrigada pela review! :D_

* * *

_Hm, digo nada *assobia*_

_O que acharam desse capítulo e o que acham que vai acontecer? Estou ansiosa pra ler os palpites de vocês, então não esqueçam de comentar! *-*_

_Beijos e até o próximo! :)_

_\- Kessy_


	10. Uma Surpresa Nada Agradável

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**C****apítulo 9 – Uma Surpresa Nada Agradável**

Ainda na sexta-feira, andei distraidamente pela fila do refeitório na hora do almoço, pegando uma fatia de pizza, um brownie de chocolate, uma maçã e um refrigerante. Eu estava com fome, mesmo que minha cabeça estivesse a quilômetros de distância, no fundo do mar.

Sentei na minha mesa de sempre com meus amigos, comendo e ouvindo suas conversas apenas pela metade.

Alice percebeu. Como sempre. Bastou um olhar para mim e ela franziu a testa de preocupação. Mas, no momento, ela estava ocupada falando sobre compras e shopping e garotos com Rosalie e Jessica, e resolveu conversar comigo por outros meios.

Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso e eu o puxei para ver uma mensagem de Alice.

_O que aconteceu? E nem tente me dizer que não é nada! –A_

Suspirei e olhei para ela, do outro lado da mesa, me olhando preocupada antes de virar de volta pra Rosalie e continuar sua conversa sem que ninguém percebesse meu estado depressivo.

_**Não vejo a garota há mais de uma semana. Não sei onde ela está. Estou preocupado. –E**_

Não vi a reação de Alice ao receber a mensagem, mas logo recebi outra.

_Sério? Ela só deve estar ocupada, Edward. Ou percebeu que também precisa dormir. –A_

Podia ser, se ela fosse humana. Eu realmente não sabia se sereias precisavam dormir ou o que fosse, então ainda me preocupava.

_**Não sei bem se é isso, Alice. Tem alguma coisa errada. –E**_

_O que no mundo poderia estar errado nisso além do fato de que você está obcecado? –A_

Bufei, fazendo Mike, sentado ao meu lado, olhar pra mim confuso.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Nada, só uma mensagem idiota que eu recebi."

"Da operadora, certo?" ele rolou os olhos. "Quão irritante é isso?"

Não era mensagem da minha operadora, mas eu assenti e ele deixou o assunto pra lá, voltando a falar sobre a próxima partida de futebol do time da escola com Tyler, já que os dois eram do time.

_**Não estou obcecado. –E**_

_Está, sim. Pare de negar. –A_

Suspirei.

_**Ainda não quer dizer que não tenha nada errado. –E**_

_Edward, honestamente não sei o que te dizer. Você precisa esquecer um pouco dessa garota. Ela está mexendo com a sua cabeça. –A_

Ela estava, realmente. Mas eu não queria esquecê-la. Eu não podia esquecê-la. Eu não _conseguia_ esquecê-la.

_**Não posso. Não sei como. –E**_

_Talvez ir na festa do Mike amanhã ajude. Conhecer gente nova, garotas novas. Quem sabe? –A_

O pensamento de garotas novas me deixava enjoado, mas Mike também estava torrando meu saco pra ir nessa festa dele. Os pais dele estariam fora pelo fim de semana e ele resolveu comemorar dando uma festa em sua casa. Eu andava recusando porque não queria perder minha sereia cantando, mas agora que ela sumiu...

_**Talvez. Vou pensar no assunto. –E**_

Guardei o celular no bolso, esperando que Alice visse e desse o assunto por encerrado.

Eu não queria realmente pensar no assunto, mas tinha a impressão que Alice não me deixaria dizer 'não' de qualquer maneira.

Como se tivesse lido minhas mensagens com Alice (ou meus pensamentos), Mike escolheu essa hora para me perguntar.

"E então, Edward, já sabe se vai na minha festa amanhã?" ele perguntou. "Vamos, vai ser divertido."

"Vai ter bebida, Mike?" perguntei, olhando-o atravessado.

Ele riu, talvez só um pouco desconfortável. "Claro que vai, é uma festa. Mas não se preocupe, teremos bebida sem álcool também." ele deu uma piscadinha.

Mike estava lá quando eu tinha andado descontrolado e tinha feito as piores escolhas da minha vida. Mas, ao contrário dele, tinham existido consequências pra mim. Ele tinha diminuído consideravelmente sua conduta errada quando o acidente aconteceu, mas de vez em quando ele saía da linha, diferente de mim.

Eu suspirei. "Claro, eu vou." cedi.

Ele sorriu largamente. "Isso! Prometo, você vai se divertir."

Acontece que Mike era um mentiroso do caralho. E não cumpria suas promessas. No sábado à noite, fui à festa a pé. Alice me prometeu dar uma carona de volta pra casa se eu precisasse, e ela me disse que não planejava ficar muito tempo.

Quando cheguei na casa dos Newton, uma casa relativamente grande na parte mais tranquila de Forks, o som retumbava alto do lado de dentro e tinha mais carros na rua do que qualquer outra coisa. E ainda eram apenas dez da noite.

Entrei e tive a nítida impressão que toda a escola tinha sido convidada. Me espremi entre os corpos já suados, dançando amontoados na sala de estar que tinha sido transformada em pista de dança.

Passei dos casais se agarrando nos corredores e fui para a cozinha pegar algo pra beber.

No balcão da cozinha, vários baldes com gelo e bebidas estavam esperando. Peguei uma garrafa de refrigerante e me certifiquei que estava fechada antes de abri-la e beber.

Saí da cozinha que também tinha casais se agarrando e peguei meu celular, sentando no último degrau da escada, praticamente o único espaço livre ali, aparentemente.

_**Estou na festa. Onde vocês estão? –E**_

Mandei a mensagem para Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper. Os outros eu não estava muito a fim de ver.

_Quintal, perto da piscina. –A_

Sem pensar duas vezes me levantei e fiz o caminho novamente pela cozinha, passando pela porta que dava para o quintal.

Ali tinha menos gente, mas ainda era claramente o local de uma festa. Passei os olhos por todo o quintal até achar meus amigos sentados em alguns bancos, um pouco afastados da piscina, conversando.

Fui até lá e cumprimentei todo mundo, e basicamente fiquei ali, segurando vela pros meus amigos, balançando a cabeça em diversão para Alice e Jasper, que definitivamente estavam ficando mas nunca se acertavam, e olhando para as estrelas, sem nenhum momento esquecer da minha sereia.

~.~

Depois de um fim de semana reconhecidamente de merda, eu estava irritado. E apenas um pouco animado para a excursão até o Aquário, esperando que fosse algo definitivamente bom.

Eu não tinha ido à praia nem no sábado, dia da festa, nem do domingo, porque eu tinha ficado exausto depois de ajudar minha mãe com a casa e meu pai com alguns projetos. Eu simplesmente desabei na cama após terminar meus deveres e só acordei pela manhã.

As aulas da parte da manhã foram maçantes, exaustivas. Alice estava parecendo uma pipoca na hora do almoço, já que ela fazia parte da turma que iria ao Aquário hoje. Alguns alunos iriam hoje, outros amanhã.

Nossos amigos estavam com inveja de nós.

"Eu preferia passar a tarde no Aquário a ficar aqui. Qual é!" reclamou Emmett pela milésima vez no almoço.

"Calma, Emm." riu Alice. "Amanhã é a vez de vocês."

Eu e Alice rimos. Nessas horas, valia super a pena fazer parte das classes mais avançadas. Nós sempre tínhamos alguns 'privilégios' primeiro.

Nos despedimos deles antes do sinal do almoço tocar e fomos para o estacionamento, como o Sr. Molina tinha nos instruído. Um ônibus escolar amarelo já nos esperava, juntamente com o Sr. Molina, o motorista, e alguns estudantes.

Depois de se certificar que todos estavam presentes e passar as regras conosco, fomos em direção a Port Angeles.

Chegamos lá uma hora após sair de Forks. Saímos do ônibus e um guia muito simpático nos recebeu. Seu nome era Connor, e ele saiu na frente, nos mostrando as alas e os animais.

O Sr. Molina ocasionalmente fazia perguntas para se certificar que tínhamos aprendido algo em suas aulas, e então fazíamos anotações e víamos mais alguns animais.

Já passava das quatro da tarde quando finalmente chegamos à última ala.

"Muito bem," disse Connor com um sorriso gigante. "esta é a última ala, e não liguem se ela parecer pobre e ruim, é apenas temporária. Estamos arrumando espaço para nossa nova criatura."

Sr. Molina parecia que ia pular igual a Alice. Connor continuou falando.

"Como já devem saber, Dr. Barnes a descobriu em uma de suas expedições na nossa costa. É realmente impressionante saber que não são apenas lendas, não é, professor Molina?"

Sr. Molina assentiu entusiasticamente. "É impressionante. Isso mudará a biologia."

Foi o suficiente pra deixar todos ansiosos. Até eu estava meio inquieto, me perguntando o que seria.

"O que você acha que é?" perguntou Alice.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não faço ideia."

Sr. Molina continuou falando.

"Não há muito a falar sobre esta nova criatura, vendo que não sabemos muito sobre ela ainda. Mas vocês poderão observar e fazer suas anotações e no seu relatório, podem fazer suas hipóteses sobre o que não sabemos sobre ela." ele disse. "Depois de algum tempo, sairemos em direção à lanchonete, onde vocês podem comer e então voltaremos para a escola."

Todos assentiram, e após se certificar que sabíamos o que fazer, Connor nos guiou para a última ala.

Estava tudo escuro, e ele se desculpou enquanto ia ligar as luzes. Nos amontoamos diante de mais um tanque grande de vidro sem conseguir ver nada, enquanto ele ligava as luzes.

O lugar onde estávamos se iluminou primeiro, permitindo que víssemos uns aos outros.

Em seguida, ele iluminou o tanque e todos ofegaram de surpresa.

Dentro do tanque, minha sereia olhava o nosso grupo com olhos arregalados, encolhida na parede mais distante do tanque com nada além de medo em seus olhos.

E eu, congelado onde estava, só podia olhar de volta para ela em puro choque, descrença e terror enquanto meu coração afundava num mar de desespero.

* * *

**\- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por DM) –**

**Guest:** _Você não deixou nome, querido(a), então perdoe-me. Mas tá aí o capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada pela review. :)_

* * *

_Antes que digam qualquer coisa, a cena do prólogo será exatamente a primeira cena do próximo capítulo. ;) E será no POV Edward ainda, sem POV Bella por enquanto (mas teremos um POV dela daqui alguns caps). _

_E então, quem disse que a nova descoberta tinha sido a Bella, acertou (meio óbvio, eu sei). E agora, o que o Edward vai fazer? Hm? Digam o que acharam do capítulo e deixem seus palpites. :D_

_Beijo e até o próximo!_

_\- Kessy R._


	11. A aliada

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – A aliada**

Era ela.

Minha sereia.

A nova descoberta do fodido Dr. Barnes. Ele tinha encontrado minha sereia e a prendido como uma maldita conquista.

De repente todos os meus sonhos onde ela era perseguida faziam sentido. Eu estava tão em sintonia com ela desde que a vira pela primeira vez que tinha praticamente _sentido_ o que ia acontecer. Mas como?

Ela parecia tão aterrorizada.

"Ah meu Deus..." eu ouvi Alice sussurrar em completo espanto, sua voz baixa demais para alguém além de mim ouvir. "É uma sereia. De _verdade._"

As conversas aumentaram de volume, todos impressionados e agitados. O Sr. Molina voltou a falar.

"Sim, é uma sereia." ele confirmou com um sorriso que me deu vontade de bater nele.

"Ela é tão linda." disse Alice, completamente encantada.

"Dr. Barnes a encontrou nadando distraidamente na costa, e foi esperto o suficiente para conseguir capturá-la." disse Connor. "Ela tentou resistir e por isso ficou um pouco ferida nos braços, mas está bem."

Ferida? Tinham capturado _e_ machucado ela? Eu estava seriamente furioso agora.

"No momento, tudo que sabemos sobre ela é que ela não come muito. Nada do que servimos para os outros animais a fez comer." Connor continuou. "Também pode ser o choque. Animais recentemente apreendidos tendem a passar um tempo sem comer."

Ela estava com fome? Que tipo doentio de gente fazia isso com uma criatura tão bela?

"Que horrível..." disse Alice, e eu fiquei aliviado que ela pensasse parecido comigo naquele momento.

"Ela ainda será submetida a alguns testes de DNA, assim como outros testes que fazemos nas novas criaturas para que possamos obter algumas respostas." disse Connor.

"Há quanto tempo ela está aqui?" alguém perguntou. Não me virei para ver quem era, mas estava grato pela pergunta.

"Desde que foi apreendida, pouco mais de uma semana." disse Connor.

Isso explicava o tempo dela sumida.

Eu comecei a respirar rápido, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Desesperado para ir até ela e fazê-la se mexer, tirar o olhar de puro pânico em seu rosto enquanto olhava para todos.

"Muito bem, gente. Podem observá-la por cinco minutos e então estamos saindo." disse o Sr. Molina.

Todos estavam ocupado demais chegando perto do tanque para reclamar pelo pouco tempo.

Eu cerrei os punhos de ciúmes enquanto via os rapazes babando pela beleza dela. As meninas a achavam linda também, mas de uma forma mais admiradora e solidária, eu acho.

Eu fiquei parado no meu lugar, porque se eu chegasse perto demais, eu poderia socar alguém.

Enquanto eu via as pessoas apontando, rindo e se deleitando na visão dela, meu coração doeu. Eu queria tirá-la de lá. Eu _precisava_ tirá-la de lá.

As pessoas começaram a se afastar, indo para a lanchonete, mas roubando alguns olhares para a sereia enquanto saíam.

"Você vem?" perguntou Alice.

Eu assenti, engolindo em seco. "Eu vou. Apenas... me dê uns minutos."

Ela me olhou por dois segundos a mais que o necessário antes de dar de ombros e seguir o fluxo de estudantes.

Quatro caras permaneceram lá depois que a maioria se foi, além de mim.

Eles riam e um deles bateu no vidro de um dos lados, fazendo a sereia se assustar e nadar para longe, para o outro lado.

Outro cara foi e bateu no lado onde ela estava, repetindo o processo. Eles riam e começaram a bater mais alto, e a sereia nadava pra lá e pra cá, virando desesperada, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos, sua expressão torturada.

"Parem com isso!" eu gritei. "Deixem ela em paz!"

Eu estava preparado pra bater totalmente neles, mas eles riram e pararam de bater no vidro, então eu não precisei. Então eles foram saindo, ainda rindo, e eu voltei a atenção para minha sereia.

E ela olhava diretamente pra mim, seus olhos arregalados.

Eu me aproximei, engolindo seco e tremendo.

"Oi." eu disse, sem saber se ela podia me ouvir.

Ela não fez nenhum movimento, e doeu meu coração ao ver que ela não sorria. Ela sempre sorria pra mim quando eu a cumprimentava.

Agora, ela era puro terror. Mas seus olhos também continham outra coisa, que eu não pude identificar.

Coloquei uma mão no vidro do tanque levemente, para não assustá-la. Ela olhou para minha mão e depois para o meu rosto, pensativa. Eu fiquei um pouco feliz que o terror em seus olhos tinha diminuído desde que ela me vira.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está aqui." eu disse.

Ela não parecia me ouvir.

"Você pode me ouvir?"

Nenhuma resposta. Ela apenas me olhava com olhos ansiosos.

Eu suspirei e lhe dei um pequeno sorriso triste, o que a fez levantar uma perfeita sobrancelha em dúvida.

"Eu vou tirar você daqui." eu disse. "Eu prometo. Você não vai ficar exposta como um maldito troféu."

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sem entender. O vidro era grosso demais para ela ouvir, e ela estava completamente imersa em água. Me bateu que era a primeira vez que eu a via de corpo inteiro.

Eu lhe dei outro sorriso antes de puxar minha mão de volta.

"Eu vou tirar você daqui." eu prometi. Ela apenas piscou seus lindos olhos castanhos pra mim, uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto.

E antes que eu pudesse fazer algo precipitado, eu lhe dei as costas e saí, com uma nova determinação.

~.~

Alice, como sempre, tinha um maldito sexto sentido que a fazia saber exatamente quando tinha algo de errado comigo.

Ela me olhou atravessado durante todo o período que passamos na lanchonete do Aquário, mas como havia muita gente ao redor, ela não perguntou nada.

A conversa toda girava ao redor da sereia. Todos falavam dela, davam suas opiniões e comentavam. Eu ficava cada vez mais desconfortável, ao mesmo tempo pensando em como diabos eu ia tirá-la de lá.

Porque não havia como eu deixá-la lá presa. Sozinha. Assustada como o inferno.

Voltamos para o ônibus e partimos em direção a Forks. Chegamos de volta ao colégio antes do que eu esperava. Alice se ofereceu para me dar carona e eu aceitei. Sabia que não adiantaria evitá-la por muito tempo e eu racionalizei que precisaria de ajuda para tirar minha sereia do Aquário.

Eu só esperava que Alice me ajudasse.

A viagem de carro foi silenciosa apenas no primeiro minuto. Como eu suspeitava, Alice estava curiosa.

"Então, o que aconteceu? Desde que você viu a sereia você ficou calado. Mais que o normal."

Eu suspirei. Era a hora de contar a verdade.

"Lembra da minha cantora?"

Alice assentiu.

Suspirei enquanto colocava para fora num só fôlego. "É ela."

Alice parou no sinal vermelho e se virou para olhar pra mim em puro choque.

"A sereia? Ela é sua cantora?" ela perguntou.

Eu assenti.

"Você só pode estar brincando." ela disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça, negando. "Não estou."

Alice passou pelo menos um minuto inteiro calada, o que me assustou. Me virei para olhá-la, e ela olhava a rua pensativa.

"Você está me achando maluco, não é?" perguntei.

"Não..." ela disse, suspirando. "Você vai ter que me contar essa história direito. Seus pais se incomodam se eu ficar pro jantar?"

Suspirei, aliviado que ela ao menos estivesse interessada em ouvir. "Claro que não. Eles vão adorar ter você pro jantar."

Ela sorriu, enquanto virava na minha rua. "Ótimo. Então podemos conversar direito."

~.~

Assim que chegamos, meus pais nos encheram com perguntas. Alice respondeu todas porque ela isso que ela fazia.

Minha mãe ficou tão encantada quanto Alice com a sereia. Mas ela também ficou indignada, como eu, que uma criatura tão bela estivesse enjaulada (Alice lhe mostrara fotos no celular que eu não fazia ideia de quando tinham sido tiradas).

Depois do jantar, Alice subiu comigo para o quarto com a desculpa de que faríamos o relatório da visita em dupla. Era furada, mas meus pais não precisavam saber.

Então, enquanto ela sentava em posição de Buda na minha cama e eu sentava na cadeira do computador, eu lhe contei tudo. Quando eu tinha descoberto que ela era uma sereia e tudo que se seguiu.

Alice reconheceu que quando estava saindo da área do tanque, tinha olhado pra mim de volta e vira minha explosão com os caras que estavam assustando a sereia.

"Eu preciso tirá-la de lá, Alice." eu disse. "Ela está aterrorizada. É enlouquecedor."

Ela franziu. "Eu concordo que é errado mantê-la lá. É errado manter _todos_ aqueles animais ali, mas a maioria já nasceu em cativeiro e não há muito que possamos fazer. Mas como exatamente você planeja tirá-la de lá?"

"Essa é a parte difícil." eu admiti. "Eu não faço ideia."

Ela suspirou. "Eu vou te ajudar, Edward. Eu achei que você estava brincando, mas você claramente não está. Parece que o charme de sereia te pegou." ela brincou.

Eu ri sem humor. "Pegou com força, Ali. Eu simplesmente estou conectado com ela de uma forma que não sei explicar."

Ela sorriu.

"Vou pensar em alguma coisa e amanhã conversamos." ela disse, se levantando da cama. "Mas pode contar comigo. Eu também não gostei do olhar de desespero no rosto dela."

Eu assenti, engolindo seco enquanto me lembrava de seu olhar apavorado.

"Pode contar comigo." ela assegurou, apertando uma mão no meu ombro.

Eu sorri para ela e a abracei. Eu não sei por quê eu tinha duvidado de Alice. Ela sempre tinha estado ao meu lado. Mesmo na época em que fiz péssimas escolhas e arruinei a vida de algumas pessoas, ela sempre estava lá.

"Obrigado, Ali." eu disse sinceramente.

"De nada. O que você faria sem mim?" Ela sorriu.

"Muita coisa, sua anã." eu repliquei.

Ela saiu rindo do meu quarto e eu a acompanhei até a porta, me despedindo dela com um beijo em sua bochecha.

Tive mais pesadelos naquela noite, desta vez, com minha sereia enjaulada enquanto riam dela e torturavam-na com testes e mais testes e eu era forçado a assistir sem fazer nada.

Foi uma longa noite.

* * *

**\- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**Dricamcotur: **_Com certeza ela precisará da ajuda do Ed hehe Obrigada pela review!_

**R.M.C.V.: **_HAHAHA Sou uma romântica até o último fio de cabelo, então não se preocupe... hehehehe Obrigada pela review! :*_

* * *

_Alice já sabe de tudo e vai ajudar o menino Eddie a libertar a sereia. Algum palpite de como eles vão fazer isso? Estou esperando as reviews com suas opiniões sobre o capítulo e palpites. *-*_

_Uma coisa: estou pensando em fazer uma playlist da fic e preciso que vocês me digam quais músicas lembram a fic para vocês (se tiver alguma cena específica, pode dizer também). Vou ouvir todas e selecionar as que mais se encaixarem na fic. ;)_

_Até sábado que vem!_  
_Beijo,_  
_\- Kessy R._


	12. O Plano

**Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – O Plano**

No dia seguinte, a escola inteira sabia sobre a sereia. A parte da nossa turma que iria hoje pro Aquário estava praticamente borbulhando de ansiedade para vê-la.

Só no que se falava era nela. Quem já tinha visto, falava como ela era bonita e como se sabia pouco sobre sua espécie. Quem não vira, apenas absorvia os comentários como se tivessem passado toda sua vida esperando por isso.

Eu estava a ponto de dar um soco em alguém.

Mike Newton era o primeiro da minha fila.

"Ela deve ser gostosa." dizia ele na hora do almoço na nossa mesa. Eu fechei o punho. "Quer dizer, as lendas dizem que sereias são sedutoras, então ela deve ser gostosa."

Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo, contei até dez.

"Não fala desse jeito, Mike." disse Alice, repreendendo-o. "Ela é uma criatura linda, sim, mas não fale dela como se fosse um objeto."

"O que deu em você pra defendê-la?" Mike riu com Tyler ao seu lado. "É só um peixe."

Era isso. Eu ia pra detenção e Mike iria pra casa com um olho roxo.

"Para com isso, Mike." interviu Emmett, o que me surpreendeu. Olhei para ele e notei que ele estava meio inquieto. "Ela é uma criatura inteligente. Pare de falar merda ou eu vou enfiar sua cabeça num tanque assim que chegarmos no Aquário."

Eu pisquei, surpreso com a declaração de Emmett. Eu aprovava totalmente ter a cabeça de Mike Newton num tanque, mas por que ele diria uma coisa dessas?

Mike fechou a cara e saiu da mesa com Tyler, Jessica e Lauren em seu encalço, resmungando sobre como nós éramos um bando de velhos defensores de peixes. Eu quase fui até ele lhe dar um soco, mas fiquei no meu lugar. Era bom o suficiente que ele tivesse ido pra longe.

Suspirei e remexi na minha comida.

"O que é que você tem, cara?" perguntou Jasper. "Está cabisbaixo o dia todo."

Eu abri a boca pra falar, mas Alice foi mais rápida que eu.

"É um assunto delicado." ela disse. Olhando pra mim, ela continuou. "E precisamos da ajuda de vocês."

O quê? Ela ia dizer a eles? E se eles não entendessem?

Vendo meu pânico, ela falou pra mim: "Jasper, Emmett e Rose são tão seus amigos quanto eu, Edward. Eles vão entender."

"Entender o quê?" perguntou Rose, curiosa.

Eu olhei para Alice por um bom tempo antes de assentir para ela.

"Vamos." Alice disse, levantando e pegando sua bandeja vazia. "Para um lugar onde não possam nos ouvir. É um assunto complicado."

Jasper e Emmett levantaram, assim como Rosalie e eu. Seguimos Alice, deixando nossas bandejas vazias (a minha quase intocada) na lixeira, e andando pelos corredores vazios. Ela foi até a área dos laboratórios e encontrou um laboratório de matemática vazio e escuro. Ela empurrou a porta aberta e nos mandou entrar.

Fizemos como ela pedira, e logo estávamos os cinco ao redor da mesa do professor, enquanto Alice falava baixinho o segredo que eu tinha guardado por quase três meses.

"Edward conhece a sereia."

Os três olharam para mim em choque, e com um suspiro, eu lhes expliquei a história toda, resumindo. Como eu a tinha conhecido, como eu tinha ficado próximo dela. Jasper riu da minha cara por ter caído no 'charme de sereia', mas Emmett o calou.

"Não é tão difícil se apaixonar por uma sereia, Jasper." ele disse.

Eu olhei para ele em dúvida. Ele me olhou e suspirou. Com um sorriso pequeno, ele continuou falando.

"Eu trabalho no Aquário de Port Angeles." ele disse.

"O quê?" foi minha resposta chocada. Aparentemente eu não era o único. Todos o olhavam com surpresa nos olhos.

"Trabalho lá há alguns meses, desde que as coisas começaram a ficar ruins lá em casa. É meu cano de escape." ele deu de ombros. "Eu vi quando a trouxeram, e eu meio que ajudei a colocá-la no tanque novo e tentei alimentá-la. Mas eu nunca me senti tão mal sobre meu trabalho."

Eu olhei para ele ainda em choque, assim como os outros três.

"Você não disse nada..." Rosalie comentou.

"Eu não podia. Todos que trabalham lá foram proibidos de comentar sobre a sereia até que se fizesse o anúncio oficial, que sairá no final da semana." ele suspirou. "Mesmo que agora toda a escola saiba, o Aquário não está confirmando a existência da sereia até sexta-feira para qualquer um que perguntar."

"Então você a vê todo dia?" eu perguntei, engasgado.

Ele assentiu. "Eu acredito em você quando você diz que se encantou com ela, Edward. Ela é encantadora. E eu nunca me senti tão mal sobre o meu trabalho porque nunca nenhum animal se mostrou tão assustado e perdido."

Eu passei a mão nos cabelos, frustrado, um tique nervoso que iria me deixar careca um dia.

"Eu gostaria de poder tirá-la de lá," continuou Emmett. "colocá-la de volta no oceano, mas não faço ideia de como. E após o anúncio oficial, ficará mil vezes mais difícil, porque o mundo todo saberá."

Eu engoli seco, uma ideia se formando na minha cabeça. "Não se formos mais rápidos."

Eu olhei para os quatro, que me encaravam com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

"Eu preciso tirá-la de lá. É uma questão indiscutível. Alice já me deu seu apoio. Posso ter o de vocês? Se nos juntarmos, temos uma chance maior de conseguir."

Emmett não precisou pensar muito. "Eu estou dentro. Vou ajudar no que for possível."

Jasper e Rosalie se olharam por um segundo antes de assentir.

"Estamos dentro." disse Rosalie.

"Pode contar com a gente, Edward." completou Jasper, colocando uma mão no meu ombro.

O sinal que indicava o fim do horário de almoço tocou, fazendo com que nós nos olhássemos alarmados.

"Vamos sair daqui." disse Alice. Olhando para Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie, ela completou. "Vocês vão na excursão e façam algumas perguntas. Vejam tudo que puder nos ajudar a tirá-la de lá. Encontrem Edward e eu na minha casa à noite, assim que chegarem em Forks."

Todos assentimos e saímos do laboratório, nos misturando ao mar de estudantes.

Eu estava me sentindo mais confiante agora. Com meus amigos do meu lado, eu poderia realmente conseguir tirá-la de lá.

Eu só precisava descobrir _como_ eu faria isso.

~.~

À noite, por volta das nove horas, eu fui até a casa de Alice. Quando disse a meus pais que iria para lá, eles apenas disseram que eu voltasse antes da meia-noite, e eu estava bem com isso.

Assim que cheguei, ela me puxou para o quarto dela, onde Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett já estavam, ainda com as mesmas roupas que usaram no colégio, o que me fazia pensar que eles tinham acabado de chegar.

"Oi gente."

"Oi." disseram eles.

"Você demorou." disse Alice, fechando e trancando a porta do quarto.

"Desculpem, tive que ajudar meu pai com umas encomendas." eu disse.

"Tudo bem, agora vamos ao que interessa." disse Alice. "O que descobriram?"

Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper se olharam, e pareciam satisfeitos.

"O tanque onde ela está é controlado por um painel eletrônico, para prevenir aberturas não-autorizadas." começou Jasper. "Existem algumas câmeras, mas nada que eu não possa resolver."

Eu franzi. Alice também parecia confusa.

"O que está dizendo, Jasper?" perguntou Alice.

Rosalie riu. "Que isso não saia daqui," ela começou, diminuindo o tom de voz para um quase-sussurro. "mas o Jasper é um ótimo _hacker_, Alice."

Eu e Alice olhamos para ele com surpresa e ele deu de ombros.

"Nunca fiz nada ruim, juro, mas eu já invadi o sistema de segurança de uma base militar." ele disse orgulhoso.

Eu ri. "Foi você que fez os alertas de incêndio da escola ficarem malucos no ano passado? Deixando todo mundo sem aula por quase uma semana?"

Ele riu com vontade. "Ah, aquilo foi divertido."

Todos rimos com ele. "Bem, isso é uma surpresa." disse Alice. "Então você pode destravar o sistema de segurança do Aquário."

"Claro." ele piscou pra ela, deixando-a corada, o que me fez rir. "Dá pra desativar as câmeras também, então não seremos pegos."

"Emmett, como funcionário, pode entrar lá sem problemas, então nós pensamos o seguinte..." Rosalie começou a nos dizer o que ela, Jasper e Emmett tinham discutido na vinda pra cá, e parecia um bom plano.

Emmett fingiria ter um encontro com Rosalie no Aquário, o que evitaria que qualquer um que pudesse estar à noite os incomodasse. Assim que estivessem sozinhos na área da sereia, Emmett me deixaria entrar, e assim que estivéssemos dentro, Jasper travaria as câmeras, fazendo com que elas parassem de filmar, e destrancaria o tanque da sereia. Nós a tiraríamos de lá e sairíamos do Aquário com ela.

O único problema era...

"Onde vamos colocá-la?" eu perguntei, de repente me achando estúpido por não ter pensado nisso antes. "Ela não pode ficar fora da água, pode?"

Todos se olharam, sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu ouvi o Dr. Barnes conversando com os funcionários quando a trouxeram. Parece que ela não pode ficar sem água ao redor. Talvez possamos levá-la num tanque menor, com água suficiente para deixá-la molhada? Então quando chegarmos a colocamos em outro lugar..."

Alice me olhou. "Seu pai não tem nenhuma caixa grande o suficiente para colocarmos ela?"

Entendimento me iluminou. "Ele tem essa caixa retangular de metal que ele nunca terminou porque o cliente não quis mais. É do tamanho de uma pessoa, e deve caber numa van..." eu comecei a divagar.

"Ache a caixa," disse Emmett. "eu pego a van do meu pai, nós nos acomodamos nela e vamos até lá. Podemos encher a caixa com água do próprio tanque da sereia, e então a levamos. Sei exatamente por onde podemos sair, inclusive."

"Parece um plano." Alice sorriu, satisfeita. "Quando faremos isso?"

"Precisa ser antes de sexta." disse Emmett. "Uma vez que ela for anunciada, a segurança vai aumentar, e vão ter mais convidados... E ficará mais difícil explicar onde a maior aquisição do Aquário foi parar."

Isso me fez lembrar de uma coisa. "Você pode entrar em problemas por isso."

Emmett deu de ombros. "Posso arrumar outro emprego, Edward. E se não me pegarem, não podem me acusar de nada."

Ele parecia genuinamente feliz em ajudar, então eu assenti, concordando.

"Então," Alice repetiu. "quando faremos isso?"

"Quinta-feira." Jasper disse. "Preciso dar uma olhada no sistema do Aquário pelo meu computador antes de fazermos isso. Ter certeza de quanto tempo precisaremos. Farei isso amanhã, então quinta à noite vamos a Port Angeles."

Eu olhei para meus amigos e assenti, tentando deixar meus nervos em cheque.

"Parece bom." eu disse. "Eu só espero que dê certo."

"Vai dar, Edward." Alice parecia confiante. "Acredite em mim."

A parte boa era que Alice geralmente acertava as coisas. Geralmente. Eu esperava que essa fosse uma das vezes.

* * *

**\- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**Day: **_Bem-vinda, e fico feliz que esteja gostando! Haha, bom eles vão tentar tirá-la de lá! Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Obrigada pela review! :*_

* * *

_Então, o que acham que vai acontecer agora? A gangue está pronta pra resgatar a sereia, será que vão conseguir? Hm... Veremos! *risadinha*_

_Deixem suas reviews, e repito, se tiverem alguma ideia de música para incluir na playlist da fic, é só dizer! :)_

_Beijo, beijo e até sábado!_

_\- Kessy (kessy_rods no twitter)_


	13. Amigos São Pra Essas Coisas

**Desculpem a demora absurda. Pra compensar, um capítulo 2x maior que o normal, hehe. Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Stephenie Meyer tem todos os direitos sobre Twilight e seus personagens. Bom pra ela.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Amigos São Pra Essas Coisas**

Quinta-feira arrastou-se para chegar e chegou num piscar de olhos ao mesmo tempo. No dia que levou para Jasper acessar o sistema do Aquário da casa dele, eu puxei a grande caixa de metal dos fundos da oficina do meu pai para fora, me certificando que era do tamanho certo.

Eu cabia dentro da caixa, o que era dizer alguma coisa. Eu suspeitava que a sereia fosse menor do que eu, mesmo com a cauda, mas ela também poderia ser mais pesada por causa dela. A caixa não tinha puxadores, e eu amaldiçoei enquanto peguei as ferramentas necessárias para fazê-los. Nós não poderíamos tirá-la de lá sem um apoio por onde puxar.

Decidi fazer quatro puxadores, dois para cada canto da caixa. Fazê-los foi fácil e rápido, e eu estava colocando o terceiro quando meu pai apareceu na oficina.

"Edward? O que está fazendo?" ele perguntou me olhando torto.

Eu gelei. O que eu deveria dizer agora? _Pense rápido!_, eu disse a mim mesmo.

"Ahm... Trabalho de biologia!" eu disse, me amaldiçoando por não pensar em algo melhor.

Meu pai franziu. "O que no mundo vocês estão fazendo?" ele perguntou desconfiado.

"É pra uma peça." eu falei, me xingando de novo.

Ele franziu novamente, mas depois balançou a cabeça.

"Bem, que seja. Pelo menos você vai dar um destino pra essa caixa inútil." ele disse com um sorrisinho.

Eu ri nervosamente. "É."

Ele pegou uma lixa de madeira e saiu da oficina com apenas um aceno em minha direção, enquanto eu tentava me concentrar em colocar os últimos puxadores na caixa sem mutilar meus dedos.

Consegui por pouco.

~.~

Emmett passou para pegar a caixa à noite, quase à meia-noite. Juntos nós a colocamos na van, que ele tinha tirado os bancos antes, e eu fiquei aliviado ao ver que cabia.

"Tirar os bancos foi uma boa ideia." ele disse.

"É." eu suspirei. "Só espero que essa loucura dê certo."

"Eu também." ele suspirou fechando a porta da van sem fazer muito barulho. "Tem que dar certo."

"Onde vamos colocá-la quando sairmos do Aquário? Levamos ela direto pro oceano?" perguntei.

Emmett franziu. "Pode não ser uma boa ideia."

Eu olhei para ele confuso. "Por que não?"

Ele suspirou, passando a mão no rosto como se estivesse cansado. "Eu não sei. Acho que seria o primeiro lugar onde procurariam, nas redondezas do oceano. Mesmo que o mar seja enorme, não sei. E se eles perceberem que ela sumiu logo? Acho mais seguro levarmos ela para outro lugar antes de devolvê-la ao mar."

Eu pensei por um momento em sua proposta, sabendo que ele tinha um fundo de razão. Suspirei.

"Vamos ver como tudo vai se desenrolar amanhã, então decidimos com o resto do pessoal." eu falei.

"Certo." ele disse. "Amanhã na escola acertamos tudo. Por mensagens. Alice disse que não quer arriscar sermos ouvidos."

"Ok." eu respondi. "Faz sentido."

Ele riu. "Sim, faz. Alice é uma planejadora do caralho."

Eu ri com ele, e me despedi com um abraço antes de ele entrar na van e sair. Eu fui dormir naquela noite meio agitado, e novamente tive sonhos estranhos e sem sentido.

~.~

O dia na escola voou e eu não sabia o que tinha sido dado em quase todas as aulas.

Como combinado, acertamos o horário de sair para Port Angeles. Onze da noite, Emmett pegaria todo mundo em casa e iríamos para Port Angeles. Era dia de semana, e os pais de todos nós costumavam dormir cedo. Tecnicamente, nada para se preocupar.

Eu só esperava que fosse fácil assim mesmo.

Ajudei meus pais quando cheguei do colégio e fui o perfeito filho ajudador para que eles não suspeitassem de nada. Às onze da noite, eles estavam dormindo profundamente e eu estava escapando de casa pela porta da cozinha, em silêncio.

A van de Emmett me esperava na esquina, todos já lá dentro. Entrei cumprimentando todos, que pareciam tão nervosos quanto eu.

Todos usavam preto, uma ideia de Alice, porque ela achou que 'a ocasião pedia'. Eu achava ridículo, mas longe de mim ir contra ela. Desde que eu conseguisse tirar minha sereia daquele Aquário, eu vestiria qualquer coisa que Alice quisesse. Não que eu fosse contar isso a ela.

A viagem até Port Angeles foi praticamente tranquila, com todos nós conversando amenidades no carro, provavelmente para acalmar os ânimos.

Assim que chegamos lá, porém, o clima mudou. Todos pareceram ficar tensos de repente, e eu não fui o único que percebi.

"Gente, calma." disse Alice enquanto Emmett dirigia até o Aquário. "Vai dar tudo certo."

Ninguém respondeu, mas eu sabia o que todos pensavam: _Espero que dê mesmo_.

Emmett estacionou num beco vazio perto do Aquário. Então ele e Rose, que estava no banco do passageiro, olharam para trás, para nós, sentados no chão da van.

"É melhor deixar o carro aqui, onde não tem ninguém vendo." ele disse. "Podemos trazê-la pela rua de baixo." ele apontou a rua. "É vazia a essa hora."

Todos concordamos.

"Agora, recapitulando." começou Jasper. "Emmett, Rose e Edward vão para o Aquário. Emmett, como funcionário, entra primeiro e depois abre passagem para Rose e Edward. Assim que entrarem, vocês avisam pelos comunicadores e eu desligo as câmeras e o sistema de segurança do tanque da sereia."

A ideia dos comunicadores tinha sido de Alice. Eram apenas dois, eu ficaria com um e Jasper e Alice, na van, com o outro. Alice os tinha conseguido numa rifa, e sempre quis dar um uso a eles. Ela estava praticamente vibrando.

"Assim que eu fizer isso," continuou Jasper. "é com vocês. Vocês precisam tirá-la de lá em no máximo quinze minutos, para que a segurança do Aquário pense que foi apenas uma falha no sistema. Mais do que isso eles vão desconfiar de hackers e isso não será bom pra nós. Pra mim, principalmente."

Eu assenti. "Faremos isso."

"Ótimo." disse Emmett. "Rose e eu iremos na frente pro caso de ter algum segurança rodando hoje. Geralmente eles ficam só na sala de segurança olhando as câmeras, mas não sei como estão as coisas à noite depois que a sereia chegou."

"Certo. Eu espero do lado de fora com a caixa, mas vocês têm que me ajudar a carregá-la."

"Claro." disse Emmett. "Pronto?"

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, Alice nos interrompeu.

"Esperem! Estão esquecendo as máscaras!"

Rosalie rolou os olhos. "Sério, Alice? Não somos ladrões!"

"Mas, tecnicamente, estamos roubando propriedade do Aquário. Você não quer ser identificada, quer?"

Ela tinha um ponto. Rose gemeu e estendeu a mão para a máscara de esqui preta que Alice segurava.

Eu peguei uma e Emmett a outra e saímos da van, eu e Emmett carregando a caixa, que por enquanto estava leve.

O caminho pela rua deserta foi fácil, sem ninguém para interromper. Esperei pela porta lateral de funcionários enquanto Emmett entrava com Rose. Depois de cinco minutos agonizantes, ele apareceu na porta.

"Barra limpa, o segurança está na sala dormindo e roncando."

"Ótimo." eu disse, entrando. Emmett deu uma olhada do lado de fora antes de fechar a porta.

"Avise Jasper." disse Rosalie, e eu peguei o comunicador.

"Jasper, está ouvindo? Entramos." eu falei.

Sua resposta veio quase imediatamente. "Estou. Desligando as câmeras. Esperem um minuto."

Foi outro minuto agonizante antes que Jasper nos liberasse.

Emmett, então, liderou o caminho. "Por aqui." ele disse, enquanto Rose me ajudava a levar a caixa dessa vez.

Chegamos à ala da sereia rapidamente, mas ela não estava lá.

"Onde ela está?" eu sussurrei quase desesperado.

"Calma. Tem um recuo no tanque que não dá pros visitantes verem. É geralmente onde ela se esconde. Venha, por aqui."

O seguimos silenciosamente por escadas de funcionários até chegar numa área que era obviamente entrada para vários tanques. Escadas e passarelas de metal davam acesso a aberturas no chão que não era chão. O lugar tinha pouca luz. O suficiente para vermos por onde andávamos.

"Se eu ligar as luzes daqui podemos ser descobertos. Melhor fazer tudo com essa meia-luz." Emmett explicou.

"Também acho." disse Rosalie.

Eu apenas assenti, meu coração batendo tão rápido e forte que eu tinha certeza que eles ouviam.

O silêncio era enlouquecedor. Emmett nos guiou por entre passarelas e escadas até um tanque de tamanho médio, e então parou.

"É esse." ele disse. Olhando para baixo na porta de vidro que separava o tanque, ele continuou falando. "É por essas aberturas que damos comida aos animais e tudo mais. A sereia não come desde que chegou aqui. Ninguém sabe o que dar pra ela. Ela está fraca."

Eu engoli seco. "Mais uma razão pra tirá-la daí. Consegue vê-la?"

Ele assentiu. Apontando, olhou para mim. "Olhe."

Eu deixei a caixa no chão e me aproximei, olhando pela abertura. Estava embaçado por causa de toda a água, mas ela estava ali, deitada no fundo do tanque no que parecia um tapete de algas. Ela não se mexia, e imaginei que estivesse dormindo.

"Como vamos acordá-la?" perguntou Rose, pensando o mesmo que eu.

Eu não sabia, mas precisava tentar alguma coisa. Olhei no relógio. Já tinha cinco minutos que estávamos ali.

"Precisamos nos apressar. Só temos dez minutos."

Rose pensou e então se agachou, batendo no vidro da porta do tanque com o máximo de força que conseguia colocar sem fazer barulho demais.

A sereia se mexeu e levantou assustada na segunda batida. Ela olhou para todos os lados e então Emmett se agachou e abriu a porta do tanque com cuidado.

Foi o suficiente para a sereia perceber de onde vinha o barulho. Sem hesitar, ela subiu até a superfície e deixou sua cabeça emergir. Eu levantei a máscara e ela ofegou com a surpresa em me ver.

"Olá." eu disse, sorrindo.

Ela piscou duas vezes antes de sorrir timidamente.

"Eu prometi que a tiraria daqui." eu comecei dizendo. "Estou aqui para fazer isso. Esses são meus amigos Emmett e Rose."

Ela olhou para eles, mas não fez nada. Rose e Emmett apenas sorriram tranquilizadoramente para ela, suas máscaras também levantadas.

"Eu vou buscar um balde pra pegar água pra caixa." disse Emmett, saindo rápido da plataforma até uma sala de materiais perto dali.

"Vamos colocar você ali," eu apontei para a caixa, seus olhos me acompanhando. "assim que colocarmos água lá dentro. Você não pode ficar fora da água, não é?"

Ela mordeu o lábio, e eu tomei isso como um não.

"Depois vamos levá-la até o carro onde mais dois amigos nos esperam." eu disse. "E então vamos embora daqui."

Ela assentiu.

"Você é linda." disse Rosalie, surpreendendo a nós dois. Ela corou, e eu pisquei em surpresa. Rose nunca corava. "É sério. É linda."

A sereia sorriu em agradecimento.

Emmett logo voltou e enchemos três baldes de água e colocamos na caixa. A sereia submergiu para tornar nosso trabalho mais fácil. Assim que tínhamos água suficiente, fiz um gesto para ela voltar.

Ela se empurrou para cima e se apoiou na beirada no tanque, como ela fazia com as pedras do mar. Eu e Emmett a pegamos, um de cada lado, e eu contive meu ataque de histeria por finalmente estar tocando nela. Não era a hora de surtar.

A colocamos na caixa delicadamente, então Rose fechou a porta do tanque e a deixou do mesmo jeito.

"Cinco minutos, pessoal." a voz de Jasper soou nos comunicadores.

"Tempo suficiente." Emmett disse. "Vamos. Rose, lidere o caminho. Tome a chave."

Colocamos as máscaras de volta e Rose pegou a chave e foi na frente. Eu peguei um lado da caixa e Emmett a outra, e andamos o mais rápido que podíamos. Descer as escadas foi complicado e quase deixamos a sereia cair duas vezes, o que me fez pedir desculpas profusamente, recebendo apenas um sorrisinho compreensivo dela.

Ela parecia cansada. Mais de uma vez me peguei percebendo pequenas olheiras embaixo de seus olhos e sua pele mais pálida que o normal.

Saímos do Aquário pela porta lateral de funcionários, como entramos, sem que o segurança acordasse e nos visse. Andamos mais rápido pela rua, até o beco onde Alice abriu a porta da van assim que nos viu.

"Vamos!" ela apressou.

Colocamos a caixa na van e subimos, e apenas quando estávamos na estrada para Forks nos permitimos relaxar e tirar as máscaras.

"Caralho, eu não acredito." Emmett foi o primeiro a falar. "Nós conseguimos!"

Todos rimos, deixando o nervosismo ir embora. Tinha dado certo. Tínhamos resgatado a sereia.

"Obrigado, gente." eu disse de coração. "Não teria conseguido sem vocês."

Alice riu. "Amigos são pra essas coisas, Edward." Ela deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Além do mais, foi um prazer."

Eu olhei para a sereia, que estava sentada na caixa, toda a sua cauda da água, não totalmente submersa, mas o suficiente para que ela não desidratasse, ou assim eu esperava.

Ela nos olhava com um misto de surpresa e gratidão nos olhos.

"Vamos arrumar um lugar mais confortável pra você, eu prometo." eu disse, então completei: "Achamos que será melhor te levar pro mar apenas daqui um ou dois dias, para ninguém te procurar por lá de novo."

Ela assentiu, concordando, o que me deixou aliviado.

"Então, pra onde quando chegarmos a Forks?" perguntou Emmett, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

"Minha casa." eu disse. Seria complicado esconder isso dos meus pais, mas eu daria um jeito.

"Claro. Que pergunta a minha." riu Emmett.

Eu revirei os olhos para ele, e voltei a olhar para minha sereia, sã e salva perto de mim, o que ainda me deixava surpreso. Ela me olhava de volta, um brilho nos olhos que eu não entendia, mas que certamente gostava.

"Eu monitorei as outras câmeras enquanto vocês estavam lá," disse Jasper. "e não houve nenhum movimento. De fato, o segurança ainda estava dormindo quando nós saímos de Port Angeles."

"Isso é definitivamente uma coisa boa." disse Alice.

"Sim." Jasper completou. "Esperemos que eles só descubram que ela sumiu amanhã de manhã. Agora estou trabalhando em sumir com qualquer notícia ou foto relacionada a ela, pra que o Aquário passe por mentiroso quando disserem que tinham uma sereia."

Emmett riu alto. "Boa, Jazz. Eu vou adorar ver a cara do Barnes."

Eu ri com eles, gostando da ideia também.

"Depois disso é só esperar o momento certo e levá-la de volta." disse Jasper, olhando para ela com um sorriso pequeno.

A sereia acenou uma vez para ele, agradecendo.

"De nada." ele sorriu. "Como Alice disse, foi um prazer."

Ao ver o sorriso da minha garota enquanto ela agradecia, eu só podia concordar.

* * *

**\- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**AnaLuh: **_Haha bem-vinda de volta! Pois é, muito babado lol Teremos POV dela sim, logo logo. Aí você saberá tudinho que ela tá escondendo (quase tudo hehe)! hehe Obrigada pela review! _

**vique x: **_Bem-vinda e fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Estou escrevendo hehe Obrigada pela review!_

* * *

_Então, a demora foi simplesmente a vida que me atropelou e me deu um bloqueio criativo. Muito chato isso, mas enfim. Espero que o capítulo grande tenha compensado, mas não se acostumem com caps desse tamanho! haha_

_Bem, agora a hora mais importante: o que acharam do capítulo? O que acham que vai acontecer agora? Digam todos os palpites. E não esqueçam suas sugestões pra playlist também. ;)_

_Estamos próximos de um POV Bella, para aqueles que pediam. hehe Próximo capítulo deve sair no sábado, normalmente. Espero. Qualquer coisa, é só me gritar lá no twitter ou no ask._

_Sim, fiz um askfm e vocês podem sentir-se livres pra me perguntar coisas lá! Só não respondo se for spoiler! hehe :D o endereço é ask(ponto)fm(barra)raqueel_cr. Perguntem à vontade!_

_Por hoje é só. Não esqueçam de comentar. *pisca*_

_Beijo, beijo,_

_\- Kessy R. (kessy_rods no twitter)_


	14. Descobertas

**Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Bom pra ela.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Descobertas**

Chegamos na minha casa por volta das duas e meia da manhã. O truque agora era subir sem que meus pais acordassem e colocar a sereia na banheira do banheiro anexo ao meu quarto.

Era uma ideia terrível.

Mas era a única que tínhamos.

A sereia parecia exausta, cansada como todos nós, e abatida. Eu precisava descobrir o que ela comia para dar pra ela. Ela acabaria tendo um colapso e não era como se eu pudesse levá-la ao hospital se isso acontecesse.

Emmett estacionou na rua atrás da casa, e eu, ele e Jasper carregamos a caixa para fora da van. Logo ficou óbvio que a caixa não podia ir conosco.

"Eu posso carregá-la até lá." eu disse baixinho, olhando para ela que parecia mais cansada a cada minuto.

"Eu vou na frente e encho a banheira," disse Alice. "enquanto vocês guardam a caixa de volta na van e levam ela pra cima.

Ela estendeu a mão à espera das minhas chaves, e eu dei a ela rapidamente.

"Sem barulho, Ali. A última coisa que precisamos são meus pais acordando."

Ela assentiu, e juntas, ela e Rose entraram na minha casa pela porta dos fundos. Eu olhei de volta para a sereia, e ela tinha uma expressão neutra no rosto.

"Preciso levá-la nos braços." Eu disse, quase me desculpando. Eu não sabia como ela se sentia com humanos a tocando, mas era necessário.

Ela assentiu minimamente, mordendo o lábio inferior, me deixando quase congelado no lugar com a visão.

Jasper me balançou de leve.

"Vamos Edward." ele apressou.

Eu saí do meu devaneio e me aproximei, pegando a sereia em estilo noiva. Ela passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e eu juro que meu coração foi até a minha garganta e voltou com a sensação dela em meus braços. Mesmo com a cauda pesada, parecia que ela tinha sido feita pra isso.

Ela estava muito molhada e eu previ que isso seria um outro problema. Jasper foi na frente para abrir as portas para mim enquanto Emmett se livrava da água e colocava a caixa de volta na van. Pensaríamos o que fazer com ela depois.

Fui com cuidado para que a cauda dela não batesse em nada e não fizesse barulho. Subi as escadas devagar, ouvindo com alívio os roncos do meu pai.

Entrei no meu quarto e fui direto para o banheiro, onde Alice e Rose esperavam, a banheira quase cheia.

"Vou te colocar de volta na água." eu disse a sereia, mas seu rosto estava estranho. Algo parecia errado.

Pensando que era a falta de água, eu a coloquei cuidadosamente na banheira. Ouvi a porta do meu quarto fechar e vi pelo canto do olho Jasper e Emmett na entrada do banheiro pequeno.

Colocar a sereia na água pareceu melhorar sua aparência. Ela fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro de alívio, e nós a imitamos soltando nosso próprio suspiro.

E então ela abriu os olhos, parecendo surpresa, e olhou para si mesma. Acompanhamos o olhar dela, e o que eu vi me deixou completamente pasmo.

Sua cauda estava sumindo.

A ponta que estava para fora da banheira começou a se desfazer, escorrendo para baixo, colorindo a água com pontos verdes, azuis e marrons. A sereia não parecia sentir dor, só parecia surpresa como todos nós.

Eu estava prestes a entrar em pânico por ela estar perdendo a cauda quando uma perna emergiu da superfície da banheira.

Uma perna branca, perfeitamente modelada e colorida com pontos azuis, marrons e verdes que escorriam da superfície como se fossem glitter, sendo lavados para baixo.

Todos soltamos arquejos diante disso.

"Ela tem pernas!" Emmett exclamou, talvez alto demais.

"Emmett!" eu sussurrei urgentemente. "Sem barulho!"

Ele já tinha as mãos na boca, parecendo arrependido. "Desculpe." ele sussurrou. "Eu só me assustei."

"Todos nós." Alice completou. "Você sabia disso, Edward?"

Eu olhei para ela. "Se eu soubesse, você acha que teríamos tido todo esse trabalho para tirá-la do Aquário?"

Alice mordeu o lábio e sorriu. "Você tem razão."

Olhei para a sereia, que também parecia ter perdido a cobertura de pele que cobria seu torso superior. Seus cabelos longos cobriam a maior parte de seu tronco, mas não completamente.

"Oh meu Deus, ela está nua!" Rosalie exclamou sussurrando. "Fora daqui, garotos!"

Ela e Alice rapidamente nos empurraram para fora, mas eu ainda peguei um olhar surpreso da sereia, olhando para nós lindamente confusa.

Então seu olhar de confusão passou para medo, e Alice e Rose congelaram. Eu me virei para frente e todo o meu sangue congelou.

"Bem, eu não esperava por isso." disse minha mãe, nos olhando de seu robe fechado, o cabelo preso num coque e braços cruzados, uma expressão surpresa e nada satisfeita nos olhos.

Engoli em seco e tentei ser amigável, sabendo que não adiantaria nada.

"Ei, mãe."

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Não venha com 'ei mãe' pra mim, Edward. O que todos vocês estão fazendo com a sereia do Aquário?"

"Você chegou a ver que ela era uma sereia?" perguntei estupidamente.

Ela rolou os olhos. "Ouvi vocês chegando e resolvi vim ver o que era. Fiquei tão surpresa em vê-la que apenas observei por entre Jasper e Emmett até que vocês saíram."

Nos olhamos, ninguém sabia o que dizer. Meu pai ainda roncava no quarto.

Minha mãe parecia cansada. "Edward? Por favor, meu filho, me explique o que está acontecendo."

Eu olhei em seus olhos e o que vi ali foi pura curiosidade. Havia também frustração e talvez um pouco de irritação, mas aquela era minha mãe. Eu tinha que poder confiar nela. Eu olhei para trás para a sereia e vi que seu olhar de medo tinha sido substituído por um pouco de apreensão.

Engoli em seco e me virei para Alice.

"Ali, você pode ajudá-la a se limpar? Já que ela tem pernas, talvez possa ficar fora da água. Pegue alguma roupa minha e vista-a, ok?"

Alice saiu de seu choque e assentiu. "Venha Rose, me ajude."

"Claro." Rose sussurrou.

Alice foi até meu armário, pegou um par de shorts e um moletom e voltou para o banheiro, fechando a porta.

Ficamos só eu, Jasper, Emmett e minha mãe no quarto.

"Senta, mãe." eu disse. "É uma longa história."

~.~

Meia hora depois, minha mãe sabia de tudo. Desde que eu tinha ouvido a sereia pela primeira vez até toda a operação para tirá-la de lá.

Emmett e Jasper ajudaram contando parte do plano, e Jasper até disse o que tinha feito no sistema de segurança do Aquário.

Minha mãe parecia positivamente assustada com tudo, mas quando ele assegurou que ninguém nos pegaria só por isso, ela relaxou um pouco.

"Edward, no que você estava pensando? Eu sei que você gosta dela, é óbvio só pelo jeito que você olhou pra ela. Mas, e se descobrirem?"

Eu suspirei, passando a mão no cabelo em frustração. "Mãe, eu não podia deixá-la lá, assustada, faminta, e presa. Eu tinha que tirá-la de lá."

"Então por que não a levou pro oceano logo que saíram de lá?" ela perguntou.

"Achamos que não seria uma boa ideia, Sra. Masen." Emmett disse. "Os caras do Aquário podem encontrá-la logo, ela está muito fraca. Pode não ter forças pra voltar pra onde quer que ela more no fundo do mar."

Minha mãe suspirou, passando a mão na testa, seu tique nervoso para sempre que ela estava estressada.

"Mãe..." eu comecei, mas ela me parou com uma mão levantada.

Ela olhou para mim e seus olhos pareciam compreensivos.

"Eu entendo, tudo isso. Eu..." ela suspirou. "Quando você e Alice me contaram da sereia no começo da semana, eu também achei horrível que ela estivesse presa. Eu percebi que você estava muito perturbado com isso, Edward, mas achei que era apenas simpatia. Hoje vejo que foi mais que isso."

Eu não disse nada, esperando que minha mãe terminasse de falar.

"Eu não posso mandar que vocês a levem de volta, então eu vou permitir que ela fique aqui em casa até a poeira baixar." ela disse.

Eu sorri largamente, pronto para abraçá-la, mas ela me parou novamente.

"Mas prometa-me que a levará de volta quando for a hora, Edward." ela disse. "Ela não é humana, não poderá ficar conosco por muito tempo."

Eu engoli seco, sabendo que era a mais pura verdade.

"Eu prometo."

Ela sorriu. "Bom."

Bem nessa hora, Alice e Rose saíram do banheiro com a sereia entre elas. Ela estava em pé, para a nossa surpresa, e se apoiava em Alice e Rose enquanto andava cambaleando, testando as novas pernas.

Ela estava vestida num moletom meu do time de natação e um par de shorts que batia um pouco acima de seus joelhos. Tinha uma altura mediana, entre Alice (que era baixinha) e Rose (que tinha 1.80m de altura, a típica modelo).

Seu cabelo estava molhado, caindo sobre seus ombros. Ela parecia um pouco melhor, eu não sabia se era do banho ou porque ela estava finalmente livre.

"Uau." minha mãe soltou.

Ela levantou a cabeça para nós e pareceu apreensiva ao ver minha mãe.

"Não se preocupe." eu disse. "Ela também quer ajudá-la."

"Ela entende a nossa língua?" minha mãe perguntou.

"Sim." respondi.

Ela sorriu para nós, especialmente para minha mãe.

"Bem, agora eu entendo por quê você se apaixonou, Edward. Com um sorriso desse... Ela é encantadora." minha mãe comentou.

"Mãe!" eu ralhei, corando.

Ela riu de leve, junto com meus amigos. "Eu vou até a cozinha fazer um chocolate quente para nós. Contanto que não façam barulho, seu pai não vai acordar. Eu prefiro contar tudo isso a ele quando for de manhã."

Eu assenti, concordando com ela.

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos descobrir o que ela come." disse Alice.

"Era o que eu estava pensando." completou Emmett. "Ela não come há quase duas semanas."

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos. "Bem, isso acaba hoje. Tem bastante coisa na geladeira e na dispensa, descobriremos algo que ela possa comer. Venham comigo."

Eu fui até a sereia para ajudá-la a andar, ela ainda parecia insegura em como usar pernas. Alice e Rose a soltaram quando eu cheguei para ampará-la, segurando-a pela cintura.

"Só queria poder saber seu nome." eu disse para ela, enquanto os outros observavam. "Seria mais fácil."

Ela olhou para mim com olhos castanhos brilhantes e soltou uma pequena risada que deixou todos nós hipnotizados.

Então, ela me surpreendeu mais uma vez, quando olhando nos meus olhos, ainda com um sorriso no rosto, ela disse na mais perfeita voz de soprano:

"Isabella. Meu nome é Isabella."

* * *

_ELA FALA! *risadinhas* Sim, ela fala e saberão por que ela só falou agora no próximo capítulo – que é POV Bella! hihihihihi_

_Então, acho que deu pra normalizar os posts, então sábado que vem tem mais. Tô enrolada com o TCC da pós-graduação e estudos, mas tô me organizando e farei de tudo pra não atrasar mais! :) Me ajudem nessa mandando reviews e dizendo o que estão achando da fic! Vou adorar ler todas *-*_

_Por hoje é só, o que acharam do capítulo? __Comentem e até o próximo._

_Beijo, beijo._

_\- Kessy R. (kessy_rods no twitter)_


	15. Explicações

**Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Bom pra ela.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Explicações**

**POV Isabella**

Eu mordi de volta a risada que queria sair da minha boca ao vê-lo tão chocado. Honestamente, eu também estava um pouco chocada – ter pernas e poder falar entre humanos era tão surreal que parecia que eu estava sonhando.

Mas a cara dele, do meu humano curioso e incrivelmente gentil, estava mais chocada do que eu jamais tinha visto alguém ficar.

"Ela também fala!" o grandalhão com jeito de criança que trabalhava no Aquário se impressionou de novo.

Eu mordi o lábio e assenti devagar, não muito segura de falar novamente.

A mãe do humano – Edward, eu tinha que aprender a usar seu nome depois de ter ouvido tantas vezes – foi a primeira a sair do choque, ou pelo menos, a primeira a fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

"Bem, isso é realmente impressionante. Bem-vinda à nossa casa, Isabella." ela me disse com um sorriso gentil, olhos surpresos, mas também calorosos.

Eu assenti de leve novamente, sentindo o olhar de Edward perfurando minha carne. "Obrigada."

"Agora, vamos todos para a cozinha. Tenho certeza que Edward pode ajudar Isabella a descer sozinho, certo?" ela perguntou, mas de alguma forma parecia que ela não estava sugerindo.

Depois de segundas e terceiras olhadas em minha direção, estávamos sozinhos novamente no quarto, e eu olhei tentativamente para Edward.

Seu olhar de pura adoração e carinho me tirou o fôlego, e eu lhe dei um sorriso pequeno. Ele riu de leve em retorno.

"Uau. Eu nunca imaginaria. Por que não falou antes?" ele perguntou, parecendo apenas um pouco chateado pelo fato.

"Eu disse a você." eu sorri. "Não podia falar."

"E como pode agora?" ele perguntou.

Eu abri a boca para explicar, mas de repente minha visão ficou turva e minhas novas pernas fraquejaram. Se não fosse Edward ali, eu teria tombado no chão.

"Ah meu Deus, deixe as explicações pra depois. Você precisa comer alguma coisa." ele disse, me pegando nos braços da mesma forma que tinha me levado ao quarto.

Eu enrolei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço para me apoiar, e ele desceu as escadas de sua casa devagar e silenciosamente.

Quando chegamos à cozinha, todos estavam aos sussurros ao redor da mesa. Não era preciso perguntar o tópico, estava mais do que óbvio que era de mim que estavam falando, principalmente depois que Edward chegou comigo e todos se calaram.

Ele me colocou em uma superfície de quatro pernas, igual a que os outros estavam sentados. As paredes do lugar giravam e eu tinha dificuldades de me concentrar nos detalhes do ambiente.

"Ela precisa comer alguma coisa." disse Edward, sua voz urgente. "Ela quase desmaiou agora."

Vi a mãe dele se mexer ao redor do lugar com rapidez, e logo uma coisa redonda e vermelha estava à minha frente.

Tentei falar, mas minha voz quase não saiu. Edward sentou ao meu lado e segurou a coisa vermelha na minha frente. "Eu não sei o quanto do nosso mundo você sabe. Essa é uma maçã, uma fruta muito gostosa. Coma, por favor. Se você não gostar do sabor, podemos procurar outra coisa."

Ele aproximou a tal maçã do meu rosto e eu a mordi devagar, tentativamente, confiando nesse humano estranho que tinha essa conexão incrível comigo. A fruta quase derreteu na minha boca, e eu a mastiguei devagar, gostando do sabor. Peguei o restante com minhas próprias mãos e continuei comendo até o centro.

"Ei, isso não. É o talo da fruta. Não comemos isso." ele riu de leve, levando o talo para longe. "Quer mais?"

Eu assenti, tentando falar. "Sim."

"Aqui," a mãe dele colocou um prato colorido à minha frente. "não sabemos como seu organismo funciona, mas salada é bom pra qualquer ser vivo."

Eu olhei para a 'salada', que era um misto de folhas verdes, e outras coisas estranhas coloridas. Com exceção das folhas, que pareciam com algas, o restante não se parecia com nada do que eu já tinha visto.

Ela me estendeu uma espécie estranha de tridente pequeno. "Use isto para pegar as porções e comer."

"Vocês comem com tridentes?" perguntei curiosa, minha voz um pouco melhor, a tontura tinha passado um pouco.

Eles riram baixinho. Edward foi o primeiro a falar. "Não são tridentes. Chamamos de garfos. São talheres, objetos que usamos para pegar a comida do prato."

Eu pisquei, mordi o lábio e assenti, sem graça.

"Não precisa ficar com vergonha," a baixinha que me ajudara a tomar banho e me trocar falou com um sorriso. "isso tudo deve ser muito estranho pra você."

"E é." eu disse, mas coloquei o tridente, quer dizer, o _garfo_, na salada.

Quando o trouxe de volta à boca, ele tinha espetado uma folha e alguns círculos vermelhos. Eu coloquei na boca e mastiguei. Tinha um gosto muito bom, e logo eu me vi comendo sem perguntar nada mais a ninguém.

"Isso é melhor que alga no espeto." eu disse.

"Aposto que é." o grandalhão riu.

"Você come algas?" Edward perguntou.

Eu assenti. "Principalmente."

Continuei comendo enquanto eles me observavam. Não me incomodei muito com ser observada desta vez, porque sabia que esses humanos não me machucariam. Eles me tiraram daquele Aquário horrível e me deram abrigo. Eu sabia que não poderia voltar ao oceano agora – eu acho que preferia enfrentar o Aquário a fúria de meus pais – então eu poderia muito bem aproveitar enquanto podia ficar.

Pouco tempo depois, eu tinha terminado o prato de salada, e me sentia muito melhor. A mãe de Edward me deu um cilindro cheio de água e eu bebi com vontade. Não costumava beber água, mas eu ia confiar nos instintos de mãe dessa mulher.

Me senti muito melhor depois que terminei.

"Melhor?" perguntou Edward, seu sorriso gentil e olhar preocupado nunca deixando seu rosto.

Eu assenti. "Obrigada." Me virei para todos os seus amigos. "Obrigada a todos vocês."

Eles sorriram e deram variações de 'de nada', 'disponha', e então o cara com cabelos amarelos (acho que seu nome era Jasper), voltou a falar.

"Então... Podemos saber por que você só falou agora?" ele perguntou.

Eu olhei para Edward brevemente e vi a curiosidade de todos refletida em seus olhos. Eu sabia que lhes devia ao menos uma explicação, então assenti e comecei a falar.

"Há uma lenda entre os sereianos de que podemos andar entre humanos ao sair da água salgada." eu disse. "Mas isso só acontece se existir contato com água doce. A cauda derrete, e pernas aparecem no lugar. A mesma coisa acontece com a voz. Nossa voz só pode ser ouvida por humanos se for cantada, uma fala normal é impedida enquanto estamos na forma de sereia. Só podemos falar normalmente sem a cauda."

Eu parei um momento para respirar e continuei antes que perguntassem alguma coisa.

"Ninguém nunca se atreveu a sair da água salgada para testar essa teoria, porque também havia a teoria de que água doce pode nos matar." dei de ombros. "Eu acho que essa é a teoria falsa."

Eles riram de leve.

"Isso explica seu olhar estranho antes de eu te colocar na banheira." eu ouvi Edward dizer, e me impressionei que ele tivesse notado.

"Sim." respondi. "Desculpem não ter falado antes. Eu realmente não podia, e quando minha cauda sumiu, eu estava tão surpresa que nem sequer tentei falar. Eu nem sequer pensei na possibilidade."

Olhei para Edward. "Mas então você perguntou meu nome, e eu queria te dizer por tanto tempo que simplesmente saiu. Eu percebi que podia falar normalmente praticamente ao mesmo tempo que vocês."

Ele sorriu de volta pra mim. "Bem, fico feliz que finalmente possamos nos comunicar direito. Aquela coisa de mímica era meio complicada."

Eu ri de leve e ele riu comigo, enquanto os outros observavam nossa interação.

Conversamos um pouco mais durante a madrugada, eles me explicando coisas do seu mundo e eu dizendo uma coisa ou outra do meu, até que os amigos de Edward precisaram ir embora. Eles tinham escola no dia seguinte (o que quer que isso fosse) e sol estava perto de nascer.

Depois que se despediram de mim, prometendo visitas, eles foram embora, e a mãe de Edward arrumou a cama dele para que eu pudesse dormir lá.

Só então eu percebi o quanto estava exausta.

Edward se estabeleceu numa superfície que ele chamava de colchão de ar, perto da cama onde eu dormiria.

"Desculpe por tirar sua cama de você." eu disse, assim que a mãe dele voltou para seu próprio quarto e nós fomos deixados sozinhos.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão. "Não se preocupe com isso. Durma. Eu provavelmente estarei no colégio quando você acordar, mas pode falar com a minha mãe se precisar de qualquer coisa. Ela vai estar em casa."

Eu assenti. "Obrigada, Edward."

"Disponha, Bella." ele disse.

Eu sorri. "Por que me chamou de Bella?"

Ele subiu e desceu os ombros, num gesto que eu tinha aprendido mais cedo. "Combina com você. Não que Isabella não seja bonito."

Eu sorri mais largamente, e ele começou a me encarar. "Eu gostei."

Ele riu de leve, parecendo sem graça, um flash de vermelho cobrindo suas bochechas. "Que bom, então."

Nos encaramos por mais um minuto e então ele balançou a cabeça e me deu um sorriso pequeno.

"Boa noite, Bella." ele falou, deitando em seu colchão. "Durma bem."

"Você também, Edward."

Eu deitei em sua cama, me ajustei com minhas novas pernas – que eram ótimas, eu adorava a minha nova flexibilidade com elas – e fechei os olhos, confortável.

Os sonhos não demoraram a me encontrar.

* * *

**\- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**Akara: **_Tá aí mais! Obrigada pela review :D_

**AnaLuh: **_Ah, muito obrigada! Bloqueios são difíceis de superar, fico feliz que estou conseguindo haha :D Hehe, a mãe do Ed é amor, e fico feliz de ver que você se conecta com os personagens *-* Awn! Obrigada pela review e pela sugestão de música, beijo!_

* * *

_Yay! Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Não foi o único POV Bella da fic, mas o próximo cap volta a ser POV Edward. Veremos o que vai acontecer, mas digam seus palpites! Vou adorar lê-los._

_Anyway, comentem bastante e eu os verei sábado que vem! :D _

_Beijo, beijo,_

_Kessy (kessy_rods no twitter)_


	16. Disfarce

**Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Bom pra ela.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Disfarce**

Não consegui dormir.

As duas horas que se passaram até que eu precisasse levantar passaram devagar. Eu estava agitado demais para fechar os olhos.

Bella, por outro lado, dormiu praticamente assim que se deitou. Isso não significa que ela dormiu tranquilamente.

Ela resmungava e murmurava durante o sono. Nada que eu pudesse identificar o que era, ela falava na língua estranha que eu já tinha ouvido ela cantar. Mas o que eu ouvi era o suficiente para me deixar angustiado.

Sereias sonhavam? Se sonhassem, poderiam ter pesadelos? Os movimentos e barulhos que Bella fez enquanto dormia pareciam muito com barulhos de quem tem pesadelos. Eu fiquei tentado a acordá-la, mas não sabia se devia. Além do mais, ela estava exausta. Precisava de seu descanso mais do que eu.

Quando o relógio deu seis horas da manhã, me levantei devagar e peguei roupas no armário, me fechando no banheiro e tomando um banho rápido, escovando os dentes e fazendo minha higiene matinal com o máximo de silêncio possível. Eu não sabia se Bella tinha sono leve, e não queria acordá-la.

Saí do banheiro e percebi que ela tinha parado de resmungar, agora ressonava tranquilamente em minha cama, enrolada nos meus lençóis, o que me fez ter pensamentos nada lisonjeiros.

Balancei a cabeça para limpá-la e peguei meu material da escola e arrumei o local onde eu tinha dormido, encostando o colchão de ar ainda cheio na parede oposta à porta.

Saí de fininho, olhando para ela mais duas vezes antes de fechar a porta.

Antes de chegar à cozinha, eu ouvi a conversa dos meus pais.

"Anthony, não podemos tirá-la daqui. Ela correrá perigo!" minha mãe dizia.

Eu congelei em meus passos, e fiquei escondido na parede antes da cozinha, escutando com o coração na boca.

"Elizabeth, querida, eu sei que você quer ajudá-la, mas já pensou nas consequências para nós? Para Edward? E se a descobrirem aqui? Nos acusarão de roubo, ou no mínimo de sermos cúmplices." Meu pai parecia preocupado, e o pior era que eu não sabia como acalmar suas preocupações, porque eram totalmente válidas.

"Pensaremos no que fazer se isso acontecer. Mas você não pode estar considerando seriamente expulsá-la daqui, Anthony. Me diga que não está."

_Por favor pai, diga que não está..._

Ouvi um suspiro vindo do meu pai, e então suas palavras. "Eu sei que isso acabaria com Edward. Pelo que você me disse, ele está apaixonado por ela."

Eu corei. Era óbvio assim?

Tudo bem, era óbvio. Eu tinha arriscado minha vida tirando Bella do Aquário. Tudo bem, não a vida, mas ainda assim, tinha sido um grande risco.

"Eu não acho que apenas uma paixonite, Anthony. Você precisa vê-lo com ela." O tom de voz da minha mãe era sorridente. "Ele só tem olhos pra ela."

Eu ouvi outro suspiro.

"Não farei nada com ela. Mas só vamos deixá-la aqui por uma semana ou duas, no máximo. Depois disso, ela volta pro oceano, onde é o lugar dela."

Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. Sabia que meu pai estava certo, e eu não podia evitar ficar apreensivo com o dia que eu tivesse que levar Bella de volta para o mar, mas eu cruzaria essa ponte quando chegasse lá.

Entrei na cozinha meio nervoso. Meus pais me olharam, mas apenas minha mãe sorriu.

"Bom dia, querido." ela disse.

Fui até ela e lhe dei um beijo na testa, retribuindo o cumprimento. Então encarei meu pai. Ele me analisava criticamente, como se quisesse descobrir algo.

"Bom dia, pai." eu disse, nervoso.

Ele me olhou por dois segundos antes de suspirar e ir direto ao assunto.

"Sua mãe me contou sobre a sereia e o que vocês, crianças malucas, fizeram para tirá-la do Aquário."

Eu engoli seco e me sentei em um dos banquinhos do balcão, sem dizer nada.

"Edward, eu posso entender por que você fez isso. E eu vou ajudá-lo, assim como sua mãe, a mantê-la segura porque eu sei como isso é importante pra você. Mas você precisa devolvê-la ao mar o mais rápido possível. Sabe disso, não é?"

Eu suspirei.

"Sei, pai. Eu só..." passei a mão no cabelo em frustração. "Eu não podia deixá-la lá. Sozinha, indefesa, assustada e faminta. Ela ia morrer ali dentro se eu não fizesse alguma coisa!"

"E eu estou feliz que você fez. Uma criatura tão única não deve ser mantida em cativeiro. Eu só espero que ela valha a pena o trabalho e o risco que você correu."

Eu olhei para ele para vê-lo com nada além de preocupação nos olhos.

"Ela vale." eu garanti.

Ele assentiu uma vez. "Então assunto encerrado. Coma ou vai se atrasar para o colégio."

Eu sorri para ele e fiz como ele me pediu. Pouco tempo depois, estava pronto para sair, mas hesitava na porta da frente, segurando a bicicleta.

Minha mãe me viu ali parado e riu de mim.

"Edward, ela vai ficar bem. Vou checá-la de tempos em tempos e quando ela acordar eu lhe farei um belo café-da-manhã e farei companhia a ela. Vá pra aula, querido."

Eu suspirei e sorri para minha mãe.

"Tudo bem. Até mais tarde, mãe."

Ela acenou e eu saí de casa pedalando, sabendo que tinha deixado um pedaço do meu coração na minha cama.

~.~

Alice estava no modo tagarela hoje. Mais do que o normal. Ela falava alegremente sobre um fim de semana de compras com Rosalie, e flertava com Jasper descaradamente.

Mike, Tyler, Lauren e Jessica não estavam na nossa mesa hoje. Na verdade, desde o começo da semana que eles não sentavam com a gente, coisa pela qual eu era grato.

"Então, como ela está?" perguntou Emmett ao meu lado, falando baixinho para não sermos ouvidos.

Eu engoli minha maçã, lembrando que tinha sido a primeira coisa que ela provara de madrugada.

"Quando eu saí ela ainda estava dormindo. Mas ela parecia bem."

Ele assentiu, mordendo sua pizza. "Que bom. Vamos visitá-la amanhã."

Eu assenti de volta, concordando, e continuei meu almoço tranquilamente, pensando em Bella.

~.~

Depois da última aula, Alice me segurou antes que eu pudesse pular na minha bicicleta e sair correndo. Ou melhor, pedalando.

"O que foi, Ali? Você sabe que eu preciso voltar pra casa." eu disse impaciente.

"Calma. Não vai demorar. É só que eu estava pensando com Rosalie..." ela nos aproximou de uma árvore onde não passava ninguém, e conversamos baixinho. "Será muito ruim se Bella ficar só na sua casa o tempo todo. Já que ela está por aqui, podemos muito bem levá-la para conhecer o lugar, nossos costumes. Esse tipo de coisa."

Eu pisquei, incrédulo. "Você quer fazer turismo com a Bella?"

"Sim!" ela parecia empolgada. "Mas então Rosalie disse algo importante. Se sairmos por aí com Bella, ela pode ser reconhecida, de um jeito ou de outro, pelos funcionários do Aquário ou alguém que saiba da existência dela. Precisamos disfarçá-la."

Eu olhei para ela confuso.

"O que você tem em mente, Alice?"

"Hm. Eu pensei em cortar o cabelo dela, mas Rosalie disse que isso seria um sacrilégio e eu concordei. Um cabelo lindo daquele simplesmente _não se corta._" ela me disse, como se fosse uma regra extremamente importante.

"Aham..." eu me limitei a dizer.

"Então pensamos em colocar uma peruca nela, talvez lentes de contato, se ela se sentir confortável. E então só vai precisar um pouco de maquiagem. Damos um sobrenome a ela, e _voillá_, ela estará pronta para passear no nosso mundo sem ser reconhecida!"

Alice bateu palmas e pulou, parecendo uma foca fazendo um truque. Eu segurei minha língua de dizer isso a ela, e também minha risada.

A ideia dela não era ruim. Bella provavelmente ficaria curiosa sobre o nosso mundo, e eu adoraria mais do que tudo mostrar um pouco a ela.

Alice interpretou meu sorriso de babaca apaixonado antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

"Ah, você gosta da ideia! Eu sabia! Eu disse a Rose que você toparia!"

Eu revirei os olhos, balançando a cabeça para a animação excessiva da minha melhor amiga.

"Calma, Ali. Preciso ver com Bella se ela está bem com tudo isso. Pode ser demais para processar, e eu quero ter certeza que ela fique confortável."

Ela me olhou com doçura nos olhos.

"Ah, Edward, que lindo sua preocupação com ela." ela sorriu. "Você está certo. Pergunte a ela hoje, e amanhã de manhã estaremos todos na sua casa para visitá-la, e se ela aceitar se disfarçar, já podemos sair para o shopping e dar um passeio com ela, que tal?"

Eu assenti, me virando e pegando minha bicicleta, sabendo que a conversa estava no fim.

"Claro. Até amanhã, Ali."

Ela riu da minha impaciência. "Até, garoto apaixonado. Diga a Bella que mandei um oi."

Eu assenti e pedalei de volta para casa sem uma palavra a mais.

Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que não era pelo exercício de pedalar. Quanto mais perto eu chegava de casa, mais rápido meu coração martelava.

E então eu cheguei, e quando atravessei a cerca que fechava a propriedade, vi Bella e minha mãe na varanda, canecas em suas mãos e sorrisos nos rostos enquanto elas conversavam calmamente.

Eu parei por um segundo e as encarei descaradamente.

Bella usava outro par de shorts meus, e uma camiseta da minha mãe. Ela usava sandálias de dedo que também eram da minha mãe e tinha o cabelo longo cor de mogno todo solto, caindo sobre os ombros.

Ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida.

Eu devo ter feito algum barulho ao perceber isso, porque as duas levantaram as cabeças em minha direção.

Minha mãe falou alguma coisa, mas eu não ouvi.

Tudo que eu conseguia ver era o sorriso brilhante de Bella, refletido em seus olhos e dirigido totalmente a mim.

* * *

**\- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**akara: **_Haha, daqui pra frente só vai ter mais Beward. :D Obrigada pela review!_

**Auriana cullen: **_Você desativou suas PM's, então respondo por aqui: feliz que tenha gostado! Obrigada pela review! :)_

* * *

_Awn, esses dois. s2_

_Capítulo demorou um pouco mais que o esperado, mas tá aí. Esses últimos dias foram uma loucura, fico feliz que consegui terminá-lo._

_Enfim, um aviso pra vocês: vou viajar sexta (dia 08) e só volto dia 17. Vou tentar escrever o próximo capítulo e programar o post, assim vocês não ficam uma semana sem ter capítulo, ok? Vou tentar. Tenho tanta coisa pra fazer antes de viajar que meu tempo tá minúsculo, mas farei o possível._

_E agora, o que acham que vai acontecer? Bella vai querer se disfarçar? Hm... Hehe.  
Não deixem de comentar! Seus comentários são meu combustível pra escrever. :)_

_Beijo, beijo  
Kessy (kessy_rods no twitter)_


	17. Vivendo o presente

_**Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Aquela sortuda.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Vivendo o presente**

Depois de ver o sorriso mais lindo no qual eu já tinha posto os olhos, minha mãe me cumprimentou e deixou eu e Bella sozinhos na varanda.

Assim que me sentei ao lado dela, ela levantou a caneca para me mostrar o que bebia.

"Café." ela disse. "Sua mãe que fez."

Eu sorri para ela. "Minha mãe faz o melhor café do mundo."

Ela sorriu e virou-se para sua caneca, segurando-a com as duas mãos e bebericando mais um pouco. Ela parecia envergonhada, me olhando de soslaio e corando quando via que eu não tirava os olhos dela.

Eu pigarreei para chamar sua atenção.

"Então, dormiu bem essa noite?" perguntei, lembrando da sua agitação na cama.

Ela assentiu de leve. "Sim."

Eu mordi o lábio. Eu não sabia se ela estava dando uma resposta sincera ou me poupando do pior.

"Que bom." respondi.

Ela assentiu e repetiu a pergunta. "Você dormiu bem? Desculpe por tirar sua cama de você."

Eu ri de leve.

"Não se preocupe, eu estou bem."

Era uma mentirinha branca, porque eu estava morrendo de sono, mas eu podia deixar pra lá por um minuto.

Ela sorriu e eu aproveitei o momento para dizer a ela a ideia de Alice.

"Então... Alice e Rose estiveram pensando em levar você para passear amanhã." eu disse.

Ela franziu a testa, numa expressão adoravelmente confusa.

"O que é passear?"

"Você sabe, sair por aí, ver as coisas..." eu disse, gesticulando.

"Ah, sim. Claro." ela corou. "Mas... eu não seria reconhecida?"

"Aí é que está. Com exceção das duas turmas do último ano, ninguém além do pessoal do Aquário viu você. Mas mesmo assim, Alice pensou em disfarçá-la."

Ela tinha aquele olhar confuso de novo, e eu expliquei. "Alice pensou em mudar sua aparência, assim não vão reconhecê-la se você sair com elas."

Ela pareceu assustada. "Eu não quero mudar minha aparência."

Eu me apressei a explicar. "Não, não. Não é pra sempre. É temporário. Alice pensou em colocar um cabelo falso por cima do seu e colocar um pouco de maquiagem, assim você ficaria um pouco diferente do que você é. Mas tudo isso sai." Eu assegurei.

Então eu percebi que Bella já parecia um pouco diferente. Sua pele parecia mais pálida, mas num tom humano. Ela parecia mais humana agora. Era como se a pele dela tivesse mudado de textura.

"Ah." ela assentiu, parecendo entender. "Alice acha que isso vai funcionar?"

"Sim."

"E você, acha que é uma boa ideia?" ela me perguntou, olhando bem nos meus olhos. "Eu gostaria muito de conhecer o seu mundo, Edward, mas não quero ser presa de novo."

Eu suspirei, sorrindo pra ela em simpatia, tentando não me perder em seus olhos chocolate.

"Não se preocupe. Não vamos colocar você em qualquer perigo. Eu acho uma boa ideia. Eu quero te mostrar meu mundo. Eu quero te mostrar que nem todos os humanos são idiotas raptores de sereias."

Ela riu de leve, sua risada o mais leve dos sinos, fazendo meu coração triplicar o ritmo de batidas.

"Tudo bem." ela disse. "Você vem para esse passeio?"

Eu pisquei. "Sabe que eu não sei? Alice não disse nada sobre homens indo junto..."

Ela mordeu o lábio e eu me apressei em dizer: "Mas eu vou de todo jeito. Alice não poderá me impedir. Não vou deixar você sozinha."

Ela sorriu mais largamente, me deixando embasbacado por um momento. Ela algum dia pararia de ser tão surpreendentemente linda?

"Obrigada, Edward." ela sorriu, bebendo mais um gole de café.

"Disponha, Bella."

~.~

O dia passou rapidamente enquanto eu dormi logo depois, quando Bella percebeu que eu estava exausto. Ela praticamente me obrigou a dormir enquanto ajudava minha mãe com o jantar.

O jantar foi esquisito, com meu pai fazendo perguntas sobre a escola e para Bella. Ela não parecia muito desconfortável ao redor dele, e eu me perguntei se ela sabia da intenção dele de mandá-la embora assim que possível.

Eu imaginava que não, mas fui surpreendido quando, enquanto ajudava minha mãe com a louça, minha mãe revelou que meu pai tinha conversado com Bella mais cedo, quando os três tomaram café juntos.

"Ela lidou com tudo muito bem." minha mãe disse, me passando um copo para eu enxugar. "Seu pai não foi rude nem nada, mas Bella entendeu que não pode ficar aqui pra sempre. Seu pai ficou encantado com ela."

Eu rolei os olhos. "Quem não ficaria? Ela é perfeita."

Minha mãe riu, mas depois assumiu um tom sério. "Edward, eu quero te pedir uma coisa."

Eu olhei primeiro na direção da sala, onde meu pai tinha dito que mostraria como uma TV funcionava à Bella, e então olhei para minha mãe.

"Sim?"

"Não se apegue muito a ela, filho."

Eu parei o que estava fazendo e engoli em seco, meu coração de repente disparado e minha boca seca.

"Por que diz isso?"

"Porque ela é uma sereia, Edward." minha mãe pegou um pano de prato e enxugou as mãos, me virando para encará-la de frente. "Por mais que ela tenha pernas agora, em sua essência, ela ainda é uma sereia. Não é humana. Você não poderá ficar perto dela pra sempre."

Eu virei o rosto. "Quem disse que não?"

Minha mãe suspirou. "Edward... Por favor. Só não quero que você se machuque."

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. "Eu sei, mãe. Desculpe. O problema é que eu acho que é tarde demais para eu não me apegar..."

Ela ia dizer algo mais, mas então Bella apareceu na cozinha, os olhos brilhando e uma expressão igualmente brilhante no rosto.

"A TV é mágica!"

Eu ri com ela, e minha mãe nos acompanhou.

E por agora, estava tudo bem.

~.~

No dia seguinte, Alice e Rose apareceram na minha casa cedo, por volta das oito e meia da manhã, com malas suficientes para um fim de semana na Europa.

"O que diabos?!"

Alice nem me deixou falar, foi logo entrando com Rose a tiracolo.

"Nem comece, Edward. Temos muito a fazer. Trouxemos algumas coisas para arrumar a Bella para o nosso passeio mais tarde."

Eu suspirei, sabendo que não poderia tirar Alice do que quer que ela tivesse planejado.

"Tudo bem. Bella está lá em cima se arrumando no meu quarto. A propósito... Alice?"

Ela se virou para me olhar e eu lhe dei um sorriso. "Eu estou indo junto."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Por que isso não me surpreende?"

Rosalie riu e apontou para mim. "Ligue pra Emmett e Jasper para que eles venham também. Saímos às onze."

Eu fiz um gesto de continência para Alice, e ela e Rose subiram as escadas rindo, com suas malas de maquiagem e roupas. Eu só esperava que aquilo tudo não assustasse Bella.

~.~

Às onze em ponto, Emmett e Jasper estavam comigo no andar de baixo da minha casa, esperando as meninas saírem.

Para me trocar, foi um martírio. Alice não deixou de jeito nenhum eu entrar no meu quarto, me dando tudo que eu precisava por uma fresta na porta e me expulsando de lá.

Ótimo. Eu só podia imaginar a bagunça feminina que meu quarto estaria quando eu voltasse.

Tomei banho no banheiro de hóspedes e me vesti ali mesmo, e esperei embaixo com os rapazes. Meu pai tinha saído pra fazer uma entrega, mas nos desejou um bom passeio. Minha mãe foi com ele, dizendo o mesmo.

Dez minutos depois que Emmett e Jasper tinham chegado, as meninas desceram.

"Ah, finalmente!" Emmett rugiu. "Vocês demoraram uma eternidade!"

"Pare de reclamar, Emmett!" Rosalie respondeu descendo as escadas. "Perfeição leva tempo."

Nos olhamos e reviramos os olhos, e então Alice e Bella desceram, e eu sabia que tinha que morder minha língua para o que Rose dissera.

Eu não achava que Bella poderia ficar mais bonita, mas era o que tinha acontecido.

Alice não mudou muita coisa, realmente. No lugar de uma peruca, ela tinha feito cachos longos e bem modelados no cabelo de Bella, que caíam delicadamente sobre seus ombros. Seu rosto tinha pouca maquiagem, com exceção dos olhos, que estavam bem destacados, mostrando exatamente seu tom de castanho chocolate. Ela tinha um pequeno brilho nos lábios e só.

Ela usava o que eu assumi que fosse uma roupa de Rosalie, já que Alice era menor que ela. Era uma saia até os joelhos, feita de um tecido que balançava quando ela se movia, com uma estampa florida. Usava sandálias de dedo e uma regata branca sem muitos detalhes.

Ela estava como qualquer outra garota que eu já vira passeando causalmente por aí.

Mas estava infinitamente mais bonita.

Ela sorriu e corou quando viu que eu olhava.

"Uau." foi tudo que saiu da minha boca.

"Bem, vocês demoraram." Jasper disse a Alice, ao que ela prontamente ignorou.

"Estamos prontas agora. Vamos?" ela balançou as mãos na minha frente para me fazer parar de encarar Bella. "Pensamos em dar uma volta de carro mesmo pela cidade, almoçamos no La Donna e vamos até o shopping de Port Angeles. Se Bella vai ficar aqui por um tempo, precisa de algumas coisas pra ela."

Eu assenti, concordando, então olhei para ela. "Tudo bem por você?"

Ela assentiu, ainda corada, ainda envergonhada. Sempre linda.

"Então vamos lá!" Rose disse, e todos saímos para o carro 4x4 de Emmett, o único onde todos cabíamos.

~.~

O passeio por Forks foi rápido, com Bella grudada na janela ao meu lado o tempo todo. Ela estava literalmente brilhante de emoção e perguntava por tudo. Foi divertido ensinar a ela cada pedacinho do meu mundo enquanto ela absorvia tudo com curiosidade indisfarçada.

O almoço foi no mínimo engraçado. Comemos num restaurante italiano que Alice adorava, e a comida era muito boa. Bella adorou e comeu três pratos de fettuccine com frango, o que fez o garçom nos perguntar onde ela punha tanta comida. Isso, claro, rendeu uma Bella confusa e uma mesa cheia de gargalhadas inofensivas.

Após o almoço e uma sessão de retoques de maquiagem das meninas no banheiro feminino do La Donna, pegamos a estrada até Port Angeles.

A conversa durante o caminho foi tranquila, e como não havia muito para se ver além dos quilômetros de verde e florestas, Bella logo se cansou da vista e começou a conversar conosco, dizendo tudo que ela tinha achado até agora do nosso mundo.

Ela estava adorando, o que era um alívio e também bem visível pela sua expressão feliz. Mas, por algum motivo, ela não compartilhava nenhum detalhe sobre a sua vida no oceano.

Estávamos curiosos também, mas ela parecia desviar do assunto e ficar desconfiada cada vez que a perguntávamos algo sobre isso. Eu passei a tentar evitar as perguntas de todos para evitar deixá-la desconfortável, mas assim que estivéssemos em casa eu precisaria perguntar a ela.

Em Port Angeles, fomos direto ao shopping. Eu segurei a mão de Bella sob o pretexto de não perdê-la na multidão, já que hoje era sábado e o shopping estava lotado.

Ela ficou amedrontada ao ver a quantidade de pessoas.

"Calma." eu disse pertinho dela. "É só não perder a gente de vista."

Ela assentiu, ainda parecendo nervosa, mas relaxando um pouco, segurando minha mão. Era a sensação mais incrível do mundo segurá-la desse jeito. E vendo como Emmett e Rose, assim como Alice e Jasper, também estavam de mãos dadas, eu finalmente parei de me sentir como a quinta roda.

Depois que o susto de ver tanta gente junta num mesmo lugar passou, Bella ficou encantada com tudo que via. As vitrines de joias eram suas favoritas, o que me fez seriamente pensar em gastar minhas economias com algo para ela. Mas eu pensaria nisso depois, como uma surpresa.

Alice e Rose arrastaram Bella para algumas lojas de roupas, de lingeries e sapatos, e mesmo depois que eu protestei, Alice pagou tudo.

Por volta das seis da noite, estávamos exaustos de seguir as meninas para lojas e mais lojas, segurando suas sacolas. Bella parecia se divertir, se o sorriso gigante na cara dela fosse alguma indicação disso, então por mim tudo bem carregar sacolas.

"Não vi ninguém olhando diferente pra ela." comentou Emmett enquanto sentávamos num banquinho à frente de uma loja de acessórios femininos.

"Nem eu." confirmou Jasper. "Alguns caras olhando duas vezes, mas só porque ela é bonita."

Eu resmunguei. "É."

Emmett riu, talvez um pouco alto porque algumas cabeças viraram.

"Calma, Ed. Ninguém vai tirá-la de você." ele riu.

"É bom mesmo." reclamei, minha careta logo se transformando num sorriso ao ver Bella sair da loja com as meninas.

"Comprei mais coisas!" ela disse orgulhosa, feliz.

Eu ri com ela, e então ela fez uma careta.

"Estou com fome."

Emmett riu de novo. "Uau, essa garota pode competir comigo!"

Jasper lhe deu um soco, mas riu também, e eu os ignorei, pegando as sacolas novas da mão dela enquanto ela enrolava o braço no meu, como tinha aprendido a fazer mais cedo (o que tinha me deixado com uma expressão de babaca por uns 30 segundos).

"Vamos comer." eu decretei, e todos me seguiram até a praça de alimentação, onde jantamos sanduíches e besteiras que Bella adorou.

"A comida de vocês é incrível." ela falou quando terminou.

"Isso ela é." disse Emmett, dando dois tapinhas em sua própria barriga depois de consumir dois sanduíches jumbo de seu fast-food favorito.

"Acho que terminamos as compras." disse Alice, parecendo meio chorosa por dizer isso. "Mas podemos dar um passeio em algum outro lugar antes de ir embora."

Eu olhei para Bella, assim como todo mundo.

"O que você acha?"

Ela sorriu. "Eu gosto de passear."

E então, saímos do shopping para o parque mais próximo. Tivemos o cuidado de não passar perto do Aquário para não perturbar Bella, e eu estava feliz que até aqui tudo estava dando certo. Como Emmett tinha tido a sexta-feira de folga, não dava pra saber como o pessoal do Aquário tinha reagido ao sumiço de Bella, mas pensaríamos nisso depois.

No parque, deixamos as coisas no carro e saímos de mãos dadas passeando pela pista de corrida até um banco próximo, onde eu e Bella sentamos.

Alice piscou pra mim enquanto puxava Jasper em outra direção, assim como Rose tinha feito com Emmett.

Finalmente, eu estava a sós com Bella.

Pigarreei, tirando sua atenção de um casal a alguns metros de nós.

"Então, está gostando?"

"Sim." ela sorriu brilhantemente. "Obrigada por me mostrar seu mundo, Edward. É lindo. Tem tanta cor, tanto brilho... E vocês humanos são tão ativos!"

Eu sorri. "Fico feliz que esteja gostando."

E do nada, eu me lembrei do aviso da minha mãe, 'não se apegue demais'. Bella notou minha expressão.

"O que aconteceu?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas ela não teria nada disso.

"Você está triste. O que foi? É por minha causa?"

"Não, não." eu disse antes que ela pensasse besteira. "Não é por sua causa."

Ela me olhou mais de perto, e eu comecei a ficar desconcertado com sua proximidade, então desabei a falar.

"É só que... Eu sei que você não poderá ficar aqui pra sempre. Mas depois de hoje, tudo que eu queria é que as coisas fossem diferentes. Que nós pudéssemos ser um casal normal e eu pudesse levar você pra sair sempre e ficar com você e..." suspirei, parando minha verborragia por um segundo, sem olhar para ela ou perderia a coragem. "Eu já me apeguei demais a você, Bella, e eu não sei como vou fazer quando você for embora."

Senti sua mão no meu rosto, e virei para olhar para ela.

Ela tinha um sorriso doce no rosto, tão encantador quanto o primeiro sorriso que ela me dera. Seus olhos brilhavam e tudo nela parecia me chamar.

"Não se preocupe com isso agora, Edward. Descobriremos o que fazer quando a hora chegar. Até lá, vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos juntos, sim?"

Eu engoli seco, vendo sua boca se mexer e sentindo meu coração martelando nas minhas costelas.

"Eu quero aproveitar seu mundo, quero ver tudo que você tem a me mostrar. E que maneira melhor de fazer isso do que viver o presente?" Ela sorriu, amável e linda.

E eu não conseguia pensar. Ela estava muito perto. Eu ouvi suas palavras, e ela estava certa. Precisávamos viver o presente, aproveitar os momentos que tínhamos juntos.

Eu olhei da boca dela para os olhos sorridentes e fiz minha decisão.

Sem mais uma palavra, aproximei meu rosto do dela, levemente, para ver sua reação. Ela apenas continuou me olhando, e tomei isso como uma permissão.

Encostei meus lábios nos dela, sentindo todo o aroma do mar e sua doçura de sereia, e praticamente derreti. Segurei seu rosto nas minhas mãos com delicadeza, fechando os olhos, e senti sua boca mexer junto com a minha, em completa harmonia de movimentos, varrendo qualquer pensamento coerente da minha cabeça.

Esqueça o que eu disse sobre segurar a mão de Bella ser a sensação mais incrível do mundo. Isso aqui era.

Não havia nada que pudesse ser comparado a sensação de beijar minha Bella. E isso, por si só, era o que mais me amedrontava.

Mas por agora, eu não deixaria nenhum desses pensamentos me abater ou me fazer recuar.

Por agora, eu ia viver o presente.

* * *

**\- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) –**

**Auriana cullen: **_Obrigada pela review!_

**Dayane: **_Fico feliz que esteja gostando! :D Obrigada pela review!_

**Guest:**_Oi! *acena* Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic *-* Estou tentando meu melhor. :D Continuarei ela sim, hehe. Obrigada pela review! :*_

* * *

_Capítulo gigante e esse finalzinho doce recompensaram pela demora? Espero que sim. Como eu disse, acabei viajando e não deu tempo terminar o capítulo. Voltei e tive outro milhão de coisas pra fazer e hoje mais cedo enquanto terminava o cap, fechei sem salvar e tive que reescrever tudo. *suspira*_

_Mas enfim, tá aí e eu espero que tenham gostado, me digam tudo nas reviews! *-*  
_

_Mas eu preciso dizer... essa doçura toda não vai durar muito... *corre*_

_Beijo, beijo, e até o próximo.  
Kessy (kessy_rods no twitter)_


	18. A nova prima

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence à sortuda da Stephenie Meyer. Se é que alguém ainda não sabe disso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – A nova "prima"**

Não demorei no beijo para não assustá-la. Soltei os lábios dela depois de mais alguns segundos, reluntantemente. Mesmo assim, com tão pouco tempo, eu estava meio ofegante.

Olhei nos olhos castanho-chocolate dela e sorri de leve.

"Eu quis fazer isso desde a primeira vez que te vi." sussurrei.

Ela piscou um par de vezes e me olhou meio em choque.

"Eu... Eu nunca..."

Eu deixei-a falar, mas ela não parecia saber as palavras. Então ela se virou para olhar para a frente, claramente abalada.

"Bella..." eu chamei, agora um pouco preocupado. "Desculpe. Eu não quis te deixar desconfortável..."

"Não é isso." ela disse baixinho, me olhando de soslaio. "Eu só... fui pega de surpresa. Acredite, eu gostei."

Um profundo tom de vermelho encheu suas bochechas e eu dei um suspiro de alívio.

"Bem, isso é realmente bom de se ouvir." eu dei uma risada nervosa. Ela me acompanhou.

Virei para frente também, esperando que o que quer que ela estivesse pensando fosse a meu favor. Não disse nada, esperando que o silêncio ajudasse Bella a pensar.

"Desculpe." ela disse de repente, me fazendo olhá-la curioso. "Eu só... Nunca fui beijada. Eu só tinha uma ideia. Mas eu não era exatamente um bom partido quando estava em casa."

Entendi o que ela não disse com palavras: debaixo do mar, as coisas tinham sido diferentes.

"Eu não vou perguntar por quê." eu disse, mesmo que eu estivesse morrendo de curiosidade. "Mas eu acho que os caras de lá não enxergavam muito bem, pra deixar você de lado."

Bella riu, parecendo feliz e incrédula, e então me olhou.

"De todo jeito," ela continuou. "Eu não achava que você se interessasse por mim desse jeito."

Foi a minha vez de rir.

"Bem, agora você sabe."

Ela sorriu pra mim, o sorriso largo e aberto que me deixava com os joelhos fracos.

"É bom saber." ela afirmou.

Eu a encarei e ela me olhou de volta, e eu estava prestes a beijá-la de novo quando os outros apareceram.

"Precisamos ir." disse Alice, com Jasper bem atrás dela e Rose e Emmett também.

"Ok." eu disse, olhando para Bella pra ver que ela concordava.

Não demorou até que estivéssemos todos amontoados no carro e na estrada de volta pra Forks.

Eu tomei mais um pouco de coragem e segurei a mão de Bella no caminho de volta. Ela, cansada, encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e bocejou. Eu a deixei dormir, aproveitando tanto quanto eu podia.

~.~

Bella teve pesadelos novamente naquela noite. Eu sei que foram pesadelos porque ela me acordou com seus gritos. Acordou até meu pai.

Com sorte, eu consegui acordá-la de seu sonho, e meu coração parou na minha boca quando eu vi o quão assustada ela parecia.

Assim que viu que era eu perto dela, Bella se lançou nos meus braços e me abraçou com toda força que tinha, que não era pouca.

Eu deixei meus pais saberem que eu cuidaria dela com um aceno, e eles voltaram para seu quarto. Minha mãe trouxe água numa jarra para Bella beber, e saiu com um olhar preocupado.

Eu tentava acalmar uma Bella histérica nos meus braços. Agora, ela não fazia nenhum som além de poucos resmungos incoerentes. Mas ainda estava ofegante, me segurando como se eu fosse um bote salva-vidas.

"Bella, está tudo bem." eu assegurei. "Eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem."

Aos poucos, enquanto eu passava uma mão calmante em suas costas e seus cabelos, ela foi relaxando. Sua respiração começou a voltar ao normal e seu aperto mortal em mim começou a folgar.

Eu não a soltei até que ela fez isso primeiro. Quando se afastou, ela ainda parecia em choque, mas muito mais controlada.

"Aqui, beba." eu disse, esticando-me para lhe servir um copo d'água.

Ela bebeu tudo num gole só, como sempre. Eu enchi o copo de novo e ela bebeu mais um pouco, segurando o copo na mão enquanto fechava os olhos e respirava.

"Está tudo bem." eu disse novamente.

Ela assentiu fracamente.

"Desculpe por assustar vocês." ela disse, a voz baixa. "Eu só..." ela hesitou.

"Não precisa me contar se não quiser, Bella." eu disse. "Eu gostaria de saber, não vou mentir. Mas eu não quero que você faça nada que te deixe desconfortável."

Ela virou o rosto para me olhar e sorriu um sorriso cansado e agradecido. "Obrigada, Edward."

"Disponha." eu lhe disse sinceramente.

Ela bebeu o restante da água e voltou a se deitar, e eu entendi que a conversa tinha acabado. A fiz prometer falar comigo se precisasse de qualquer coisa, e voltei para meu colchão de ar.

Bella dormiu pouco tempo depois disso, se o som de sua respiração ritmada fosse algum indicativo. Eu ainda fiquei mais um tempo acordado, querendo ter certeza que ela não estava tendo mais pesadelos, e então o sono me venceu, e eu fechei os olhos.

~.~

No domingo, o noticiário fez uma reportagem especial sobre o Aquário. Eu, Bella, minha mãe e meu pai assistimos em silêncio enquanto a repórter dizia como o Aquário tinha enganado a todos a respeito de uma sereia que não existia.

Enquanto imagens de um Dr. Barnes irado e fora de controle eram passadas na TV, a voz da repórter falava ao fundo.

"O Dr. Laurent Barnes, que se disse autor da captura da sereia, se revoltou com as acusações. Ele diz que provará a todos que sereias existem, e afirmou que não estava louco, como alguns o acusaram."

Eu olhei nervosamente para Bella, que mordia o lábio inferior enquanto via as imagens. Voltei meu olhar para a TV.

A imagem saiu do Dr. Barnes e voltou para a repórter, que filmava da frente do Aquário.

"Depois da explosão de raiva do Dr. Barnes, a direção do Aquário disse que checou as gravações das câmeras de segurança dos últimos três dias, e não encontraram nada anormal. A direção afirma que a sereia existiu, mas por algum motivo, ela sumiu. Alguns alunos de uma escola secundária de Forks afirmaram ter visto a sereia no começo da semana, mas já começam a admitir que pode, sim, ter sido um golpe para atrair visitantes, já que o Aquário vem sofrendo uma grande queda no número de visitas desde o Ano Novo."

A reportagem acabou logo depois, e eu meio que dei um suspiro de alívio.

"Bem, ao menos ninguém acredita no Dr. Barnes." minha mãe disse.

"Ele não tirou nenhuma foto de Bella, tirou?" ele perguntou.

Eu olhei para Bella perguntando, e ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. Eu tinha explicado para ela o que era fotografia mais cedo naquele dia, quando ela ficou curiosa com minhas fotos de criança do hall de entrada.

"Bem, então ele não tem como provar que ela estava lá." meu pai terminou.

"Sim. E Jasper disse que está monitorando qualquer menção a Bella ou foto para tirar do ar imediatamente." eu forneci.

Meu pai assentiu e depois suspirou. "Isso é perigoso, mas estamos fazendo a coisa certa. Se fosse possível, eu tiraria todos aqueles animais de lá."

Eu suspirei. "Concordo com você, pai."

De repente, minha mãe se levantou. "Bem, eu preciso fazer o almoço. Bella, querida, venha comigo."

Eu franzi ao convite da minha mãe, mas ela me deu um sorriso tranquilizador. Bella sorriu de leve pra mim e levantou, seguindo minha mãe até a cozinha. Meus olhos ficaram fixos nela até que ela saiu de vista.

Suspirei, encostando a cabeça no sofá.

"Já sabe o que vai fazer essa semana?" perguntou meu pai. "Com relação a Bella, eu quero dizer."

Balancei a cabeça. "Não sei. Acho que ainda é cedo pra levá-la de volta..." meu coração apertou com a ideia. "Mas também não quero arriscar que ela seja vista por alguém do Aquário e reconhecida."

Meu pai assentiu. "É preciso tomar cuidado. Você pode contar conosco pra qualquer coisa, Edward. Sabe disso, não é?"

Eu sorri pra ele e assenti. "Sim, pai. Obrigado."

Ele sorriu de volta e voltou a prestar atenção no jornal, que agora passava notícias de esportes.

Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso e eu o peguei para ver uma mensagem de Emmett.

"_Viu as notícias? Barnes está sendo dado como louco. Ninguém acredita nele, e até algumas pessoas do Aquário acham que ele contratou alguém pra se fingir de sereia LOL"_

Eu dei uma risada de leve e respondi.

"**Eu vi. Eu espero que continue assim. Bella pareceu aliviada por ninguém acreditar, também. Eu só não sei o que fazer agora."**

"_Não se preocupe. Estamos todos juntos nessa. Alice com certeza já tem algo planejado, de qualquer maneira."_

Isso era verdade. Confie em Alice pra ter um plano sobre tudo.

"**É, aposto que ela tem. Amanhã discutimos isso melhor."**

"_Claro, claro. Apague essas mensagens agora. Não queremos ninguém sabendo disso, não é? ;)"_

Eu ri e assenti, mandando mais uma mensagem e apagando toda a conversa.

"**Sim, tem razão."**

O almoço ficou pronto minutos depois, o que me salvou de mais pensamentos complicados.

~.~

No dia seguinte, quando cheguei da escola, Alice veio comigo, entrando na minha casa com tudo e assustando minha mãe e Bella, que estavam conversando na cozinha.

"Já sei!" ela disse.

Bella piscou. "O quê?"

"Bem, aposto que você não vai querer ficar a semana inteira trancada dentro de casa, não é?" ela perguntou.

Bella mordeu o lábio e olhou para minha mãe, que riu.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Eu sei que deve ser chato pra você ficar em casa o dia todo."

Ela deu um sorriso apologético pra minha mãe e Alice começou a quicar no lugar, logo falando seu plano brilhante.

"Eu tive uma ideia sobre isso. Podemos fingir que você é uma sobrinha de Elizabeth que veio visitar por um tempo." ela disse, gesticulando enquanto falava. "Você pode ir à escola sob o pretexto que pretende vir estudar aqui e está olhando as instalações. Eles permitem que futuros novos alunos assistam algumas aulas, então você pode ficar com Edward e sair de casa um pouco."

Bella sorriu e olhou pra mim. Eu admito, a ideia de Alice tinha me deixado completamente animado. Passar o dia com Bella? Isso seria péssimo pra minhas notas, já que eu não conseguiria prestar atenção em mais nada além dela, mas eu tinha que aproveitar o tempo que eu tinha com ela, do jeito que fosse.

"Eu acho uma boa ideia." disse minha mãe. "Pelo menos enquanto Bella estiver aqui."

"Claro." disse Alice. "E se você estiver com medo de ser reconhecida, posso te emprestar uma peruca e vir te maquiar todos os dias. Ninguém vai reparar." ela prometeu.

Ela olhou entre nós três com um misto de dúvida e animação nos olhos, e então sorriu.

"Bem, se vocês acham que está tudo bem, então eu aceito."

Alice bateu palmas e sorriu Então olhou pra mim.

"Bem, Edward, parece que você tem uma nova prima." ela disse rindo e me dando uma piscadela.

Eu e minha mãe rimos, enquanto Bella balançava a cabeça para a animação fervilhante de Alice com um sorriso pequeno no rosto e as bochechas coradas, linda em sua timidez.

É, ainda bem que ela não era realmente minha prima, ou eu estaria em sérios problemas.

* * *

_Ok, o que acharam deste capítulo? Nenhum beijo nele, mas tenham paciência. Bella vai pra escola! O que acham que vai acontecer lá? Digam seus palpites nas reviews, vou adorar ler cada uma delas. :)_

_Beijo e até o próximo._

_\- Kessy R._


	19. Charme

**Capítulo 18 – Charme**

**EPOV**

No dia seguinte, minha mãe foi comigo e com Bella até a escola, para fazer o pretexto de Bella de me acompanhar mais acreditável.

Alice tinha cumprido sua promessa e ido até minha casa para maquiar Bella e ajudá-la a se arrumar. Ela usava uma peruca de cabelo castanho até os ombros e lentes de contato azuis, que Alice disse serem necessárias porque a maior parte da minha família tinha olhos claros. Eu quase a dissuadi disso, mas Bella disse que tudo bem, e ela estava meio que adorando ter olhos de cor diferente.

Ela usava uma saia um pouco rodada apenas um pouco acima dos joelhos, sapatilhas (porque Alice não tinha conseguido que ela andasse em saltos, já que ela ainda tinha dificuldades para andar normalmente) e uma blusinha amarela sem mangas. Estava linda, e tudo que eu queria era beijá-la, mas isso acabaria com o disfarce dela, então eu me contive.

Minha mãe tomou todas as providências e o diretor permitiu que Bella passasse toda a semana comigo, me acompanhando nas aulas e qualquer atividade extra-curricular que eu tivesse. Ele parecia muito feliz em ter uma futura aluna nova na escola, e fez questão de que Bella soubesse que ela poderia contar com ele para qualquer coisa. Ela apenas sorriu e assentiu educadamente, sem dizer uma palavra.

Quando saímos da sala do diretor, minha mãe teve certeza que eu tinha dinheiro para o nosso almoço e se despediu de nós, e então eu me virei para Bella.

"Não precisa ficar tão nervosa." eu disse.

Ela me olhou e mordeu o lábio. "Eu sei. É só que... Não consigo evitar." ela deu de ombros.

Eu sorri o que eu esperava que fosse um sorriso tranquilizador para ela. "Eu entendo. Mas não vou sair de perto de você o dia inteiro." Franzi. "A não ser na aula de educação física, mas essa aula eu tenho com a Rose, e ela pode ficar com você se você quiser."

Ela assentiu e eu sorri, me virando para o prédio. "Bem, vamos? A primeira aula está já começando."

"Ok."

Eu peguei sua mão e a levei até a aula de História, tentando ignorar os olhares nada lisonjeiros que os caras da escola estavam dando para ela, mas ela parecia estar completamente alheia a isso.

~.~

Lá pela hora do almoço eu estava puto.

Bella estava se dando muito bem na escola – bem até demais. Os professores a acharam encantadora, e sempre fizeram um esforço a mais para fazer suas aulas parecerem mais interessantes pra que ela pudesse vir estudar aqui efetivamente.

Acho que era o charme de sereia atacando, mas ninguém parecia saber.

Era a coisa boa: ninguém a reconheceu. Nem mesmo os outros alunos da turma que tinham ido ao Aquário.

A coisa ruim era: o fato dela ser minha "prima" deu liberdade _demais_ aos caras da escola, que a encaravam, assobiavam, e me perguntavam (ou a ela) se ela era solteira.

Bella, tímida, sempre corada, respondia que não, mas que já tinha alguém especial em sua vida. Eu resmungava e saía de perto de quem me perguntasse.

E eu estava puto porque nunca realmente fui claro quanto ao que eu queria com ela. Não que o que eu queria fosse viável, já que ela era uma sereia e eu apenas um humano e...

"Edward, a fila!" Alice sussurrou com pressa.

Eu saí de meus pensamentos e andei pela fila do refeitório, comprando o dobro de comida, pra mim e Bella.

Assim que eu e Alice chegamos à nossa mesa, meu sangue ferveu. Bella estava lá com Rose, como a tínhamos deixado. Mas não importava os olhares que Rose desse, Bella estava rodeada de garotos.

Eu apertei a bandeja com mais força e marchei em direção a mesa. Pigarreei quando cheguei, mas nenhum deles me deu ouvidos, apenas falando e falando, querendo chamar a atenção de Bella.

"Com licença." eu disse numa voz mais alta e certamente mais zangada. "Vocês estão deixando minha prima desconfortável."

Eles olharam para Bella em busca de confirmação, e ela apenas virou as costas pra eles, suas bochechas da cor de um tomate. Felizmente, eles tomaram isso como um sim, então pediram desculpas e saíram devagar.

Eu bufei de frustração e me sentei ao lado de Bella, colocando a bandeja entre nós.

"Desculpe por isso. Eles são uns animais." resmunguei.

Bella me olhou com o rosto franzido, mas deu de ombros e começou a comer sua torta de maçã, com um sorriso feliz. Jasper e Emmett chegaram logo depois, acenando e sorrindo para Bella, que sorriu de volta pra eles.

"Então, eu presumo que está tudo às mil maravilhas?" disse Rose enquanto comíamos.

"Sim." respondeu Alice. "A não ser pelo ciúme do Edward que está fluindo em ondas."

"Ei, eu estou me controlando!" eu reclamei.

"Por pouco." riram Jasper e Emmett, enquanto eu fiz careta.

"O que é ciúme?" perguntou Bella, o olhar inocente e uma expressão confusa e fofa no rosto.

Alice riu. "Explica essa, garoto apaixonado."

Eu rosnei pra ela, mas ela me ignorou. Eu estava corado? Sim, estava. Como eu explicaria isso a Bella, agora?

Meus 'amigos' estavam ocupados demais rindo da minha cara pra me ajudar, mas eu não podia deixar Bella sem resposta. Suspirei e me virei pra ela, ignorando os quatro.

"Ciúme é..." Bella me olhava atentamente, pronta para qualquer coisa que saísse da minha boca. "É quando você gosta muito de uma pessoa, e... não gosta quando outros querem chamar a atenção dessa pessoa. Porque você quer que essa pessoa só tenha olhos pra você. Assim como você só tem olhos pra ela."

É claro que ela não precisava saber tudo, como a vontade de estrangular cada um dos alunos que olhavam lascivamente pra ela que eu estava tendo. Era melhor lhe dar uma explicação genérica.

Bella estava corada.

"Aqueles garotos todos... estão interessados em mim?" ela parecia surpresa.

Eu ri de leve. "Quem não estaria? Você é nova por aqui, é linda, e aparentemente desimpedida..." eu disse, o gosto amargo da palavra me fazendo engolir seco. "É claro que eles estão interessados."

Ela balançou a cabeça, como se não pudesse acreditar.

"Bem, eu não estou interessada neles." ela constatou.

Eu sorri. "É bom ouvir isso."

"Eu também só tenho olhos pra você." ela disse baixinho, mas foi alto o suficiente pra mesa inteira ouvir.

Alice e Rose arrulharam e Jazz e Emmett deram sorrisos triunfantes pra mim.

Eu? Estava vermelho como um tomate, assim como Bella.

"Também é bom ouvir isso." eu murmurei, e Bella sorriu, tomando um gole de seu suco.

O resto do almoço passou tranquilamente, enquanto nós conversávamos sobre trivialidades e eu roubava um olhar ou dois para Bella ao meu lado, enquanto ela corava e ria, toda tímida. Linda.

Depois do almoço, tivemos aula de Biologia, e eu me encolhi no lado esquerdo da mesa enquanto Bella ficava no meio, entre Alice e eu. As duas cochicharam até a hora que o Sr. Molina entrou, e então eu congelei. E se ele reconhecesse a Bella?

O Sr. Molina olhou ao redor e me deu um aceno quando viu Bella, virada conversando com Alice. Acho que ele queria dizer que sabia que eu tinha uma prima ali. De qualquer forma, ele não tinha visto o rosto dela ainda.

Eu comecei a suar.

Depois que ele anotou no quadro branco o tema da aula e seu nome, como sempre fazia, ele se virou para nós. Ele tinha uma cara fechada, possivelmente também abalado com a notícia da 'sereia falsa' que estava circulando pela região. Ele tinha visto a sereia e era amigo do Dr. Barnes... mas eu não sabia quanto ele acreditava naquilo tudo. Ele achava que era uma farsa também? Ou compartilhava da opinião de Barnes de que a sereia era real e tinha apenas sumido?

Sua voz meio zangada quebrou minha linha de pensamento.

"Silêncio, por favor. Abram seus livros na página 213, seção B." Enquanto todos faziam o que era pedido, ele chegou mais perto da nossa mesa, fazendo meu coração parar.

Bella e Alice, porém, eram a mais completa imagem da calma.

"Eu presumo que você seja a prima de Edward." ele disse para Bella, num tom baixo e educado, mas com o silêncio da sala era possível que qualquer um ouvisse.

"Sim, Sr... Molina." disse Bella, depois de uma rápida olhada no quadro. "Sou Isabella."

"É um prazer, Isabella." ele disse, olhando para ela com uma expressão curiosa. "Eu tenho a impressão de já ter lhe visto antes..."

Bella riu de leve, e os olhos do Sr. Molina ficaram meio vidrados, e todos os homens da sala olharam para Bella, incluindo eu. "Eu tenho um rosto familiar. Causo essa impressão em muita gente."

Eu pisquei duas vezes e balancei a cabeça, mas não conseguia tirar meu olhos dela, e cada palavra que ela dizia penetrou minha mente com uma força fora do comum.

"Imagino que seja isso, então." ele sorriu para ela. "Espero que goste da minha aula, senhorita."

Ela sorriu para ele, e ele voltou ao seu lugar na frente da sala. Bella suspirou e eu a cutuquei.

"O que foi isso?" perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros e me deu um sorriso que me deixou com as pernas bambas, mesmo sentado.

"Explico depois." ela sussurrou de volta.

Eu assenti e me virei para a frente, sacudindo a cabeça um pouquinho pra limpar a mente enquanto o Sr. Molina começava sua aula.

Mas com Bella ao meu lado e todos os caras (e até algumas garotas) se virando pra olhar pra ela de vez em quando, eu sabia que quando o sinal que indicava o final da aula tocasse, eu não ia lembrar de muita coisa.

* * *

**\- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) -**

**_Dricamcotur_**: _Obrigada pela review! :*_

* * *

_E aí, curtiram? Charme de sereia é uma coisa poderosa, meu amigo... hahaha_

_Digam-me o que acharam desse capítulo e o que acham que vem por aí. As coisas estão muito calmas, né? Hm... Por enquanto. mwahahaha_

_Então, sobre o hiatus. Primeiramente, desculpas por colocar a fic em hiatus sem avisar previamente. Não deu. O motivo principal é que eu PRECISAVA me concentrar e terminar meu TCC, e as fics estavam (infelizmente) me atrapalhando. O outro motivo mais urgente era que eu precisava de umas férias. Estava abusada e irritada com tudo que escrevia e precisava simplesmente parar um pouco. Acho que isso funcionou, e agora estou de volta. Espero que até o final não haja mais necessidade de pausas prolongadas. :D Meu TCC está finalizado, aliás. ;)_

_Desde já, meu "muito obrigada" a quem continua acompanhando a fic mesmo depois dessa pausa. Por favor, não esqueçam de comentar. Dependendo dos comentários, sábado tem outro capítulo. :)_

_Beijos, beijos._  
_\- Kessy R._


	20. Confusão

**Capítulo 19 – Confusão**

**BPOV**

Na terça-feira de manhã, acordei suando frio. Um grito engasgado na garganta se tornou um gemido desesperado, na minha tentativa de não fazer barulho.

Os sonhos estavam cada vez mais frequentes. E assustadores. Eu tinha medo do que estava por vir.

Meu olhar baixou para o lado direito da cama, perto da janela, onde Edward ainda dormia profundamente em seu colchão de ar. Olhei para o relógio-despertador e vi que ainda tinha 30 minutos antes que tivesse que me arrumar para ir à escola com Edward. Não que eu tivesse noção de quanto tempo eram 30 minutos. O tempo era muito esquisito aqui na superfície.

Meus pensamentos derivaram de volta para meu primeiro dia de escola. Não tinha sido de todo ruim. Apenas os humanos homens que não paravam de me rodear, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Pelo menos Edward os espantou.

Me lembrei de como eu usara meu charme para afastar suspeitas e ganhar a confiança dos humanos. Nenhum deles podia saber quem eu era. Mesmo com as notícias circulando. Não era seguro pra ninguém que eles soubessem.

Então eu tinha usado meu charme. Coisa que eu tinha jurado que _nunca _faria.

A voz da minha mãe ecoou nos meus ouvidos, como uma lembrança distante. _Não adianta, Isabella. O charme faz parte de você. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você irá usá-lo. E vai adorar cada minuto disso._

E ela estava certa.

Mesmo que eu tivesse usado o charme como uma tática de autopreservação, eu tinha _adorado_ usá-lo. Ter pessoas à sua mercê, acreditando em cada palavra que você dizia, era um sentimento poderoso. Eu poderia ter facilmente mandado alguém fazer algo por mim e tinha certeza que seria atendida.

Suspirei. Era exatamente por isso que eu não gostava da história do charme.

Olhei para Edward de novo, que agora estava virado de barriga para cima, a boca levemente aberta. Uma mão repousava em sua barriga e outra estava solta do seu lado. Ele ainda estava profundamente adormecido.

Eu me levantei, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, e segui para o banheiro. Lavei o rosto com a água fria da torneira, que não era nem de longe tão boa como a água salgada do mar, mas me revigorava.

Me olhei no reflexo do que os humanos chamavam de espelho e vi meus olhos um pouco fundos, com menos brilho, minhas bochechas mais magras e uma expressão cansada.

Eu só não sabia se isso era por causa do pesadelo ou pelo tempo que eu já tinha passado fora d'água.

Balancei a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos ruins e me despi, entrando debaixo do chuveiro e começando meu banho. Eu tomava mais do que a maioria dos humanos, eu presumia.

Mas, bem... Era água. Eu precisava dela como os humanos precisavam de oxigênio.

Lavei meu cabelo com cuidado, usando o shampoo de Edward. Alice tinha me ensinado a fazer isso da última vez que ela tinha vindo aqui, ontem à noite. Mesmo que eu fosse usar o cabelo falso, eu não queria maltratar meu próprio cabelo. Ele já estava menos macio do que o normal, e eu não sabia se era porque a textura dele era naturalmente diferente longe da água.

Depois do cabelo, foi a vez do meu corpo. Enquanto estava nas minhas pernas, eu as admirei. Eu tinha as desejado por tanto tempo... E agora, aqui estavam elas, e eu já estava mais acostumada com a visão dos dois membros ao invés da minha longa cauda brilhante.

Terminei meu banho e me enxuguei na toalha fofa, colocando minha 'roupa de baixo' e depois a roupa que Alice escolhera pra mim no dia anterior. Uma peça que eles chamavam de 'calça jeans' e uma que eles chamavam de 'camiseta'. A sensação da roupa contra minha pele era estranha, mas eu também estava me acostumando a isso.

Coloquei sapatilhas nos pés e saí do banheiro, tentando enxugar o cabelo.

Edward estava acordado, sentado na cama onde eu dormia, parecendo ainda cansado.

"Bom dia." eu disse.

Ele sorriu brilhantemente pra mim e repetiu as palavras. "Bom dia. Terminou no banheiro?"

Eu assenti, e ele me deu um beijo na testa em seu caminho para o chuveiro. Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

Deixei meu cabelo solto, esperando que ele secasse o suficiente para eu colocar a peruca. Eu desejei que Alice tivesse vindo hoje. Mas ela queria ter certeza que eu soubesse como tirar e colocar tudo, então ela tinha me ensinado ontem.

Eu peguei a caixinha com as lentes de contato. Estavam sendo a minha parte favorita. Eu nunca pensei que os olhos pudessem mudar de cor! Fui até um espelho perto da janela e repeti o processo que Alice tinha me ensinado ontem. Pisquei várias vezes para me acostumar com o pedaço de plástico nos meus olhos, mas logo eu estava bem, e meus olhos estavam azuis.

Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, então decidi esperar Edward na cozinha com a mãe dele. Saí do quarto e fechei a porta, e bem quando estava prestes a descer as escadas, minha visão tremeu e girou.

Eu me segurei no corrimão, fechando e abrindo os olhos, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Respirei fundo e soltei o ar algumas vezes, os olhos fechados. Depois do que pareceram minutos, eu abri os olhos e o mundo estava normal.

Eu franzi, sem entender, e desci as escadas.

~.~

Na escola, o dia praticamente se repetiu. Eu fui com Edward em todas as suas aulas, encantei os professores e alunos e tentei ficar fora do radar, mas estava quase impossível.

A parte boa era que os homens, mesmo olhando pra mim de cinco em cinco segundos (eu tinha aprendido essa expressão com Alice), não chegavam perto. Eu estava feliz por esse pequeno pedaço de tempo só pra mim.

A parte ruim era que minha mente não conseguia parar de relembrar os pesadelos da noite anterior. Eu estava começando a ficar agitada, e Edward percebeu.

"Está tudo bem?" ele sussurrou no meio de sua última aula do dia.

Eu assenti com um sorriso tenso, mas tenho certeza que não o enganei.

Ele franziu a testa, ficando com um olhar preocupado que aqueceu meu coração, e então ele deu um aceno e voltou a prestar atenção. Eu suspirei de alívio. Mesmo que eu não o tivesse enganado, ele sabia melhor do que acreditar.

Quando as aulas do dia acabaram, eu, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice e Rosalie ficamos conversando do lado de fora. Bem, eles conversavam, eu apenas ouvia e sorria quando apropriado. Minha mente estava longe.

Uma voz desconhecida e enjoada me tirou dos meus pensamentos, ao mesmo tempo que percebi Edward ficar tenso ao meu lado.

"Ora, ora, se não é o bando e sua nova amiga gostosa. Qual é, Edward, não vai me apresentar sua prima?" perguntou um homem loiro de olhos azuis. Ele tinha duas garotas e outro cara perto dele, os quatro riam de um jeito que me deixou desconfortável.

"Não, Newton. Cai fora." Edward rosnou.

_Newton_ riu.

"Então eu me apresento. Olá, lindeza. Eu sou Mike Newton." ele disse, pegando minha mão para um cumprimento, mas eu a afastei dele. "Não acredite em tudo que seu primo disser sobre mim."

Eu estreitei os olhos. "Ele nunca me disse nada sobre você."

Ele deu outro sorriso estranho. "Edward, estou magoado."

"Eu não dou a mínima." Edward rosnou de novo. Por algum motivo, a presença desse Mike o deixava perturbado. "Sai fora. Eu não quero você a nem um mísero metro perto dela."

A expressão de Mike mudou para uma que eu conhecia: zangado.

Ele tirou os olhos de mim para encarar Edward, que estava um passo à minha frente, como se impedisse Mike de chegar mais perto.

"Ah, é? Por que você acha que tem o direito de fazer isso, Masen?" Mike rosnou de volta. "Ela é sua prima, não sua namorada. A menos que você seja um pervertido."

Edward avançou, mas Emmett o segurou no lugar.

"Saia, Mike. Agora." Emmett disse. "Não queremos brigar."

"Mas eu quero." Mike disse. "Você pensa que é tão melhor que a gente, Edward. Você não passa da porra de um babaca. Posando de cara mudado e obediente, quando eu sei que se na primeira chance, você vai voltar pra o que era."

"Nunca, Mike." Edward disse. "Eu já disse que nunca vou voltar."

Mike pareceu incrédulo. Percebi mais gente olhando a discussão, e os três que estavam com Mike pareciam nervosos.

"Você esquece que eu sei tudo sobre você e seu pequeno show. Sobre as pessoas que você danificou permanentemente enquanto dirigia embriagado dois anos atrás. Com a gente no banco de trás. Ah, e com a Kate também. É uma pena que ela não está com a gente agora pra dizer isso pra você."

Emmett perdeu o controle de Edward, que avançou em cima de Mike derrubando-o no chão. Ele o socou duas vezes antes que Jasper e Emmett o tirassem pra longe. O rosto de Mike estava manchado de vermelho – sangue – mas ele tinha um sorriso vitorioso estampado.

"Seu verme doente! Você é um psicopata Newton! Como se atreve a trazer Kate pra isso? Você é o comedor de merda mais baixo que eu já vi na vida!" Edward gritava, tentando se desvencilhar dos garotos.

Mike riu e Jasper sussurrou algo no ouvido de Edward. Ele parou de lutar pra se libertar e me olhou, seus olhos passando de raivosos para preocupados, e em seguida... envergonhados.

Eu franzi. O que estava acontecendo?

"Vá embora, Mike. Agora!" gritou Rosalie. "Antes que eu corte seu pinto pra fora!"

Algo na expressão de Rosalie fez Mike bufar e recuar, saindo com seus três amigos e dispersando as pessoas remanescentes.

Ninguém falou nada até que nós éramos os últimos no estacionamento. Eu procurei os olhos de Edward, mas Jasper e Emmett falavam com ele de frente, bloqueando minha visão dele.

Alice pôs uma mão no meu ombro. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. Eles só estão conversando."

"O que aconteceu?" eu perguntei a ela. "E quem é Kate? Por que o Edward ficou com tanta raiva?"

Alice abriu a boca pra falar e então fechou. Olhei para Rosalie, que estava do meu outro lado, mas ela fez a mesma coisa.

"Isso é ridículo." eu reclamei, saindo de perto das duas e indo para perto de Edward, me colocando no meio entre Jasper e Emmett para que eu pudesse vê-lo. "Edward, o que-"

Eu parei de falar quando o vi, em choque. Eu só ficava mais confusa a cada minuto. Eu tinha tantas perguntas! E agora, a principal delas era:

Por que Edward estava chorando?

* * *

_Curiosos? rs Espero que sim. Me digam tudo que acharam desse capítulo nas reviews e eu volto no sábado que vem. ;)_

_Beijo, beijo._

_\- Kessy (kessy_rods no twitter)_


	21. Confissões

**Capítulo 20 – Confissões**

**BPOV**

O que fiz ao ver Edward chorando foi instintivo. Eu me aproximei e o abracei, sentindo seu choque por um momento antes que ele enrolasse seus braços ao meu redor me abraçando de volta.

Eu não falei. Ele não falou. Mas seus soluços diminuíram para fungados, e logo ele estava calmo o suficiente.

"Vamos pra casa." eu disse devagar, sem soltá-lo. "Sua mãe deve estar preocupada."

Ele me afastou e eu pude ver seu rosto. Seus olhos, vermelhos, estavam tristes, mas ele me deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou.

"Vamos lá," disse Alice atrás de nós. "eu levo vocês em casa."

Me despedi de Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie e entrei no carro de Alice com Edward, e nenhum de nós falou uma palavra o caminho inteiro.

Eu esperava que Edward tivesse seu próprio passado, e assim como eu tinha meus segredos, ele tinha os dele, por isso, não o pressionei.

Me despedi de Alice no carro e entramos na casa silenciosa com cheiro de café. Na mesa da cozinha, Edward pegou um pedaço de papel e leu por um momento.

"Minha mãe precisou sair. Mas nos fez café e muffins. Está com fome?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em afirmativa. Comida humana era tããão deliciosa. Eu não poderia possivelmente ter o suficiente.

Edward assentiu e jogou sua mochila de qualquer jeito no sofá da sala, antes de voltar para a cozinha e pegar a cesta com muffins de canela e a garrafa de café. Ele nos serviu e sentamos em silêncio, comendo sem dizer nada.

Finalmente, Edward suspirou em pesar.

"Você deve estar querendo saber sobre o que foi tudo isso."

Dei de ombros enquanto pegava meu terceiro muffin.

"Eu quero, mas você não precisa me contar."

Seu olhar disparou para cima para me olhar.

"O quê?"

"Edward," eu comecei, colocando meu delicioso muffin no prato enquanto eu falava. "eu estou sim curiosa, não posso mentir sobre isso. Curiosidade é meio que meu defeito fatal." eu dei uma risada sem humor. "Mas está tudo bem. Você não precisa me contar se não quiser porque eu entendo. Certas coisas estão melhores se as deixarmos para trás."

Ele me olhou por um longo minuto antes de suspirar e se recostar na cadeira.

"Eu sinto que devo te contar."

Eu apenas o olhei. "Só se você estiver confortável com isso, Edward. Você não precisa se explicar pra mim."

"Eu devo." ele insistiu. "Eu prometi a mim mesmo que seria honesto com você, uma relação como a nossa não pode ter segredos."

Eu engoli seco, pensando nos meus próprios.

Edward suspirou e deu uma mordida no seu muffin enquanto organizava os pensamentos. Continuei comendo em silêncio até que ele estivesse pronto, sabendo que não adiantava pressioná-lo ou insistir para que ele não falasse. Ele queria me dizer sobre o que Mike tinha falado, queria me contar quem era Kate.

E se era isso que ele queria, eu o deixaria fazer isso.

Finalmente, porém sem olhar pra mim, ele começou a falar.

"Quando eu tinha catorze anos meus pais me colocaram num acampamento de música que acontece todo ano em Los Angeles. Era um acampamento de férias para jovens e crianças apurarem suas habilidades em música, e como eu toco piano desde os seis anos de idade, meus pais me fizeram ir pra lá."

Ele olhou para mim por um momento, e vendo que eu prestava atenção, continuou.

"No começo eu odiei." ele riu. "Não queria sair de casa exatamente no verão, na temporada onde eu poderia surfar e nadar e passar meu tempo com o oceano." ele suspirou. "Mas mudei de ideia logo no segundo dia do acampamento."

"Quando você conheceu Kate." eu supus.

"Na verdade, não." ele sorriu de leve. "Eu me apaixonei pelas atividades do acampamento, assim como eu era apaixonado pela música e pelo piano. Eu me adaptei e tive as melhores férias da minha vida."

Eu sorri ao ver o brilho dos seus olhos. Ele suspirou de contentamento.

"Eu conheci Kate quase duas semanas depois. Ela praticava violino, e morava em Miami. Veja, o acampamento tinha sua própria praia privada, visto que era em Los Angeles. Mas o acesso à praia só era permitido pela manhã. Mas eu saía de fininho toda noite para a praia, para nadar, clarear a cabeça, e apenas desfrutar da água. Em uma dessas noites, eu conheci Kate."

Ele ainda parecia feliz, então eu imaginava que a parte triste da história ainda estava longe.

"Kate estava lá porque tinha acabado de desligar o telefone com seu namorado, que tinha terminado com ela para ficar com outra garota. Ela estava arrasada. Saiu de fininho do dormitório dela e foi até a praia pra clarear a cabeça. Eu estava nadando quando ela apareceu na praia, e não a vi de primeira. Ela também não me viu. Só sei que quando saí da água vi uma garota encolhida na areia chorando. Eu esfreguei os olhos achando que estava vendo coisas, porque aquela praia era _sempre_ deserta à noite. Mas eu não estava alucinando. Me aproximei dela e conversei com ela, e acabamos passando quase a noite inteira conversando. Ela se acalmou e me agradeceu, e não nos vimos novamente até dois dias depois, quando dividimos uma mesa no almoço. A partir daquele momento, nós sempre dávamos um jeito de nos ver todo dia, mesmo que nossas atividades fossem diferentes."

Eu sorri, mas meu interior estava conturbado. E eu não sabia o motivo.

"Quando o acampamento terminou, como vivíamos no mesmo estado, trocamos telefone e e-mail e prometemos manter contato. Isso funcionou, e eu fui em Miami duas vezes e ela veio aqui umas dez. Conhecemos os pais dela quando eles vieram passar umas férias aqui, lá em casa. Meus pais e eles ficaram muito amigos, e nós não podíamos estar mais felizes. Kate era minha melhor amiga, depois de Alice. Eu e ela éramos muito parecidos."

Seu rosto ficou triste então, e eu sabia que não gostaria dessa parte da história.

"Quando eu fiz quinze anos, comecei a andar com Mike e Tyler. Eles tinham amizade com um pessoal barra-pesada, que não fazia coisa boa. Eu acabei entrando na onda. Bebi muito, me droguei uma vez ou outra. Eu não sei se você entende o conceito disso, mas é basicamente ingerir produtos que te fazem mal, e que são proibidos por lei. Principalmente para adolescentes."

Eu assenti, para mostrá-lo que eu entendia o conceito. Tínhamos algo parecido embaixo d'água, afinal...

"Andar com Mike foi a pior coisa que eu fiz na minha vida. Kate, como minha amiga, tentou me alertar, assim como Alice e Rose, que nem era minha amiga na época, tentaram. Mas eu queria curtir. Eu queria viver como um adolescente estúpido e eu fiz isso. Um dia, quando Kate estava aqui num fim de semana, fomos até Port Angeles passear e festejar. Eu já tinha dezesseis anos e era o único com carteira de motorista, então eu fui dirigindo. Fomos a uma festa e eu bebi demais. Kate só foi pra ficar de olho em mim, porque ela se preocupava. Na volta, eu perdi o controle do carro e batemos numa caminhonete. O carro virou e amassou completamente, e uma pessoa no outro carro ficou tão machucada que nunca mais vai poder andar..."

Ele parou e tomou uma respiração profunda. Seus olhos estavam marejados. Sua respiração era difícil. E só por isso eu sabia que não estava sendo fácil reviver aquelas memórias.

"Paramos todos no hospital. Por algum milagre, nós cinco estávamos de cinto de segurança, então só tivemos alguns arranhões e concussões." ele disse, respirando fundo. "Kate foi a mais afetada. Ela teve um traumatismo craniano, que é um termo médico pra dizer que ela danificou uma parte da cabeça." ele explicou. "Ficou no hospital quase um mês."

"Mas ela... se recuperou?" perguntei.

Ele assentiu.

"Sim, mas... Ela começou a desmaiar, ter dores de cabeça. Todos achavam que era por causa do traumatismo, mas o pai dela, que é médico, ficou desconfiado e a levou pra Miami para mais exames. Foi quando eles descobriram que ela tinha um tumor no cérebro."

Eu pisquei, sem entender. Edward viu minha cara de confusão e tremeu.

"Um tumor é... Uma coisa ruim. Muito ruim. Destrói o corpo por dentro, e dependendo do tipo e de onde está, é quase impossível ficar bom."

Eu ofeguei, de repente imaginando vários cenários na minha cabeça.

"Eu me senti tão culpado... E Deus abençoe os pais dela, eles não me culparam por nada. A mãe dela disse que eu só era um adolescente confuso. Depois do acidente, eu tive que pagar um tempo de serviço comunitário como punição por dirigir bêbado, e isso porque ninguém morreu. Os pais dela estavam arrasados, claro, mas o tumor estava lá antes, não era culpa de ninguém."

Eu mordi o lábio.

"Kate morreu um ano depois, e eu fiquei arrasado. Ela era minha melhor amiga. Estava aos poucos se tornando mais que isso, e nós... apenas tínhamos tantos planos, sabe?" ele falou, lágrimas frescas descendo por seu rosto.

"E então ela teve uma parada cardíaca... O cérebro dela se desligou. Ela morreu dormindo, o que foi um alívio, mas... Nunca pude dizer adeus ou pedir desculpas por não ouvi-la. E nunca vou poder."

Correndo o risco de me arrepender, eu perguntei: "Por que Mike a mencionou, então?"

"Porque ele é um idiota. Sabe que eu sofri por causa disso, e o fato de ter acontecido na época do acidente só piorou as coisas pra mim. Ele só quer me machucar porque eu o dispensei logo depois que saí do hospital, e me recusei a andar com ele. Ele bancou o bonzinho e mudado, e até andamos juntos por um tempo depois, mas nunca foi a mesma coisa. Ele ainda é um playboy que se droga e bebe com o dinheiro do pai, mas eu não sou mais assim e ele tem raiva de mim. Não sei por quê. Não tem lógica, mas Mike nunca foi muito racional."

Suspirei. "Então ignore-o."

"Eu tento."

"Tente mais forte." eu disse. "O que aconteceu com Kate não foi sua culpa. E você já pagou pelo seu erro e está seguindo em frente."

Ele assentiu. "Eu sei, é que... O assunto Kate é delicado."

Eu sorri de leve. "Eu entendo."

Ele sorriu pra mim, enxugando os olhos com a manga da camisa.

"Obrigado por ser tão compreensiva."

"Disponha." eu falei sorrindo.

De repente a porta da cozinha se abriu com um estrondo, e nós olhamos assustados para a abertura.

E eu congelei na cadeira, e tinha certeza que não havia cor nenhuma no meu rosto.

Na porta, a recém-chegada nos avaliou devagar, seus olhos se demorando nos detalhes do meu rosto até que ela pareceu satisfeita e sorriu.

"Com licença, quem é você? Isso é invasão!" Edward disse, com raiva.

A garota de cabelo ondulado e pele de seda o ignorou e olhou pra mim, falando numa voz aveludada e melódica que eu conhecia muito bem.

"Olá, irmãzinha."

* * *

_Hm, não digo nada sobre esse capítulo, vou esperar pra ver o que vocês vão falar. :)_

_Não deixem de comentar, nem que sejam os "parabéns" pra mim porque meu aniversário é amanhã (19/10) HAHA :D :3_

_Beijos e até!_

_\- Kessy_


	22. Não Se Pode Enganar A Natureza

**Capítulo 21 – Não Se Pode Enganar A Natureza**

**EPOV**

Boa coisa que eu não estava mais tomando café ou eu o teria cuspido todo em Bella.

Primeiro, eu estava puto. Quem essa estranha era pra ir entrando na casa dos outros sem permissão?

E aí ela me ignorou completamente, e olhou pra Bella, e o olhar dela era tão frio e malicioso que me deu arrepios.

E então...

"Olá, irmãzinha."

Meus olhos arregalaram e eu tinha certeza que estava em estado de choque. Eu não me mexia, enquanto o vento forte soprava lá fora e a suposta 'irmã' encarava Bella com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Não vai me dar oi?" ela perguntou. "Depois do trabalho que eu tive pra te encontrar? Eu esperava um pouco mais."

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Maggie?" Bella perguntou, sua voz com uma nota de pânico que não me agradou.

Maggie revirou os olhos.

"Vim te levar pra casa, ué. Não pode ficar na superfície, você sabe disso. Aliás, como você ganhou pernas?"

Bella piscou, confusa. Eu ainda estava mudo, me estapeando mentalmente por não falar nada.

"Como _você_ ganhou pernas?"

Maggie estreitou os olhos.

"Fiz um trato."

"O quê? Você está louca?" Bella a repreendeu. "O que prometeu em troca?"

"Não te interessa. Você estava sumida e papai me mandou encontrá-la a qualquer custo. Foi o que eu fiz."

Bella ficou pálida.

"Ele..." ela gaguejou. "Sabe onde estou?"

Maggie suspirou.

"Não. Mas se você não vier comigo _agora_, eu terei que contar a ele." Ela me olhou. "Aliás, quem é seu humano? Podemos trazê-lo conosco."

"Não!" Bella gritou.

Eu saí do meu choque.

"O que porra está acontecendo aqui?!" perguntei.

Maggie e Bella me olharam, e Bella parecia arrependida.

"Edward... Esta é minha irmã, Maggie." ela apresentou.

"Isso deu pra perceber." eu disse, meio irritado.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward..." disse Maggie, sua voz diferente, me fazendo esquecer a raiva por alguns segundos...

"Sem charme com ele, Maggie." Bella disse, séria, quebrando o encanto.

Eu balancei a cabeça para clarear o pensamento.

"Que graça há nisso?" Maggie bufou.

"Não com ele." Bella pediu.

Vi Maggie estreitar os olhos, mas ela não disse nada.

"E então?" perguntei. "Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Maggire revirou os olhos.

"Ele é burro ou o quê? Vim levar minha irmã de volta, _Edward._" ela disse. Virando-se pra Bella, completou com uma expressão confusa. "Você nunca respondeu minha pergunta de como conseguiu pernas e aliás, como veio parar na superfície?"

Bella suspirou.

"Calma, Maggie." ela disse. "Vou te contar."

Ela me olhou, os olhos em súplica.

"Você pode nos deixar a sós, Edward?"

Eu olhei para as duas, sem confiar em Maggie nem um pouco.

"Ela não pode me levar contra minha vontade." ela assegurou. "E eu não pretendo ir agora."

Olhei nos olhos de Bella, sabendo que ela falava a verdade, e então suspirei.

"Usem a biblioteca." eu disse a Bella. "Estarei no meu quarto."

Ela assentiu e eu deixei as duas sereias com pernas na cozinha da minha casa.

~.~

Alice estava gritando no meu ouvido vinte minutos depois.

"_COMO ASSIM UMA IRMÃ?_"

"Alice, não precisa gritar." eu disse, mudando o telefone de ouvido e massageando o outro.

"_Desculpe. Mas, sério? Bella tem uma irmã?_"

"E aparentemente, um pai que mandou procurá-la." suspirei. "Logo agora..."

"_Você soa como uma criança que não quer que o amiguinho vá embora e brinque mais._" ela riu.

"Eu sei, mas... Sério, Alice. Pior timing da história!"

"_Então elas estão conversando agora?_"

"Sim. E só os deuses sabem o quê."

"_Se acalme. Se Bella lhe disse que ela não vai embora agora, ela não vai. Confie nela. Mas pergunte a ela sobre essa história da família. Certeza que tem coisa aí e você não quer ser o último a saber._"

"Eu com certeza vou perguntar."

Uma batida na porta me fez levantar o olhar, e vi Bella olhando pra mim timidamente com um sorriso pequeno. Maggie não estava com ela.

"Eu vou desligar, Ali. Bella quer falar comigo." eu disse.

"_Oh, ótimo. Tenha calma aí, e diga a ela que mandei um oi. Ligue se precisar de alguma coisa._"

"Farei isso, Ali, obrigado." eu disse.

Ela se despediu e desligou, e Bella escolheu esse momento para entrar no quarto, sentando na cadeira da minha mesa.

"Então..." eu comecei.

"Maggie foi embora." ela disse, corando, sem olhar pra mim. "Eu pedi a ela mais tempo."

"E ela vai te dar mais tempo, assim do nada?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Não sei o que ela vai fazer. Maggie raramente faz o que alguém pede, e ela com certeza não voltará pra o oceano agora. Mas não se preocupe, ela não ficará aqui."

Mordi o lábio.

"E se Banner a encontrar?"

"Eu a avisei sobre isso. Tive que dizer como vim parar na superfície."

Bella ainda não olhava pra mim.

"Ela riu de mim por ter sido pega. É nossa regra mais importante." ela suspirou, e olhou pra mim com olhos suplicantes. "Eu não tenho muito tempo aqui."

Suspirei.

"Imaginei." eu disse, sem olhar pra ela. "Eu queria que você tivesse."

"Edward..."

Ela parou de falar, e eu ouvi um ofego. Quando a olhei, ela estava pálida, sua forma de repente balançando na cadeira.

"Bella, você está bem?"

Ela ofegou de novo, e eu me levantei indo até ela.

"Não... consigo..."

"Bella!"

"Respirar..."

E do nada, ela desmaiou. Eu a segurei e chacoalhei, chamando seu nome e sem saber o que fazer.

Então a cruel verdade me bateu.

O que minha mãe tinha me dito duas noites atrás.

Bella era uma sereia. Nunca pertenceria à superfície. O oceano acabaria a chamando de volta mais cedo ou mais tarde, e eu precisava estar preparado para quando isso acontecesse.

Eu tinha prometido a minha mãe trabalhar nisso, mas eu tinha me apegado cada vez mais.

Agora Bella estava em perigo.

Eu fiz a única coisa que podia pensar. Levei-a nos braços até a banheira do meu banheiro e a coloquei lá dentro, abrindo a torneira para encher. Peguei um pouco de água com minhas mãos e molhei o rosto de Bella, chamando-a desesperado.

Ela precisava acordar...

E então, ela começou a murmurar coisas incoerentes... Reconheci poucas palavras, como 'pai', 'Maggie' e meu próprio nome. O restante vinha em uma língua estranha que eu só podia imaginar ser sua língua materna, seja lá qual ela fosse.

Finalmente, ela abriu os olhos, e o castanho-chocolate me olhando enviou uma onda de alívio pelo meu corpo.

"Graças a Deus." eu disse. "Eu estava preocupado."

Ela parecia confusa. A banheira estava na metade, mas já cobria Bella até a cintura.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Você desmaiou. Eu fiz a única coisa que pensei." eu disse, apontando pra banheira. "Parece ter funcionado."

Ela riu sem jeito.

"Isso é... estranho." ela disse, fechando os olhos brevemente para abri-los em seguida. "Estou... fraca."

"É o oceano." disse a voz da minha mãe, vinda de algum lugar atrás de mim.

Eu nem sequer olhei pra ela, assumindo que ela tinha acabado de chegar e visto parte da cena. Engoli em seco suas palavras enquanto Bella a olhava confusa.

"O oceano está te chamando de volta, querida. Por isso você se sente fraca. Não pense que eu não reparei suas tonturas nos últimos dois dias."

_Dois dias?_

"Você esteve se sentindo fraca há dois dias?" eu perguntei alarmado.

Bella encolheu.

"Eu não sabia o que era." ela disse, parecendo triste. "Ou pelo menos, eu não quis admitir..."

Eu suspirei.

"Bella, eu te amo, mas eu não quero que você fique doente ou pior porque sente que precisa ficar aqui."

Ela me olhou, os olhos arregalados.

"Você precisa voltar..." eu disse, meu coração doendo. "Não dá pra negar sua natureza por muito tempo."

Ela engoliu seco e assentiu, e então olhou para mim com olhos marejados.

"Eu vou voltar. Mas não hoje. Amanhã."

Eu assenti de leve, sem querer discutir esse assunto.

"Eu preciso falar com você primeiro."

Franzi, olhando pra ela confuso.

"Falar o quê?"

"Eu preciso falar sobre mim. Preciso te dizer tudo." ela disse.

"Você não precisa fazer isso." eu disse, o coração palpitando e a mente gritando que ela precisava, sim, mas o que _eu _queria não era importante.

"Eu quero." ela disse. "Não quero que existam segredos entre nós."

Eu engoli em seco e assenti.

"É sua escolha. Mas não precisa falar nada agora. Você precisa recuperar um pouco da sua força."

Ela me olhou suplicante, e eu mantive meu olhar firme. Eu estava falando sério. Não nos faria nenhum bem uma confissão com ela fraca.

Bella suspirou, o que me deixou saber que eu tinha vencido.

"Tudo bem." ela disse. "Depois do jantar então."

Eu sorri e me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo leve nos lábios.

Se ela estava indo embora amanhã, eu não podia perder nem um momento.

* * *

_Eu sei que vocês estavam curiosos sobre a Maggie e a família-sereia, e saberão tudo no próximo capítulo. Precisava mostrar isso antes. :3 Bellinha precisa ir *prepara o coração* Alguns capítulos difíceis estão por vir, aviso logo..._

_Digam o que acharam nos comentários, por favor!_  
_Obrigada a todo mundo que deixou seus votos de "parabéns" pra mim no último capítulo._

_Beijos, e até._  
_\- Kessy_


	23. Revelações

**Bloqueio criativo é uma merda.**

**Capítulo 22 – Revelações**

**EPOV**

O jantar todo foi tenso. Eu olhava para a porta da cozinha de dois em dois minutos esperando que a irmã de Bella – Maggie – aparecesse a qualquer momento, mas felizmente isso não aconteceu.

Bella parecia melhor. Ainda estava muito pálida pro meu gosto, e seus olhos estavam fundos, cansados. Ela respirava com mais força, como se puxar oxigênio pros seus pulmões estivesse ficando difícil. Ela tinha passado o resto da tarde na banheira, e só tinha saído de lá para o jantar.

E eu já estava querendo colocá-la na água de novo. Mesmo que eu soubesse que a única coisa que a faria melhorar seria a água salgada. A água do oceano, de onde ela vinha e onde ela pertencia.

Meu coração dava uma guinada de dor toda vez que eu pensava nisso.

Quando o jantar acabou, Bella ajudou minha mãe com a limpeza, e meu pai me puxou para a biblioteca para uma conversa.

Assim que eu fechei a porta da biblioteca atrás de mim, ele começou a falar.

"Bella nos disse que recebeu uma visita esta tarde."

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Ela disse? Quando?"

"Enquanto você tomava banho." meu pai esclareceu. "Você está bem?"

Eu quase respondi que sim, mas o olhar do meu pai era penetrante demais para que eu mentisse. Suspirei sem forças, e balancei a cabeça.

"Não. Não estou bem."

Meu pai suspirou.

"Edward... Nós o avisamos para não se apegar demais à ela."

"E como eu deveria ter feito isso, pai? Você a conheceu?" eu perguntei, incrédulo. "Não há como conhecê-la e não se apegar."

Ele suspirou de novo.

"Você tem razão. Desculpe."

Eu assenti e sentei na poltrona da mesa, encostando a cabeça no topo e olhando para o teto.

"Ela precisa ir embora." disse meu pai.

"Eu sei." respondi sem emoção. "Mas não sei como lidar com isso."

Meu pai colocou uma mão no meu ombro, apertando de um jeito reconfortante.

"Não vai estar sozinho, Edward. E ela não será a primeira garota que você amou que precisou ir embora."

_Mas será a última_, eu pensei, amargo.

Bem aí, minha mãe surgiu na porta, dizendo que Bella nos esperava na sala de estar para uma conversa.

Eu engoli seco ao pensamento que ela não falaria tudo só para _mim_, mas também para os meus pais.

Eu estava apreensivo, sem saber o que pensar de tudo isso, sem saber o que Maggie tinha lhe dito e o que ela faria agora. Eu precisava de respostas.

E eu sabia que a única maneira de consegui-las era ir até a sala e ouvir o que Bella tinha a me dizer. E foi o que eu fiz.

Assim que nós três nos acomodamos ao redor da sala, Bella tomou uma respiração profunda.

Eu estava do lado dela no sofá de três lugares, mas ela manteve sua distância. Sentou na ponta com os pés para cima, os joelhos dobrados. Eu lhe dei espaço e me sentei quase na ponta oposta, de frente para ela.

Meus pais tomaram as duas poltronas laterais da sala, minha mãe perto de Bella e meu pai ao lado da minha mãe, que parecia a mais calma de nós.

Bella me deu um sorriso tenso e triste antes de começar a falar.

"Meus pais são o que você pode chamar de realeza dos oceanos." ela disse. "Eu e minhas cinco irmãs somos o que você pode chamar de princesas."

"Bem típico de mim," eu zombei. "me apaixonar por uma princesa inacessível."

Bella corou e deu uma risadinha, mas em seguida ficou séria de novo.

"Eu sou a sexta filha. A mais nova, a mais rebelde, e a única sereia em séculos que não concorda com nosso estilo de vida."

Ela parecia nervosa, e só por isso meu coração acelerou. O que ela estava prestes a dizer?

"Que estilo de vida, Bella?" perguntou meu pai.

Bella engoliu seco.

"Rosalie me contou que vocês, humanos, têm algumas teorias e lendas sobre sereias. Bem, elas não são totalmente mentira."

Eu arregalei os olhos, e meio cético, falei:

"O quê, vocês cantam pra atrair marinheiros para armadilhas mortais?"

Eu dei uma risada incrédula, assim como meu pai e minha mãe. Bella não riu. Eu pisquei, atordoado.

"Vocês fazem isso?"

Bella assentiu, minimamente.

"O canto de uma sereia é algo muito poderoso. Desde os primórdios da nossa raça nos foi concedido um poder especial. Aquilo que você pode chamar de charme de sereia. De acordo com nossa vontade, podemos levar praticamente qualquer pessoa a acreditar e fazer o que quisermos, e tudo que precisamos fazer é falar. Ou cantar as palavras certas."

Eu engoli em seco.

"Mas..."

"Por favor, deixem-me terminar." ela parecia em luta consigo mesma, como se quisesse terminar o mais cedo possível.

Nós três ficamos quietos enquanto ela tomava uma respiração profunda e continuava sua revelação.

"Quando subimos à superfície, seja na praia ou no mar aberto, é sempre em busca de seres vivos que possam nos servir."

"Servir em que sentido?" não pude evitar perguntar.

"A força vital de outros seres vivos é o que mantém o povo sereiano vivo." ela revelou, e eu juro que meu coração deu um salto, de uma maneira ruim.

Bella fechou os olhos enquanto continuava.

"Por séculos, sereias e tritões subiram à superfície buscando seres e os levando até o fundo do mar, onde eles são colocados em câmaras especiais que lhes dão o oxigênio que precisam para sobreviver, mesmo debaixo d'água. Porém, essas câmaras também sugam, pouco a pouco, a força vital do ser que está dentro, e a transforma em um tipo de energia que é consumida diariamente pelo povo sereiano."

Parecia um conto de terror. Eu estava em choque. Meus pais olhavam para Bella com um misto de terror e surpresa, e eu sabia que estava do mesmo jeito.

Bella não nos olhava, o rosto contorcido em agonia, e eu sabia que não estava sendo fácil pra ela revelar tudo aquilo.

"Os humanos são a melhor fonte de energia, porque têm mais força vital que outros seres. Por isso tantas sereias se candidatam para subir à superfície em busca de homens. Eu nunca fui uma delas."

Ela me olhou, e em seus olhos castanhos eu vi desespero, um pedido silencioso e desesperado para que eu entendesse o que ela me dizia.

"Eu nunca soube como nós ganhávamos nossa energia. Isso não é muito divulgado. Nós apenas vamos com o fluxo. Mas quando eu tive idade suficiente para ir à superfície, eu fui. E quando voltei, com um homem adulto sufocando atrás de mim, e vi o que eles realmente fazem com os humanos e outros seres, eu me senti suja. Me senti tão mal que não quis mais ir à superfície."

Eu engoli seco, sabendo que ela falava a verdade.

"Meu pai, claro, não ficou muito feliz com isso. Depois de quase dois meses trancada no meu quarto e mal comendo, ele me obrigou a ir para a superfície e disse que não aceitava um não. Ele me ordenou que viesse. Não como pai, como rei."

"E você teve que obedecê-lo." disse minha mãe.

Bella assentiu fracamente.

"Eu tive. O obedeci por quase um ano, à contragosto, até que eu não quis mais fazer nada disso. Foi quando eu comecei a ir para a praia, e passava todas as madrugadas lá, cantando, ao invés de caçando pessoas."

Eu me lembrei de como nos conhecemos, e isso me fez sorrir.

"A praia é um lugar perigoso, no entanto. É muito perto do território humano e às vezes muito raso pra nos dar espaço suficiente para fugir. Eu sempre tive certeza de ficar nas partes mais fáceis pra mim, como pedregulhos com o mar alto. Passei quase três meses cantando em paz, para ninguém além da lua ouvir, até que você me achou, Edward."

Eu sorri para ela, e ela sorriu de volta, parecendo aliviada por me ver sorrindo.

"Eu me assustei a princípio, porque na praia eu não deveria ser vista. O canto de uma sereia atrai seres vivos sem sequer nós querermos, e então você estava lá. Eu nunca fiquei tão assustada."

"Desculpe."

Ela sorriu. "Mas então você simplesmente ficou ali, ouvindo, nunca exigindo nada e eu percebi que meu charme só funcionava quando eu queria. Por isso eu continuei cantando. Quando o Dr. Barnes me capturou, eu estava voltando para casa depois de uma madrugada. Ele me encurralou, eu não tinha pra onde ir, e ele me amarrou bem em cima do barco pequeno onde ele estava. Eu fiquei fraca pela falta de água e desmaiei. Quando acordei, estava no tanque do Aquário."

Ela tremeu, lembrando, e eu me estiquei e segurei suas mãos nas minhas.

"Está tudo bem, você está segura."

Ela sorriu tristemente e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu achei que estava, mas não estou. Maggie me disse que meu pai está me procurando por todos os mares. Eu preciso voltar. Não sei o que me espera, e pode não ser bom, mas preciso voltar."

Ela se virou para os meus pais.

"Eu sinto muito por tudo que causei a vocês. Não era minha intenção colocá-los em perigo. Nunca foi."

Minha mãe suspirou.

"Tudo bem, querida." ela deu um sorriso reconfortante. "Ninguém imaginaria uma situação dessas. Não é sua culpa."

Bella parecia discordar, mas eu tinha uma questão mais urgente.

"Quando você precisa ir?"

Bella me olhou com um pedido de desculpas nos olhos.

"Maggie me deu 24 horas. Se eu não estiver no ponto de encontro que combinamos debaixo d'água até lá, ela voltará, com meu pai a tira colo."

Eu suspirei.

"Fique esta noite, pelo menos. Por favor." pedi, sem me importar como eu parecia patético implorando.

Ela sorriu. "Eu estava esperando que você pedisse."

Eu sorri para ela de volta, mas ambos sabíamos que era um sorriso triste.

"Eu vou ficar, mas preciso voltar até o por do sol de amanhã." ela disse. "É quando meu prazo acaba. E eu não quero arriscar."

De repente, algo veio à minha mente.

"Espere. Maggie apareceu aqui com pernas. Como ela as conseguiu?"

"Uma bruxa do mar." Bella disse simplesmente. "Longa história. Você não quer saber."

Eu engoli seco, acreditando em suas palavras e em seu olhar firme.

"O que importa é que Maggie é perigosa. Ela apenas me deu tempo porque eu insisti e porque eu tenho algo contra ela."

Meu pai soltou uma risada.

"Você chantageou sua irmã?"

Bella corou, envergonhada.

"Era preciso."

"Garota, você tem coragem." ele disse, rindo.

Ela riu de leve e então os encarou.

"Não estão com raiva de mim? Não estão... com medo?"

"Bella, se você quisesse nos levar para o fundo do oceano para servirmos como fonte de energia, você já teria feito isso, querida." minha mãe sorriu pra ela. "E nós sabemos que você não usa seu charme conosco. Ou nunca teríamos achado tudo isso terrivelmente perturbador."

Bella riu, o som de sinos de sua risada fazendo meu coração acelerar.

"Isso é verdade." meu pai completou. "Não se preocupe. Não temos nenhuma mágoa com você."

Eu abri a boca para falar, mas o que eu precisava conversar com Bella era mais particular.

"Bem, eu acho que isso está resolvido." disse minha mãe. "Ou você tem algo a mais pra nos contar, querida?"

Bella balançou a cabeça.

"Não, Elizabeth. Era só isso. Obrigada por entenderem."

"Obrigado por nos contar." disse meu pai. "Você não precisava."

Ela sorriu, e com um sorriso, meus pais deram boa noite a ela e a mim, minha mãe piscando pra mim em sua saída.

Bem, eu tinha que agradecê-la depois pelo tempo a sós.

Bella suspirando trouxe minha atenção de volta, e eu vi que ela parecia cansada.

"Bella?" chamei.

"Estou tonta de novo."

Eu me levantei e a segurei em estilo noiva.

"Vou te colocar de volta na banheira. E então precisamos conversar sobre outra coisa."

Ela apenas assentiu, fraca demais para responder, e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

Eu a levei até o meu quarto e ao banheiro o mais devagar que eu podia, sabendo muito bem que essa era, provavelmente, a última vez que eu a seguraria nos meus braços.

* * *

_**Mil desculpas pela demora, mas como eu disse lá em cima, bloqueio criativo é uma merda. Oh well.**_

_**Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Bella tá indo embora. :(**_

_**Ainda temos pelo menos 5 capítulos nessa fic, e eu não vou abandoná-la, gente. Vou terminar, prometo.**_

_**Agora, me digam seus palpites e não deixem de comentar, por favor? *pisca***_

_**Beijo, beijo.**_

_**\- Kessy (kessy_rods no twitter)**_


	24. De volta ao mar

**_Todo mundo com lencinhos? :x _**

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - De volta ao mar**

**EPOV**

Assim que cheguei ao meu quarto, coloquei Bella na banheira, e ela pareceu bem melhor quase instantaneamente.

"Odeio não ser capaz de ficar tanto tempo fora d'água mais..." ela suspirou, me dando um sorriso triste.

Eu retribuí o sorriso.

"Você ficou quase uma semana fora da água. Foi tempo demais." eu disse, minha garganta embargada com a emoção.

Ficamos em silêncio por pelo menos um minuto, mas pareceu muito mais do que isso.

"Você quer me dizer alguma coisa, não é?" a voz baixa e macia de Bella me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

Eu olhei para ela, mergulhada até o queixo na água morna e doce da banheira. Ela parecia apenas estar se aguentando, e eu sabia que sua aparência só melhoraria com a água salgada.

"Não quero que você vá." eu me ouvi revelando. "Quero que fique, mesmo que isso seja egoísta. Quero ir com você, mesmo que eu saiba o que isso significa. Eu não quero ficar longe de você, Bella."

Ela engoliu seco, e eu não tirava meus olhos dela. Eu absorvi cada detalhe, cada pequeno detalhe do seu rosto, gravando na minha memória com força.

"Eu também não quero ficar longe de você, Edward." ela revelou, a voz baixa, quase um sussurro. "Eu gostaria que houvesse uma maneira de ficarmos juntos."

Eu estendi a mão e a mergulhei na banheira, segurando a mão dela com a minha.

"Eu te amo."

Ela levantou os olhos para me olhar, surpresa e choque em suas feições.

"Eu não sei quando aconteceu. Eu não sei se foi seu charme de sereia…"

"Nunca usei o charme com você." ela jurou, corando um pouco.

Eu sorri para ela antes de continuar.

"Eu não sei quando ou como aconteceu, mas… eu te amo, Bella." minha voz estava embargada e minha visão estava embaçando, mas eu não me importei. "Você me faz sentir tanta coisa boa… E eu não sei o que será de mim quando você for embora."

Ela engoliu seco novamente, me olhando como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

"Eu só… quero que você saiba disso." eu disse, de repente me sentindo bobo.

Nada iria mudar, então por que eu estava aqui, abrindo meu coração para ela? Ela _tinha _que ir embora. Era isso ou sua irmã voltaria com seu pai e não seria nada bonito. Potencialmente perigoso.

Ela tinha que ir porque estava ficando doente. Ela era uma _sereia_, pelo amor de deus, ela precisava de água _salgada_, precisava do oceano. Ela não tinha sido feita para a superfície.

Então por que eu ainda estava falando?

"Desculpe." eu falei, soltando a mão dela e me levantando do meu lugar. "Eu não devia ter dito nada. Nada irá mudar e eu só estou te aborrecendo."

Antes que eu pudesse dar um passo, porém, senti sua mão molhada na minha novamente. Me virei. Ela me olhava com tanta emoção em seus olhos castanhos que me tirou o fôlego.

"Eu sei que nada vai mudar. Sei que preciso ir e que você precisa ficar. Mas não está me aborrecendo dizendo essas coisas, Edward." ela sorriu de leve. "Na verdade, fico feliz de ouvir."

"Sério?"

"Sim." ela acenou com a cabeça. "Porque eu também te amo."

Eu ofeguei.

"Não sei quando aconteceu, se quando eu comecei a te ouvir falando naquelas noites quando eu não queria cantar… Ou se quando você me resgatou do Aquário…" ela parecia perdida em memórias, mas logo voltou a olhar pra mim com um sorriso brilhante. "O fato é que me apaixonei. Típico de mim." ela riu, usando minhas palavras de mais cedo. "Me apaixonei por um humano inalcançável."

"Que dupla nós somos." eu ri sem humor, sentando novamente no chão ao lado da banheira.

Ela riu, eu ri, e nos olhamos por um momento. Eu tinha a impressão que ela fazia o mesmo que eu: decorar cada traço e curva do rosto do outro, na esperança de nunca esquecer.

~.~

Passamos a maior parte da noite daquele jeito.

Bella na banheira, eu no chão, ao lado dela. Nossas mãos juntas, dedos entrelaçados, enquanto conversávamos sobre tudo e sobre nada.

Ela me contou sobre sua infância e adolescência, sobre como ela sempre fora a 'pária' da família, aquela que sempre contrariava o senso comum. Era difícil imaginar Bella como 'a ovelha negra' da família, mas eu acreditava na palavra dela.

Em troca, eu a contei sobre minha paixão pelo mar e sobre o clube de natação. Os olhos de Bella brilhavam enquanto eu contava, apaixonadamente, como estava ansioso pelo campeonato que começaria em um mês.

Contei sobre Kate, as coisas boas que passamos e como ela tinha sido minha melhor amiga, mais até que Alice (não que eu tivesse dito à baixinha isso). Contei sobre os pais dela, que ainda eram amigos da minha família, e contei sobre como o relacionamento dos meus pais tinha me inspirado a acreditar no amor.

Os assuntos não pareciam ter fim, e eu teria conversado mais, mas meus olhos começaram a se fechar por conta própria.

Bella, rindo de leve, me mandou pra cama, alegando que ela dormiria melhor na banheira de qualquer forma.

Eu lhe dei algumas toalhas que ela usou de travesseiro e fui para a minha cama, que cheirava a ela. Deixei a porta do banheiro aberta para que eu pudesse vê-la, e ela a mim, mas no final não fez muita diferença.

O cansaço emocional me arrastou para um sono sem sonhos assim que minha cabeça tocou o travesseiro.

~.~

O dia seguinte foi quase uma tortura.

Decidi faltar aula, e sabendo o que viria mais tarde, meus pais deixaram passar. Tomamos café juntos na cozinha, mas tive que levar Bella de volta à banheira mais rápido do que ontem.

Ela estava piorando. E eu não podia fazer nada. Eu odiava isso.

Por volta das nove da manhã, recebi uma mensagem de texto de Alice.

_Onde você e Bella estão? Por favor, não me diga que perderam a hora. -A_

Eu suspirei e respondi a mensagem enquanto minha mãe conversava com Bella no banheiro.

_**Precisei faltar hoje. -E**_

_Por quê? -A_

_**Bella. Ela vai embora esta tarde e eu não quero perder um minuto. -E**_

Eu sabia que podia dizer a verdade a Alice, mas tive o cuidado de não mencionar nada comprometedor. Nunca se sabe, não é?

_O QUÊ? Quando vocês resolveram isso? -A_

_**Ontem à noite, depois de recebermos a visita de uma das irmãs dela. -E**_

Eu sabia que deixaria Alice louca com essas mensagens, mas não era como se eu pudesse mentir pra baixinha.

_Estou fingindo doença e te ligando em cinco minutos ou menos. -A_

Eu sorri e revirei os olhos. Claro. Bobagem minha pensar que ela esperaria até o intervalo entre as aulas ou o horário do almoço para me ligar e esclarecer tudo.

Como prometido, meu telefone tocou cinco minutos depois, ao mesmo tempo que minha mãe saía do banheiro, me dando um sorrisinho na saída.

"Ei Ali." atendi.

"_Como assim a Bella vai embora? E que história é essa de irmã?"_ ela falava num tom normal, o que me fez saber que ela provavelmente ainda estava no corredor.

"Uma irmã dela apareceu aqui ontem querendo levá-la de volta." eu disse enquanto entrava no banheiro, sentando no chão ao lado de Bella, que me olhava confusa. "Bella conseguiu um prazo de 24 horas e a irmã dela se foi, mas ela precisa ir. Além disso, ela não está muito bem."

Me doeu dizer aquilo, e eu vi que Bella também não gostou. Mas era a verdade.

"_O que a Bella tem?" _Alice parecia preocupada.

Suspirei antes de responder.

"Ela precisa da água salgada, Alice." eu respondi, olhando pra Bella. "Ela tem tido tonturas e desmaiou ontem. Está na banheira desde então, coberta de água. Nos momentos que ela saiu, ela não passou muito bem."

"_Ela precisa voltar para o oceano."_ Alice concluiu, baixinho, não parecendo muito feliz com isso.

"Sim."

_"A que horas você vai levá-la de volta?"_

"Por volta das quatro e meia. Tem que ser antes do pôr do sol." falei.

"_Ótimo. Vou dizer isso ao pessoal na hora do almoço e depois da aula iremos pra sua casa. Tenho certeza que os outros vão querer se despedir também."_

Alice parecia quase tão triste pela partida de Bella quanto eu, e eu podia apenas imaginar o que se passava em sua cabeça.

"Ok. Vou esperar vocês antes de irmos para a praia, então."

"_Certo. É melhor eu voltar pra aula. Levo minhas anotações pra você."_

"Obrigado, Ali."

"_Disponha. Até mais tarde."_

Me despedi dela e desliguei, e Bella me deu um sorriso triste.

"Alice?"

"Sim." eu suspirei. "Ela vai avisar aos outros e eles virão para cá depois da aula, pra se despedir de você."

"Vou sentir falta deles também." ela corou. "Alice é meio louca, mas eu gostei dela."

Eu ri alto.

"É, ela é meio louca."

Nós rimos e retomamos as conversas da noite anterior.

Era como se não quiséssemos nos separar sem saber cada pequeno e grande detalhe da vida do outro. Como se saber tudo fosse tornar a partida mais aceitável, mais fácil.

Não estava funcionando muito bem.

~.~

O resto do dia foi um borrão, e antes que eu pudesse estar pronto, estávamos na praia, sentados na areia, próximos à parte alta onde começava a formação rochosa que era onde Bella e eu tínhamos nos conhecido.

Eu, meus pais, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett, sentamos ao redor de Bella enquanto ela olhava para o mar e respirava fundo. Apenas o cheiro da brisa já estava fazendo bem a ela, e sua pele parecia menos pálida.

Suas pernas ainda estavam lá, e ela as tinha dobradas, as mãos entrelaçadas abraçando seus joelhos. Tínhamos vindo todos de carro, e eu a tinha carregado nos braços até a areia.

O sol estava no horizonte, uma mistura de amarelo e laranja enquanto o tempo passava.

"O tempo está acabando." Bella disse de repente. "Eu não quero ir, mas…"

"A gente entende, Bella." disse Alice, sentada do outro lado de Bella. "Vamos sentir sua falta."

Os outros murmuraram a mesma coisa, e eu tinha um caroço na garganta. Como eu ia conseguir fazer isso?

Bella se virou para os meus pais, sentados ao meu lado. Minha mãe tinha uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro, seu sexto sentido materno sabendo muito bem que seu filho estava sofrendo.

"Obrigada por me deixarem ficar na sua casa e por cuidarem de mim. Jamais esquecerei. E perdão por causar problemas."

Minha mãe a dispensou com um gesto.

"Não causou problema nenhum, querida." ela sorriu.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Isabella." meu pai disse.

"A vocês também." ela respondeu, e então olhou meus amigos. "Todos vocês. Obrigada pelo que fizeram por mim."

Todos sorriram para ela e então, com um suspiro pesado, ela se voltou para mim.

"Edward?"

Ela não precisava dizer mais nada. Eu sabia o que fazer. Assenti, e sem dizer uma palavra, me levantei, a pegando em meus braços logo em seguida em estilo noiva. Que ironia.

Com um curto aceno para os outros, fiz meu caminho pela areia até o pedregulho. Desse lado, as pedras eram lisas e fáceis de escalar. Escalei com cuidado, Bella nos braços, e andei até o final da formação rochosa, descendo para a pedra longa e lisa, a mais baixa, onde tínhamos nos conhecido.

"Não me coloque na água ainda." ela pediu.

Eu assenti e a coloquei na pedra, que estava molhada, mas não fez diferença. Ela dobrou os joelhos e imitou a posição que estava na praia.

"Por favor, não esqueça de mim." eu pedi.

Ela me olhou, sorrindo.

"Nunca, Edward. E você?"

Eu dei uma risada sem humor.

"É impossível esquecer você, Bella."

Ela sorriu, e olhando para o sol uma vez, se virou para mim.

"Eu queria te dar uma coisa antes de ir."

Franzi.

Ela alcançou algo dentro do pequeno top que usava, e puxou para fora. Parecia um pingente.

"É um cristal da minha cauda." ela explicou, estendendo a pequena peça, que estava numa corrente, para mim. "Eu guardei alguns quando minha cauda sumiu da primeira vez. Achei bonitos."

Eu peguei o cristal multi colorido na mão, analisando de perto. Tinha uma gama tão grande de cores que eu não consegui contar. As mais predominantes eram verde e marrom, as cores que eu lembrava que a cauda de Bella possuía. Mas não eram as únicas. Azul, vermelho, amarelo, rosa… Várias cores que pareciam se mexer, variando de acordo com a luz que batia na pedra.

"É… lindo, Bella." olhei para ela, que me olhava com atenção. "Obrigado. Eu nunca vou tirar."

Ela sorriu.

"Pensei que seria um bom amuleto de boa sorte. Pra quando você estiver nadando, se lembrar de mim."

Eu sorri de volta.

"Obrigado." eu franzi. "Não tenho nada pra você. Droga, eu devia ter pensado nisso!"

Bella riu, interrompendo meu desprezo próprio.

"Você já me deu bastante, Edward. Acredite. Não haverá um só dia lá embaixo que eu não me lembre de você."

Seus olhos eram quentes e convidativos, e eu não pude resistir mais.

Me movi para perto dela, e ela enrolou os braços no meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que meus lábios tocaram os dela.

Naquele momento, eu não pensei em nada. Só em decorar o sabor dela. O jeito que sua boca se movia contra a minha. Sua textura, a maciez de seus lábios rosados contra os meus. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido, e instintivamente eu soube que nunca iria esquecer aquele som, não importava quando tempo eu vivesse.

Só paramos para respirar, e aí, o sol já estava baixo demais. Ela parecia atormentada.

"Preciso ir." sussurrou. "Eu te amo, Edward. Nunca esqueça disso."

Eu assenti, lhe dando apenas mais um beijo antes de soltá-la com uma força de vontade que eu não sabia de onde tinha vindo.

"Eu também te amo. Sempre amarei."

Ela sorriu, passou a mão pelo meu rosto e me observou por mais alguns preciosos segundos, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo.

E com um suspiro, ela me soltou. Meu coração disparou e eu comecei a respirar mais rápido, todo o meu corpo já sentindo a falta dela terrivelmente.

Ela não disse mais nada quando fechou os olhos, como se para criar coragem, e se empurrou para a beirada da pedra, colocando as pernas na água.

Como mágica, a cauda dela voltou. Era como na banheira, mas ao contrário. Um brilho rosa e dourado, marrom e verde, tomou conta de suas pernas e de todo o seu corpo, até que sua cauda estava de volta, assim como a cobertura que havia na parte de cima de seu torso.

Ali estava ela, a minha sereia.

Ela olhou pra mim e abriu a boca, mas não saiu som algum. Ela suspirou. Sua cauda tinha voltado, e sua voz sumido. E eu sabia que ela não estava no ânimo de cantar.

Ela se esticou e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios, e então mergulhou na água. Ela colocou a cabeça para fora da superfície a alguns metros da pedra, longe demais para que eu a tocasse, e acenou para mim, sua boca se movendo no que claramente era uma frase: '_Eu te amo'._

"Eu também te amo." eu disse de volta.

Ela sorriu, seus olhos castanhos quentes, sua pele de volta ao tom normal e saudável que ela tinha.

E antes que eu estivesse pronto, ela mergulhou na água, não voltando mais.

* * *

_***pega um lenço***_

_**Ai gente, esse capítulo foi mais difícil de escrever do que eu pensava. E olha que quando comecei essa fic já sabia que isso ia acontecer :'(**_

_**Enfim... Isso não é tudo. Vocês confiam em mim com o que vem por aí?**_

_**Eu sei que disse que ainda tínhamos uns 5 capítulos, mas provavelmente será mais que isso. Andei tendo umas ideias essa semana que mudaram um pouco o final da fic e precisarei de um capítulo ou dois a mais. ;)**_

_**Por favor, não deixem de comentar! Estarei ansiosa esperando os comentários e palpites (como sempre) de vocês! :)**_

_**Beijo, beijo, e até!  
\- Kessy (kessy_rods no twitter)**_


	25. Mitos

_Todos os diálogos em itálico estão na língua – fictícia – dos sereianos._

* * *

**Capítulo 24 - Mitos**

**BPOV**

_Não vou olhar pra trás, não vou olhar pra trás, não vou olhar pra trás._

Meu mantra não estava funcionando. Eu parei de nadar e olhei para trás, para além da água, onde Edward ainda estava sentado na pedra onde nos conhecemos. Havia outra forma sentando ao lado dele, e pelo contorno pequeno, parecia Alice.

Eu gostaria de poder ver seu rosto direito. Sem as ondulações da água. Agora, era apenas um borrão.

Engoli seco e voltei a nadar em direção ao ponto de encontro, que não era muito longe dali. Fui numa velocidade tranquila, sem querer me afastar demais, mesmo que eu soubesse que era impossível ficar.

Logo a visão da superfície sumiu, e eu não tinha motivos para prolongar minha viagem.

Meus pensamentos me impediram de curtir a sensação do oceano sob minha pele novamente. Era bom, poder respirar direito, sentir minha cauda novamente. Mas também tinha um gosto amargo. Edward não estava comigo.

Encontrei Maggie logo que cheguei ao ponto de encontro, que era uma formação de coral não muito longe da cidade.

"_Estou surpresa de ver que você cumpriu sua promessa._" eu disse a ela.

Maggie, que estivera checando suas unhas, virou pra mim e sorriu aquele sorriso cretino, que sempre me fazia querer bater nela.

"_Eu tinha muito a perder, e você sabe, irmãzinha. Eu te ensinei bem a fina arte da chantagem._" ela respondeu.

Suspirei e comecei a nadar.

"_Vamos acabar logo com isso._"

"_É o seu funeral._" ela bufou.

Nadamos em silêncio pelas formações de corais e entre os peixes e outras criaturas, e então a luminosidade vinda da minha cidade natal alcançou nossos olhos.

Lá estava ela.

Atlântida.

~.~

Eu gostaria de ter passado despercebida entre os milhares de sereianos que iam e vinham dentro da cidade.

Mas, como uma das princesas, isso foi, é claro, impossível.

Principalmente porque Maggie decidiu que queria conversar com as sereias, então ela parava a todo instante. Uma ou outra falava comigo delicada e educadamente, e eu me resignei a um sorriso educado e um aceno para estas.

"_Maggie, eu vou sem você._" eu disse a ela quando finalmente me enchi de suas paradas no meio do caminho.

Ela se despediu do tritão com quem flertava no momento e se virou pra mim com uma expressão que era ao mesmo tempo azeda e divertida.

"_Você não ficou nem um pouco divertida nesse tempo na superfície._" ela reclamou.

"_Você só está fazendo isso pra fazer com que todos me vejam e saibam que eu voltei._" eu disse, sabendo que estava certa. "_E eu quero falar com nosso pai logo. Acabar logo com isso, já que eu sei que ele está furioso._"

Maggie suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"_Como eu disse, é o seu funeral._"

Não lhe dei mais ouvidos, e continuei nadando até o castelo. Ela eventualmente me seguiu, mesmo quando tentou parar novamente, mas eu continuei nadando.

Os guardas do castelo nos deixaram passar tranquilamente, e eu me permiti um suspiro de alívio por ter saído da multidão.

Eu não gostava de multidões. Me deixavam desconfortável, pra dizer o mínimo. Acho que era por isso que eu tinha o apelido de 'princesa antissocial'. Maggie tomou outro caminho para o seu quarto, não me dizendo nada enquanto o fazia. Eu entendi o recado: eu estava sozinha nessa.

Passei pelos portões do castelo com um ar tranquilo, mas por dentro eu estava tremendo de medo. Meu pai não era conhecido por ser tolerante com a desobediência, mesmo com suas filhas. E assim que ele soubesse que eu não estava caçando, e sim cantando na superfície apenas por diversão, eu sofreria as consequências.

Suspirei. Como eu queria que eu pudesse ter ficado na superfície com Edward... Meu coração já doía de saudade dele, e eu não sabia o que faria a partir de agora, sem vê-lo, tocá-lo, sentí-lo... Beijá-lo. Seria difícil. Muito difícil.

Mas eu seria forte. Por ele. Porque eu sabia que se meu pai soubesse que eu me apaixonara por um humano, minha punição seria dez mil vezes pior.

Marcus, o tritão conselheiro que era o braço direito de meu pai, me recebeu assim que entrei no interior do castelo, recebendo olhares de relance de todos os criados que iam pra lá e pra cá com seus afazeres.

"_Princesa Isabella, é um imenso prazer vê-la novamente._" Ele disse, em seu tom calmo e sempre formal. "_Vossa alteza está bem? Não foi machucada pelos humanos?_"

'_Estou bem, Marcus. Obrigada. Onde está meu pai?_" Eu respondi com um sorriso forçado.

"_Ele está em uma reunião no momento, mas sua mãe a espera no Salão de Baile. O rei a verá assim que estiver livre, eu garanto._"

"_Tudo bem._" eu disse, me animando um pouco com a perspectiva de ver minha mãe. Ela sempre me acalmava.

Marcus me acompanhou até o Salão de Baile, onde minha mãe dava ordens às criadas que arrumavam o lugar. Eu franzi, percebendo que a decoração indicava uma ocasião especial.

"_O que estamos comemorando?_" perguntei hesitante quando cheguei perto o suficiente.

Minha mãe levantou os olhos de uma prancheta para me ver, sorriu brilhantemente – quase tanto quanto o sol visto da superfície – e correu para mim.

_"__Oh, Isabella querida! Pensei que tinha perdido você!_" ela disse, a voz emocionada, enquanto me abraçava.

Eu a abracei de volta com força, matando um pouco da saudade. De todas as coisas que eu tinha sentido falta sobre o oceano, minha mãe tinha sido a maior delas.

"_Eles machucaram você? Aqueles humanos desprezíveis?_" ela perguntou, me olhando atentamente para qualquer sinal de machucados.

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

Tudo bem, o tal doutor que me capturara tinha machucado meus braços, mas eu já tinha ficado curada disso, e minha mãe não precisava saber.

"_Estou bem, mamãe."_ respondi com um sorriso tenso. "_Eu prometo._"

Ela estreitou os olhos, sabendo que eu não estava sendo completamente sincera, mas deixou passar. Sorriu de leve e apertou meus ombros em conforto.

"_Seu pai não está tão zangado quanto você pensa_." ela assegurou.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, sem acreditar nisso por um minuto sequer.

"_Duvido."_

Ela riu. Então eu decidi tirar o foco de mim.

"_Você não respondeu._" apontei para o salão. "_O que estamos comemorando?_"

Ela pareceu lembrar onde estava e bufou de frustração.

"_Seu pai está dando um baile para as criaturas do mar que estão visitando hoje._" ela rolou os olhos. "_Nada demais, mas eu quero tudo perfeito._"

"_Como sempre_." zombei dela.

Ela riu e assentiu, e então Marcus reapareceu.

_"__Princesa, seu pai a espera em seu escritório._" ele disse com uma reverência para mim e minha mãe.

Eu engoli em seco e assenti, e minha mãe apertou minhas mãos em conforto antes que eu saísse.

"_Estarei aqui se precisar de mim._" ela ofereceu.

Eu agradeci e segui Marcus até o escritório do meu pai, meu coração martelando no peito. Nem percebi quando chegamos lá, de tão distraída que estava em pensar que história eu contaria.

Meu pai me esperava com uma postura séria, mas tranquila, olhando pela janela para o exterior do castelo. Daquela janela, ele podia ver a maior parte da cidade que governava.

"_Majestade,_" Marcus começou. "_a princesa Isabella._"

Ele fez uma reverência e saiu do escritório, fechando a porta, e meu pai não se mexeu um centímetro sequer. Eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido, porém, já que seus ombros tinham ficado um pouco mais tensos.

Eu suspirei e decidi começar a falar.

_"__Olá, pai._" eu disse devagar. "_Estou de volta._"

Parecia algo estúpido a dizer, com tudo que já tinha acontecido, mas eu não sabia por onde começar.

Meu pai suspirou e se virou para mim. Seus olhos estavam cansados, sua postura relaxou para uma completamente vulnerável e ele me olhou com firmeza.

"_O que aconteceu? Seja honesta e me conte tudo. Agora._"

Sua voz não dava espaço para discussão, então eu respirei fundo e comecei a falar.

Contei como estava na superfície, cantando, e quando voltava para baixo, tinha sido capturada com uma rede enorme em um barco particular. Falei do Dr. Barnes e sobre o Aquário, e como tinha sido mantida num tanque de água salgada por um período. Então, sem saber quanto Maggie tinha dito, contei sobre o humano que tinha me salvado e me mantido em sua casa enquanto eu me recuperava e diminuía suspeitas, e como ele tinha me trazido de volta.

Não contei sobre meu amor por ele e ele por mim, e com certeza não contei quantos humanos foram envolvidos nisso. Disse apenas o básico, para que ele soubesse que eu estava falando a verdade. Tentei olhar nos seus olhos pela maior parte da história, mas eu não conseguia falar e encarar seus olhos decepcionados.

Quando terminei, meu pai não tinha dito uma palavra, e suspirou de frustração.

"_Você percebe o que fez? Agora humanos sabem da nossa existência!"_ ele reclamou.

"_Não exatamente."_ eu retruquei. "_Eu não fui exposta para o público, e o humano que me ajudou teve certeza que não houvesse nenhum registro sobre mim. Antes que eu voltasse, vi que estavam chamando o homem que me capturou e o Aquário de mentirosos, porque não existiam sereias. Acho que estamos seguros._"

"_Achar não é suficiente, Isabella!"_ ele rosnou. "_Precisamos ficar em alerta constante e ir caçar em litorais mais distantes agora, tudo por causa de sua desobediência e falta de cuidado!"_

Eu me encolhi com seus gritos, sabendo que ele tinha razão, em parte. Mas o que eu poderia ter feito?

"_Isso é imperdoável. A primeira regra é nunca deixar que um humano que a viu saia da água._" Ele disse, nadando para um lado e para o outro, nervoso. "_Você quebrou essa regra._"

"_Eu sinto muito, papai._"

Ele bufou. _"Desculpas não são suficientes. Vá para o seu quarto. Direi aos dignatários que você não estava se sentindo bem. Não vá para o baile. Mandarei que entreguem seu jantar. Amanhã pensarei em sua punição, mas até lá: não saia do quarto sob nenhuma hipótese. Estamos entendidos?_"

Eu assenti. "_Sim, senhor._"

_"__Ótimo. Agora vá._"

Com uma reverência apressada, sem olhar no rosto furioso e decepcionado do meu pai, eu me virei e fui embora, trancando a porta do meu quarto assim que cheguei lá.

~.~

A festa já durava há algum tempo. Uma criada viera me trazer o jantar – uma bandeja cheia de coisas não-humanas que não me abriram o apetite. Eu belisquei a comida, mas a maior parte permanecia intocada.

Estava sentada na minha cama, explorando meus objetos pessoais que não eram mais tão importantes.

Meu corpo poderia ter voltado para o oceano, mas minha mente e coração estavam muito longe dali.

Suspirei de tédio e tristeza pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez. Então ouvi uma batida na minha porta, e minha mãe entrou logo depois disso.

"_Olá querida._" ela fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou ao meu lado na minha cama. "_Como você está?"_

_"__Como você acha?_" perguntei com sarcasmo.

Ela suspirou e acarinhou minhas costas, nossas caudas balançando levemente em conjunto, fora da cama.

"_Seu pai me contou o que aconteceu. Quer conversar?_"

Eu mordi o lábio, incerta se deveria falar sobre isso.

"_Querida, eu sei que você falou menos do que aconteceu." _ela disse. "_Não sou boba. Agora, quer desabafar comigo? Talvez ajude a tirar um pouco dessa tristeza que está te consumindo agora._"

Então eu olhei nos olhos da minha mãe, cheios de amor e compreensão, e não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser contar tudo pra ela.

Absolutamente tudo. Sobre a captura, o aquário, Edward... sobre como nos conhecemos antes de eu ser capturada, sobre como ele tinha me tratado e como ele era comigo. Como eu tinha me apaixonado.

No momento em que eu terminei, estava abraçada com minha mãe, chorando lágrimas salgadas que se misturavam com a água, meu coração doendo de saudade e minha mente repassando cada momento que tivemos juntos.

Minha mãe só escutou, como sempre. Nunca me deu um olhar atravessado e nunca disse que eu estava errada. Apenas me ouviu, e entendeu.

Era tudo que eu precisava naquele momento.

~.~

Durante a madrugada, minha mãe apareceu no meu quarto de novo, me acordando com pressa.

"_Vamos, querida._" Ela disse num sussurro. "_Vamos, levante._"

"_Aonde vamos?_" perguntei grogue enquanto ela me arrastava pelos corredores para fora do castelo, que a essa hora estava quase deserto.

"_Você verá_." ela disse simplesmente.

Uma carruagem de golfinhos nos esperava na entrada, um criado a segurando para nós. Assim que estávamos acomodadas, minha mãe pegou as rédeas e levou os golfinhos para fora dos limites de Atlântida, passando por formações rochosas e de corais, num caminho escuro que eu conhecia.

"_Mãe, o que está fazendo?_" perguntei num sussurro apressado.

"_Não precisa sussurrar, não estamos mais no castelo._" ela disse. Com um sorriso pra mim, completou. "_Estou levando você para a única que pode ajudar a colocar um sorriso no seu rosto de novo, minha filha."_

Bem nesse momento, paramos em frente a uma caverna escura e sombria, que eu sabia muito bem a quem pertencia.

A Bruxa do Mar.

* * *

_**Então, o que acharam? Palpites sobre o que vem por aí? Hehe Digam tudo nas reviews.**_

_**O próximo capítulo sairá assim que possível. ;)**_

_**Beijo, beijo e até lá.**_

_**\- Kessy R. (kessy_rods no twitter)**_


	26. Limbo

**Capítulo 25 - Limbo**

**BPOV**

"_Mãe? O que estamos fazendo aqui?"_

Minha mãe suspirou e me lançou um sorriso encorajador, mas não respondeu minha pergunta.

"_Venha._"

Eu a segui para dentro da caverna, que possuía apenas algumas conchas luminosas ao redor para iluminação. Vários objetos estavam espalhados, e a caverna parecia quase aconchegante.

Minha mãe tomou uma respiração profunda e chamou em voz alta.

_"Úrsula! Sei que está aí. Ordeno que apareça!_"

Uma risada ecoou pelas paredes da caverna, fazendo um arrepio subir pela minha espinha. Eu nunca tinha conhecido a Bruxa do Mar pessoalmente, mas tinha ouvido histórias. Ela poderia ser ou muito boa, ou muito ruim, dependendo de quem a chamasse e do pedido feito.

Eu sinceramente esperava que a primeira opção fosse a que nos encontrasse.

"_Mãe, o que a senhora vai fazer?_" perguntei num sussurro apressado.

Minha mãe me olhou com um misto de amor e dor nos olhos, o que eu não entendi.

"_Querida, onde você foi mais feliz? Aqui no mar ou lá em cima com seu humano?"_

Sua voz era séria e eu sabia que tinha que ser honesta na minha resposta ou eu a magoaria. Suspirei e olhei nos olhos dela enquanto falava:

"_Fui mais feliz na superfície."_

Ela me deu um sorriso pequeno.

"_Então eu vou dar um jeito de mandá-la de volta para lá. Nunca a vi tão feliz como enquanto falava do seu tempo lá, Isabella. É melhor que fique longe de mim e feliz do que perto e infeliz. Além disso, seu pai está planejando algo que a fará infeliz pro resto da vida, e eu sei disso."_

_"Mas..."_

"_Ora, ora..."_ uma voz desconhecida, mas profunda, de mulher, falou na escuridão. Ambas olhamos para frente e eu mordi o lábio, de repente muito nervosa. "_Olá, minha rainha."_

"_Úrsula._" minha mãe reconheceu. "_Preciso de um favor._"

A bruxa do mar nada mais era do que outra sereia. A única diferença era que ela parecia mais velha. Seu cabelo prata ondulava na água, e seus olhos, igualmente prateados, dançavam com uma luz que iluminava ao redor. Eu tive que desviar meus olhos dos dela quase imediatamente.

Sua cauda era roxa escura, e sua pele superior era coberta com escamas e conchas multicoloridas. Ela também tinha dentes brilhantes, e uma aura de poder que a envolvia levemente.

Úrsula olhou para minha mãe e deu um sorriso enviesado.

_"Um favor, minha rainha? E qual seria?_"

Minha mãe respirou fundo e olhou para mim, e algo no meu olhar a convenceu.

"_Eu preciso que você faça Isabella ser capaz de viver na superfície."_

Úrsula arregalou os olhos.

"_Ora, o que há com vocês princesas e a superfície? Primeiro aquela mal educada vem me pedir pernas, e agora você, minha rainha? Para sua filha mais nova?"_

"_Quem veio te pedir pernas?_" minha mãe perguntou confusa.

"_Maggie._" eu respondi por ela, com um suspiro. "_Ela não te disse como me achou?_"

Minha mãe suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"_Bem, essa daí._" disse Úrsula, enquanto mexia com as mãos e objetos flutuavam, se rearrumando na caverna. _"Tive que fazer um trato com ela, claro._"

"_Que trato?_" perguntei.

Úrsula estreitou os olhos pra mim.

"_Isso é entre mim e sua irmã, princesa._"

Eu suspirei, sabendo que não tiraria nada dela. Minha mãe tomou as rédeas da conversa outra vez.

"_Seja como for, Úrsula, agora é diferente. Isabella precisa ser capaz de viver na superfície. Não só pernas. Ela precisa resistir à falta de água salgada._"

Eu olhei para minha mãe em choque ao mesmo tempo que Úrsula abriu um grande sorriso.

"_Ora, ora... Você quer transformá-la em humana."_ ela adivinhou.

Minha mãe deu um aceno curto e eu a olhei com um misto de surpresa e gratidão.

_"A magia necessária para um encantamento desses é grande..._" Úrsula começou a nadar de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava. "_E pode falhar."_ ela avisou. "_Mas... Acho que posso atender seu pedido, majestade."_

Minha mãe sorriu para ela.

"_E qual será o preço?_"

Úrsula deu um sorriso gentil para minha mãe, o que me surpreendeu.

"_Infelizmente, o preço precisa ser pago pela sua filha. Não pode ser você._"

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos. Úrsula continuou falando.

"_Contudo. Não é algo para mim. É apenas algo que é necessário para que ela ande entre humanos._"

Eu engoli em seco.

"_E o que é?"_

Úrsula olhou bem para mim, e em seus olhos prateados brilhantes, eu vi estrelas.

"_Suas memórias."_ ela disse. "_Todas as suas memórias de seu tempo de sereia serão apagadas."_

Eu arregalei os olhos. Se eu tinha conhecido Edward durante meu tempo como sereia, eu o esqueceria?

"_Como vou encontrar Edward se eu não lembrar dele?_" eu deixei escapar num sussurro.

"_Querida... É sua escolha."_ disse minha mãe. _"O quanto você ama esse humano?_"

Eu olhei para ela e em meu coração, eu sabia a resposta.

"_Eu o amo demais._" eu solucei.

_"Então... Se os dois estão destinados a ficar juntos, você o reencontrará, de uma forma ou de outra._" ela disse.

"_Isso é verdade._" Úrsula completou. "_Suas memórias serão apagadas e uma vida falsa preencherá sua mente._" ela continuou dizendo. "_Apenas seu verdadeiro amor poderá reaver suas memórias desta vida._"

"_O que quer dizer?_" perguntei, confusa.

Ela me deu um sorriso doce.

"_Entenderá quando e se isso acontecer, princesa._" ela disse reverentemente.

Eu suspirei e olhei para minha mãe.

"_Eu quero tentar._" eu disse. "_O mundo dos humanos me serve melhor do que o mar._"

Minha mãe sorriu.

"_Eu sempre soube que você era diferente, querida. Nunca imaginei que seria tanto. Mas o que for necessário para ver você feliz, eu o farei._"

Eu abracei minha mãe. Úrsula pareceu achar esse o momento oportuno para dar outro aviso.

"_Ah. Outra coisa. Eu não posso tirar completamente sua necessidade pela água salgada. Ser uma sereia é parte de quem você é, e no seu interior, você nunca deixará de ser uma. Você precisará entrar na água do oceano pelo menos uma vez a cada mês, ou então ficará doente e morrerá."_ ela avisou. "_Mas não se preocupe. Mesmo com suas memórias de sereia apagadas, sua nova mente sentirá necessidade do mar sempre que seu corpo precisar, você só precisará obedecer a essa necessidade. Porém, sua cauda não retornará quando entrar na água salgada. Você a perderá para sempre._"

De repente, eu lembrei do cristal da minha cauda que eu tinha dado a Edward, e sorri bravamente.

"_Eu estou pronta._" eu disse.

"_Então é melhor que você converse com ela agora, majestade. Não terá mais essa chance. Quanto estiverem prontas, me chame novamente e eu farei o encantamento._"

Eu franzi, sem entender, mas Úrsula me deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu do nosso campo de visão. Olhei para minha mãe e ela me olhou de volta com um sorriso triste.

"_Tenho algo pra contar a você."_

* * *

**Oito Meses Depois**

**EPOV**

Eu respirei fundo antes de ouvir a voz pelo alto falante chamando meu nome.

"Edward Masen!"

Os aplausos encheram o salão, e eu dei os passos necessários para chegar até o diretor e pegar meu diploma. Ele apertou minha mão com um sorriso, e ambos pausamos para a foto oficial. Eu peguei meu diploma, acenei para a multidão, tentando achar meus pais num esforço inútil, e desci as escadas em direção às cadeiras reservadas para os estudantes, logo achando um lugar para mim e suspirando.

Tinha sido um longo ano. Mas finalmente tinha acabado.

Depois de conhecer Bella, minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma. Quando ela se foi, eu quase entrei em depressão. Se não fossem meus amigos – principalmente Alice e Emmett – e meus pais, eu nunca teria voltado a funcionar normalmente.

A natação – que eu tanto amava – foi uma benção e uma maldição. Enquanto nadar me distraía e me ajudava a matar o tempo, eu sempre lembrava de Bella quando entrava na água, mesmo que fosse água doce.

Especificamente, eu lembrava do jeito que sua cauda enrolou e sumiu na água salgada, para nunca mais voltar. Eu tinha voltado várias vezes à rocha que nos conhecemos na esperança que ela voltasse apenas para me ver ou apenas para cantar, mas isso nunca aconteceu e eu eventualmente desisti.

O resto do ano passou num borrão enquanto eu nadava o meu máximo nas competições e dava o meu melhor nos estudos, sempre mantendo minhas notas altas, já que era meu último ano e eu precisava conseguir uma boa faculdade.

Graças a minha necessidade de me manter ocupado com os estudos e o time de natação, eu tinha conseguido o primeiro lugar no campeonato regional, o que me rendeu uma boa festa da parte de Alice, e a melhor parte: uma bolsa de estudos integral para a Universidade de Miami.

Era para onde eu iria em duas semanas. Tinha escolhido o curso de Biologia Marinha porque tinha a necessidade de ficar perto do mar. Miami também tinha suas praias, o que era ótimo.

Alice tinha conseguido entrar lá também, por mérito, para cursar Moda &amp; Design. Nós dois dividiríamos um apartamento bem próximo à faculdade, o que seria ótimo porque não precisaríamos nos preocupar com transporte. E o fato de sermos amigos há tanto tempo ajudava.

Enquanto o orador da turma falava coisas sem sentido para mim, eu me lembrei de outra coisa. O Dr. Barnes, que quase dois meses após a partida de Bella, tinha feito uma coletiva de imprensa se retratando sobre a sereia. Ele e a direção do Aquário afirmaram que a sereia tinha sido um jogo de marketing, e que nunca existira sereia nenhuma, e que o que alguns alunos tinham visto era apenas um holograma na água controlado por computadores.

Meu pai e minha mãe parabenizaram Jasper por seu trabalho de hacker depois disso, porque ele tinha se certificado que não existissem registros da sereia.

Tudo foi esquecido algumas semanas depois, e aquela foi a primeira vez que eu fiquei feliz que Bella tinha ido embora. Ela estava segura agora, e saudável. E honestamente, isso importava mais.

Mesmo que meu coração ainda doesse por ela, todos os dias.

* * *

**_Então, mil desculpas pela demora. Estou no meio de uma crise por aqui e tá difícil sentar e escrever._**

**_Tentarei postar de novo daqui a uma semana, mas não posso prometer nada. _**

**_Enquanto isso... que tal me dizerem o que acharam do capítulo? Estou muito, muito curiosa sobre as opiniões de vocês. :)_**

**_Ah, e uma ótima virada de ano e um Feliz Ano Novo pra todas e todos. :D_**

**_Beijo, beijo e até o próximo._**

**_\- Kessy R._**


	27. De Mudança

**Capítulo 26 – De Mudança**

**EPOV**

Depois da formatura as coisas agitaram-se e acalmaram-se, ao mesmo tempo.

Por um lado era bom que eu estava oficialmente e permanentemente livre da escola. Por outro, eu tinha que me preparar para começar a faculdade em três meses.

Os primeiros quinze dias foram recheados de confraternizações entre amigos e família, e eu fiquei muito feliz de ver Carlisle e Esme de novo, que estavam esperando um filho. Eles nunca tinham tido mais ninguém depois de Kate, e eu estava feliz por vê-los tentando de novo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Também era bom porque a quantidade de comemorações e preparativos tirou minha cabeça do oceano. Eu não tinha ido lá em meses, e não sabia se queria ir tão cedo.

Passado um mês da formatura, Alice e eu fomos até Miami pra fazer nossas matrículas na Universidade. Fomos apenas os dois, eu dirigindo o carro de Alice, porque meus pais achavam que eu e minha amiga precisávamos de um tempo de qualidade.

Eu também sabia que eles tinham conversado com Alice para que ela falasse comigo. Eu sabia que eles estavam me achando triste e introvertido, e tinham planejado uma Intervenção. Mas, para não estragar o humor de ninguém, eu fingia que não sabia de nada.

A viagem até Miami durava ao todo umas duas horas e meia, e no meio do caminho, Alice resolveu falar.

"Então, eu não posso simplesmente esperar mais. Precisamos conversar." ela disse séria, se virando um pouco na cadeira para me ver melhor.

Eu dei uma olhada de relance para ela e voltei meus olhos novamente para a estrada, enquanto ela diminuía o som do carro.

"Diga."

"Edward, já fazem nove meses." ela disse.

"Eu sei." respondi sem emoção.

"Você precisa superar."

Suspirei.

"É difícil, Alice. Estou tentando."

"Não." ela retrucou. "Você _não_ _está _tentando. Está apenas afundando cada dia mais nessa fossa pós-Bella," eu me encolhi ao ouvir o nome dela. "e não faz nada pra mudar isso!"

Suspirei de novo, sem saber o que responder.

Mas como sempre, Alice tinha as palavras certas.

"Não estou dizendo que você precisa voltar ao mercado e começar a namorar alguém _agora_, mas você precisa fazer algo. Foi muito bom quando estávamos na escola porque você tinha o time de natação e os estudos para se concentrar. E olhe onde isso te trouxe! Uma bolsa integral pra UM." Com o canto do olho, vi ela sorrir de leve. "Você precisa fazer o mesmo esforço com as outras áreas da sua vida. Seus amigos não te deixaram, você sabe."

Dei um riso sem graça.

"Eu sei. Honestamente, eu estaria muito pior sem vocês." revelei.

"Claro que estaria." ela disse com um rolar de olhos que me fez rir. "O ponto é: queremos ver aquele Edward disposto a tudo novamente. Aquele cara era divertido!"

Eu ri novamente.

"Tudo que você faz agora é apenas ir. Você não se diverte. Escolhe um canto nas sombras e fica lá o tempo todo quando saímos pra qualquer lugar." ela continuou. "Precisa começar a se divertir de novo, Eddie. A Bella ia querer isso também."

Eu tremi.

"Você fala como se ela estivesse morta."

"Pra nós, ela está. Inalcançável no fundo do oceano. E você precisa parar de esperar que ela volte. Mesmo que ela tenha te prometido que te veria de novo, não há como saber se ela sequer tem como manter essa promessa. Não pode se segurar nisso pra sempre."

Eu não respondi, apenas olhando a estrada e dirigindo em modo quase automático, pensando nas palavras de Alice. Ela, por sua vez, parecia ter dito tudo que queria dizer, e ficou calada por bons minutos antes que eu a respondesse.

"Você está certa."

Ela riu.

"Claro que estou, bobão."

Eu ri de volta, me sentindo um idiota de repente.

"Desculpe, Ali. Vou tentar me divertir mais. Vou tentar, juro."

"E eu estarei bem do seu lado pra te ajudar." ela prometeu. "E chutar sua bunda se você ficar todo depressivo de novo."

Eu ri sem humor. "Eu estava depressivo?"

"Estava quase." ela fez careta. "Sério, estava me dando nos nervos."

"Desculpe." disse de novo.

Ela abanou a mão num gesto pra 'deixar pra lá'.

"Desde que você não faça isso de novo." ela condicionou.

Eu assenti. "Tentarei o meu melhor."

~.~

O resto da viagem foi muito mais tranquila depois disso. Parecia que um peso de duas toneladas tinha sumido do ar entre nós.

Alice então começou a falar de tudo que precisávamos fazer em Miami antes de podermos voltar pra Forks no final da noite. Um dia era tudo que precisávamos.

Assim que chegamos na cidade, por volta de oito e meia da manhã, fomos direto até a Universidade, usando o GPS do carro de Alice. Deixei Alice no Departamento de Moda para fazer sua matrícula e combinamos que ela ligaria quando tivesse terminado.

Então fui até outra parte da Universidade, até o Departamento do meu curso, Biologia Marinha. Havia uma fila de calouros esperando ser atendidos e eu peguei minha senha e esperei, reorganizando os documentos que havia levado várias vezes.

A fila andou relativamente devagar, e meu telefone não tocou, o que significava que a fila de Alice estava tão lenta quanto a minha.

Finalmente, depois de quase uma hora de espera, fui atendido e consegui me matricular. Peguei a grade do meu curso e me inscrevi em um dos programas extracurriculares para ganhar créditos extras – o que era sempre uma boa coisa.

Então saí de lá e liguei pra Alice.

"_Ainda vou demorar um pouco._" ela não parecia feliz. "_Vá terminar suas coisas e depois você vem pra cá._"

"Ok. Boa sorte aí." eu disse, meio rindo.

Ouvindo minha risada, ela me mandou calar a boca e desligamos.

Eu peguei o carro novamente e peguei instruções até a área de esportes onde eu tinha que me apresentar ao treinador do time de natação. Eu tinha ganho uma bolsa para estudar lá enquanto nadava com o time, então era outra coisa que eu precisava resolver hoje.

Achei o departamento de natação e a sala do treinador com facilidade, pelo menos, e o Sr. Garner, o treinador, felizmente era simpático.

Quando estava tudo certo e eu peguei o calendário do time, assim como dei minhas medidas para o uniforme, e também recebi um pequeno tour pelo ginásio, eu me despedi pelo tempo. Eu só precisava voltar ali uma semana antes das minhas aulas começarem, que era quando o time se reuniria para instruções aos calouros (e possivelmente trotes, mas o Sr. Garner não disse isso).

Eu me despedi e voltei para o carro, de volta ao Departamento de Moda. Alice me esperava na calçada, sentada num banquinho com um monte de papeis e fichas.

Eu buzinei e ela olhou para cima, e ao ver seu carro, levantou com todas as suas coisas. Para ajudá-la, eu me estiquei e abri a porta. Quando sentou, ela me agradeceu.

"Eu estava tentando descobrir como abriria a porta com tanta coisa na mão." ela riu.

"Sem problemas." eu assegurei. "Resolveu tudo?"

"Sim." ela disse, com uma careta. "Já tenho que procurar um monte de coisa pros primeiros dias."

"Eu também." me solidarizei. "Acabou a moleza de ensino médio."

Ela riu. "Com certeza."

"E agora? Vamos olhar os apartamentos ou dormitórios?" perguntei, me dirigindo à saída.

Ela me olhou de lado, aborrecida. Eu ri.

"Já deixamos de fora a possibilidade de ficar num dormitório, Edward. Nem venha."

Eu ri, e ela acabou rindo comigo.

Passamos perto do meu departamento no caminho para a saída, e eu percebi que logo ao lado do meu bloco era o bloco de Artes. Um monte de gente se acumulava na entrada para matrícula, e como o trânsito estava bem lento por causa disso, eu e Alice ficamos observando os estudantes e comentando.

Bem quando o trânsito ficou livre e eu pude andar com o carro, notei pelo canto do olho um cabelo castanho que me chamou atenção. Virei para olhar, mas não consegui achá-lo mais, e as buzinas atrás de mim me impediram de procurar melhor.

Eu estava atordoado, mas andei com o carro mesmo assim.

"O que foi?" perguntou Alice.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Acho que estou vendo coisas."

Ela me lançou um olhar incrédulo mas eu sorri para ela.

"Deixa pra lá." Insisti. "Vamos ver os apartamentos."

~.~

**Dois Meses Depois**

**EPOV**

"Não acredito que estamos aqui!" Alice deu gritinhos, me abraçando assim que eu coloquei mais uma caixa no quarto dela.

Eu mal consegui segurá-la, ofegante depois de subir e descer quatro lances de escada incontáveis vezes.

"É, Alice, estamos." eu ri dela.

Meu pai e o pai de Alice subiram com mais coisas, colocando-as em seus devidos lugares.

Essa mudança estava comendo o meu juízo. Ou mais especificamente, _Alice_ estava comendo meu juízo. Eu precisava terminar logo com isso para sentar com ela e elaborar algumas regras.

"AH!" Ela gritou quando viu uma caixa que seu pai tinha trazido, que era provavelmente com mais algumas roupas.

A primeira regra seria: _nada de gritinhos histéricos_. Sério. Meus tímpanos já estavam pedindo misericórdia. Eu nunca tinha visto Alice tão animada.

Eu também estava animado. Morar sozinho e fazer faculdade. Estava animado, não podia negar.

Os treinos do time de natação começavam na segunda-feira, por isso nos organizamos para nos mudar na sexta, assim eu e Alice teríamos tempo de nos estabelecer antes que as aulas começassem. Alice teria mais tempo que eu, já que teria toda a semana. Eu também, mas... eu sairia mais.

Tínhamos tido sorte de achar um apartamento próximo à Universidade. Apenas cinco quadras de distância do _campus_. Era uma caminhada relativamente agradável, também, e a vizinhança não era ruim. Tinha quase tudo perto, não precisaríamos muito do carro.

A maioria dos móveis tínhamos conseguido com meu pai ou o pai de Alice. O que meu pai não fez, o pai de Alice comprou. A decoração ainda precisava de muitos ajustes, mas Alice nos garantiu que até o fim da semana nosso apartamento estaria 'decente'. Eu não duvidava.

Depois de mais algumas viagens, tínhamos tudo no apartamento, e enquanto minha mãe, a Sra. Brandon e Alice arrumavam tudo, eu e os homens fomos comprar comida pro jantar. Tinha sido um longo dia.

Mas estava tudo bem.

Tudo estava se ajeitando.

* * *

_Uau! Nem acredito que consegui atualizar num tempo decente. Vamos esperar que eu consiga de novo, certo?_

_Desculpem, nada de Bella nesse capítulo. Sei que tá todo mundo curioso, mas ela aparece no próximo, prometo. :)_

_O que acharam desse? Sem muita coisa interessante, mas me digam o que acharam mesmo assim. Estamos na reta final da fic, e é muito importante que eu saiba o que estão achando! *-*_

_De novo, posto assim que possível. :)_

_Beijo, beijo._  
_\- Kessy R. (kessy_rods no twitter e raqueel_cr no askfm)_


	28. Calouros

**_Mil perdões pela demora absurda, mas enfim. Aí está o capítulo que vocês esperavam (eu acho). hehe_**

**_Os personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem à tia Steph._**

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – Calouros**

**EPOV**

**Uma semana depois**

"Anda logo, Alice, ou vamos nos atrasar!" eu gritei na porta do apartamento, já um pouco irritado.

Alice estava atualmente obcecada em conseguir o 'look perfeito' para seu primeiro dia de caloura, e tinha acordado _duas horas_ mais cedo pra ficar pronta, e agora, a _dez minutos_ do horário de início da Aula Magna*, ela ainda não estava pronta.

_*Aula Magna – Não sei como é lá nos EUA, mas por aqui, costuma ser uma cerimônia de abertura das aulas em algumas universidades, que inclui todos os cursos._

Eu suspirei pela milésima vez.

"Já estou indo!" ela gritou de volta, e eu finalmente ouvi a porta do seu quarto ser fechada, e ela apareceu no corredor, no meu campo de visão, usando saltos, um jeans colado e uma blusa folgada que eu tinha dado a ela no último Natal e ela tinha amado (tinha até dado gritinhos histéricos).

"Finalmente." eu disse, me virando pra sair. "Vamos."

"Espere!"

Suspirei novamente.

"O que é?"

Ela veio para o meu lado e esticou o celular. "Uma foto, bobão. Nosso primeiro dia de calouros!"

Eu não pude evitar a risada, e logo em seguida ela tirou a foto, e finalmente pudemos sair de casa.

~.~

A Aula Magna foi chata, pra dizer o mínimo. A cerimônia que trouxe toda a reitoria e os chefes dos departamentos foi maçante, mas não era como se isso pudesse ser mudado.

Alice tinha ido atrás da turma dela, e eu me contentei em ficar com alguns dos caras que tinha conhecido durante a semana, do time de natação, Seth e Sam.

Eventualmente, a cerimônia acabou, e eu me despedi dos caras para ir até meu departamento, conhecer os alunos da minha turma. Não tinha muita gente, mas acabamos nos juntando e indo almoçar juntos. Era um dia sem aulas, então só o que tinha a fazer era jogar conversa fora e conhecer uns aos outros.

Depois do almoço eu fui para o treino de natação, e por algum motivo, pensei em Bella.

Não que eu a tivesse esquecido, longe disso. Ela ainda presidia cada um dos meus sonhos. Mas fazia um tempo que eu não pensava nela enquanto estava acordado.

Dessa vez, porém, eu só me lembrei das coisas boas. O sorriso dela, o jeito que seus olhos iluminavam cada vez que ela descobria uma coisa nova sobre o mundo da superfície, como ela gostava de chamar. Seu gosto incomparável por comida, e o jeito que ela sempre parecia ter espaço pra comer mais. O tom de vermelho adorável que cobria suas bochechas quase o tempo todo, mas principalmente quando ela ficava envergonhada.

Droga, eu sentia falta da minha sereia.

~.~

A primeira semana de aulas passou como um borrão, e a segunda já estava na metade.

Eu já estava atolado de trabalhos e coisas para estudar, e ao mesmo tempo, não podia ficar para trás nos treinos do time de natação. Ainda era final de setembro, mas teríamos algumas competições a partir do final de outubro e eu tinha que me manter bom no time e nos estudos se quisesse manter minha bolsa integral.

Alice estava em deleite com seu curso de moda, e toda noite ela tagarelava sobre tudo que estava aprendendo e as ideias que tinha, e sobre suas novas amigas Nikki e Ashley.

Além de Seth e Sam, do time de natação, eu tinha meio que ficado amigo de outro cara da minha turma, Andrew, e sua namorada Kelly. Eles eram legais, e estávamos até fazendo um trabalho juntos.

Agora, Alice estava tentando me convencer a ir para a festa de boas vindas aos calouros, que seria na sexta-feira, promovida por uma das fraternidades mais antigas do campus.

Honestamente, eu não estava muito interessado.

"Edward, eu _não acredito_ que você vai me deixar ir _sozinha_ pra festa!" Alice aparentemente tinha começado a fase dois de seu plano: chantagem emocional. "Vai ser uma festa pra calouros! E se fizerem um trote? Preciso de um cara pra me acompanhar!"

Eu desviei os olhos do livro e do assunto que estava estudando para olhar pra ela com ceticismo.

"E Jasper? Por que não liga pra ele?"

Ela fez cara de pouco caso. "A festa é só para alunos da UM*!"

_*UM – Universidade de Miami._

Eu suspirei. "Você não vai me deixar em paz até eu dizer sim, né?"

Ela deu um sorriso digno do gato de Cheshire* e assentiu várias vezes rapidamente. Eu gemi de desgosto, sabendo que não tinha saída.

"OK, eu vou. Mas vamos ficar só até a meia-noite!" eu avisei, antes que ela saísse dando seus gritinhos.

Ela fez bico, mas depois deu de ombros.

"Tudo bem. Eu aposto que lá eu consigo te convencer a ficar mais tempo." Ela riu e saiu dançando até o quarto dela, e eu fiquei com meus pensamentos.

A pior parte é que eu sabia que ela ia dar um jeito de me fazer ficar mais tempo. Eu grunhi, mas agora era tarde. Aparentemente, eu estava indo à festa dos calouros.

~.~

A sexta-feira chegou mais rápido do que eu gostaria, e agora aqui estava eu, me arrumando para a maldita festa. Alice tinha enchido meu saco pra eu comprar uma roupa nova, mas pelo menos isso eu consegui recusar.

Apesar de tudo, eu achava que estava bem. Jeans escuro, tênis Converse, uma blusa de botão verde escura e um casaco de paletó preto por cima, que eu tinha quase certeza que ia tirar em algum momento da noite.

Tentei pentear o cabelo, mas ele brigou comigo e eu deixei pra lá. Saí para esperar Alice na sala, assistindo o noticiário local que não tinha nada de importante.

Alice ficou pronta meia hora depois de mim (ela tinha começado a se arrumar assim que chegara das aulas às quatro da tarde), e finalmente podíamos sair.

No caminho pra casa da fraternidade que estava dando a festa, Alice continuou falando sobre como eu deveria tentar aproveitar a noite e ver algo mais além dos farreiros de plantão.

"Eu não sei como você pode ter tanta certeza que essa festa vai ser boa pra mim, Alice." eu disse, meio rindo.

"Eu sinto isso, Edward." ela disse.

Eu reprimi a vontade de rolar os olhos. "Claro que sente."

"Não zombe de mim!" ela riu. "Você sabe, eu tenho um dom."

"Claro."

Eu deixei os devaneios de Alice de lado, enquanto continuava dirigindo até o local da festa. Quando chegamos, já tinham carros estacionados e a música já estava alta dentro da casa.

"Ai que bom," Alice falou enquanto eu estacionava e desligava o carro. "eu estava com medo da gente chegar cedo demais e ficar parecendo uns babacas."

Eu ri dela.

"Com a sua demora pra se arrumar? Nós nunca chegaríamos cedo em lugar nenhum, Ali." eu zombei.

Ela me deu um tapa no braço de brincadeira, fazendo bico, enquanto eu ria dela.

"Vamos, vamos acabar logo com isso." eu disse, saindo do carro e dando a volta para abrir a porta para ela.

Ela não era meu par romântico pra festa, mas eu ainda tinha sido criado como um cavalheiro.

Fomos até a entrada da casa juntos, e depois que um dos caras da fraternidade nos deixou entrar, Alice decidiu que era melhor nos separarmos.

"Mas a gente não conhece ninguém aqui!" eu tentei racionalizar com ela.

"Esse é o ponto!" ela disse, sorrindo. "Precisamos conhecer mais gente. A gente se vê por aí."

E desse jeito, ela me deixou, indo passear pela casa que já tinha uma quantidade razoável de gente circulando.

Eu suspirei e peguei uma cerveja sem álcool de um balde de gelo. O cara da fraternidade que estava controlando ali olhou com compaixão.

"Motorista da vez?" perguntou.

Eu ri. "Sim."

Ele riu também. "Divirta-se."

Eu fiz um gesto de brinde com minha garrafa e saí dali, procurando um lugar pra ficar e algo pra fazer. O que eu deveria fazer enquanto Alice socializava? Eu não estava muito no clima pra paquerar, mesmo que eu soubesse que essa era a principal razão de Alice ter me obrigado a vir.

Resolvi ficar na sala, e acabei encontrando Andrew e Kelly, e conversei com eles por um tempo. Aí chegou Jacob, outro cara da nossa turma, e eu resolvi ficar conversando com ele pra não segurar vela.

Jacob era um cara legal, até. Veio de Washington pra fazer o ensino médio e acabou ficando. Conversamos por um tempo, até que eu resolvi ir ao banheiro.

Quando saí do banheiro, esbarrei com uma garota que saía do banheiro feminino, que era bem ao lado.

"Opa!" eu disse envergonhado, segurando a menina para ela não cair. "Desculpe."

Minhas mãos estavam formigando. O perfume da garota era muito familiar, mas eu não sabia de onde. Então ela levantou o rosto para me olhar, e meu coração parou.

Era... **_Bella_**?!

"Sem problemas." ela riu, como se não fosse nada. "Eu sou meio desastrada."

Eu pisquei várias vezes, esfreguei os olhos, mas estava claro como o dia: Bella estava bem à minha frente, vestida num vestido azul escuro que ia até os joelhos, salto alto e pouquíssima maquiagem, o cabelo mogno solto, deixando sua beleza natural aparecer e me deixando com os joelhos fracos e o coração disparado.

Ela percebeu que eu estava paralisado porque inclinou a cabeça pra um lado e sorriu de leve, com o rosto torcido numa expressão curiosa e preocupada.

"Você está bem? Está meio pálido... Parece que viu fantasma..." ela riu nervosamente. "Não estou tão desarrumada assim né?"

Eu pisquei mais uma vez e me forcei a falar.

"Não é isso, é que..." como era possível? Ela não lembrava de mim? Eu tinha _certeza _que era ela. "Eu tenho a impressão que te conheço."

Impressão uma ova, eu tinha _**certeza**_.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me olhou mais atentamente, fazendo meu coração saltar no peito. E então eu percebi que ainda a estava segurando pelos ombros. Engoli seco e me obriguei a soltá-la. Ela olhou para as minhas mãos com surpresa, como se só tivesse notado naquele momento que eu ainda a segurava.

"Eu... acho que me lembraria de você." ela riu de novo, suas bochechas corando aquele tom de vermelho que eu tinha aprendido a amar. "Desculpe."

"Eu..." Eu balancei a cabeça para tentar clarear minha mente. "Devo ter me confundido." Tentei disfarçar. Então estendi minha mão. "Edward Masen."

Ela sorriu e apertou minha mão com firmeza. "Isabella Swan."

Aí estava. O mesmo nome. Não podia ser uma coincidência. Era Bella. A _minha_ Bella. Minha sereia... Que por algum motivo não lembrava de mim. Tinha que ter uma explicação boa pra tudo isso, incluindo o fato dela ter um sobrenome, mas eu pensaria nisso depois.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, _Bella_." eu disse seu apelido de propósito, com um sorriso e uma nova determinação. Eu tinha certeza que era ela. Eu nunca esqueci nenhum traço do seu rosto.

Algum milagre tinha trazido Bella de volta. E longe de mim questionar os motivos. Nesse momento, eu só podia pensar que eu estava ganhando uma segunda chance.

E eu não a desperdiçaria de jeito nenhum.

* * *

**_Vocês não fazem ideia de como tô feliz por tá postando isso aqui. Achei que nunca ia conseguir. Mas enfim, vocês não querem saber da minha vida._**

**_O que acharam do capítulo? Bella apareceu, e SIM, é a nossa "Serella". Lembram que ela teve que desistir das memórias da vida de sereia? Então. Mas não temam! Tudo vai se resolver._**

**_Digam o que acharam do capítulo e eu volto com mais. Esperançosamente, mais cedo que tarde. hehe :)_**

**_Beijos e obrigada a quem ainda tá acompanhando._**

**_\- Kessy R._**


	29. Reconectando

**Demorei pouco dessa vez, né? hehe**

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Reconectando**

**EPOV**

Bella acabou me escapando durante a festa. Ela disse que tinha vindo com uma amiga, o que aliviou meu cérebro paranoico um pouco. Ela se despediu com um genérico 'te vejo por aí' antes que eu tivesse a chance de pedi-la pra ficar.

E então eu estava desesperadamente procurando Alice. Eu tinha que contar pra ela. Depois que os olhares que me diziam que ela pensava que eu estava ficando louco sumissem, ela iria me ajudar com um plano pra conquistar Bella e ter minha segunda chance.

Agora, onde procurá-la?

Voltei para a sala, fazendo uma rápida varredura com os olhos. O lugar estava bem mais cheio agora, e eu peguei alguns salgadinhos e uma coca antes de ir procurar em outro lugar, ocasionalmente conversando com uma ou outra pessoa conhecida e veteranos da fraternidade.

Demorei quase uma hora pra achar Alice. Ela estava de volta na sala principal, com mais duas garotas, que imediatamente supus que fossem Ashley e Nikki, da sua turma. Me aproximei delas.

Alice se iluminou ao me ver, e o leve corado nas suas bochechas me disse que ela já tinha bebido um pouquinho demais.

"Edward, oi!" ela praticamente gritou, o que só confirmou minhas suspeitas. "Vem cá, deixa eu te apresentar minhas amigas... Essas são Nikki e Ashley. Meninas, esse é Edward, meu melhor amigo e colega de apartamento."

Ela riu de leve, e as amigas dela levantaram e me cumprimentaram. Então começaram a puxar conversa.

"Edward, um prazer te conhecer." disse Nikki, com um forte sotaque sulista. "O que você cursa aqui na U.M.?"

"Biologia marinha." eu disse com um sorriso educado.

"Seu curso dos sonhos?" perguntou Ashley, me dando um olhar estranho que eu não decifrei.

"Sim." eu disse, bebericando meu refrigerante.

"Edward sempre gostou do mar e tudo que nele há." Alice disse, rindo de sua própria rima. Eu ri dela.

"Verdade."

Elas puxaram mais um pouco de conversa, e falamos coisas sem sentido, apenas pra conhecer um ao outro, por um tempo.

Eu descobri que Nikki era do Texas, o que explicava seu sotaque, e Ashley tinha vindo de Washington porque queria viver no litoral. Alice e eu falamos um pouco sobre Forks, a diminuta cidade que ficava a poucos quilômetros de Miami.

"Deve ter sido ótimo crescer numa cidade com praia. Mesmo sendo pequena." Ashley suspirou.

"Você está aqui agora, Ash." Alice comentou. "Pode aproveitar a praia agora."

Ashley sorriu e assentiu, e bem nesse momento, Alice parou de rir e arregalou os olhos. Curioso, eu olhei para onde Alice estava olhando e percebi o que tinha deixado Alice em choque: ela estava vendo Bella, do outro lado da sala, conversando com duas garotas e um rapaz – que para meu alívio, estava de mãos dadas com uma das garotas.

"Mas isso é..." Alice começou a sussurrar, e eu tomei esse momento como uma desculpa.

"Desculpem, meninas, mas vou roubar a Ali um pouquinho. Depois devolvo." eu dei uma piscadela pra elas e puxei Alice pelo braço até um canto da sala, longe para que Ashley e Nikki não nos ouvissem, mas ainda com Bella em nosso campo de visão.

"Edward, você está vendo isso?" ela sussurrou.

"Sim, eu encontrei com ela no corredor dos banheiros."

Alice então olhou pra mim e arregalou os olhos. "O quê? Como você não me disse nada? E por que vocês não estão juntos se é ela?"

Ela parecia confusa, então achei melhor explicar tudo direito.

"Eu encontrei com ela, e tenho certeza de que é Bella, mas ela não parece lembrar de nada. Se apresentou como Isabella Swan, mas antes que eu pudesse descobrir mais, ela disse que sua amiga a estava esperando e foi embora."

"Mas... isso... faz mais de um ano que ela..."

"Eu sei, Alice, eu sei." suspirei.

"Tem certeza que é a sua Bella?"

Eu olhei para trás, na direção dela. Ela ria de leve, as bochechas levemente coradas, e meu coração começou a dar saltos mortais no meu peito.

"Tenho. Certeza absoluta. Não me pergunte como, eu só sei." eu respondi, ainda olhando pra Bella.

Alice ficou quieta por um momento antes de apertar minha mão. Eu olhei para ela, e seu olhar era encorajador.

"Se você tem certeza, então vá atrás dela. Eu te trouxe aqui na esperança que você pudesse achar alguma garota interessante e fazer alguma jogada, tentar seguir em frente. Por algum motivo, Bella está aqui, e é óbvio que ela é sua garota." ela riu. "Vá lá, Edward. Chame ela pra dançar, pra conversar, leve uma bebida pra ela. Se ela não sabe quem você é, faça-a lembrar."

Eu sorri e abracei minha melhor amiga.

"Por isso eu mantenho você como melhor amiga." eu sussurrei, fazendo-a rir. Então acrescentei: "E aguento seus gritinhos histéricos."

Ela riu mais alto e me empurrou, fingindo estar aborrecida, mas não funcionou realmente.

"Ok, ok, chega disso. Vá lá!" e então ela me empurrou, e eu fiz cara feia pra ela. Ela me respondeu mostrando a língua, e saiu rebolando em direção às suas amigas.

Eu ri de leve e balancei a cabeça, e então olhei para Bella. No grupinho dela agora tinha outro cara, que estava obviamente a fim da outra amiga dela.

Eu sorri largamente com a minha sorte. Era óbvio que Bella estava prestes a se tornar a quinta roda ali. Era a minha chance.

Eu agarrei uma soda e um drink cor de rosa da primeira bandeja que encontrei e fui até ela.

"Com licença?"

Ela se virou enquanto os outros olhavam pra mim com esperança. Eu controlei meu sorriso.

"Eu estava aqui me perguntando se você gostaria de companhia, Bella." eu disse, com um sorriso de lado, notando suas sobrancelhas franzirem com o uso do apelido. "E um drink, talvez?"

Ela piscou duas vezes, em surpresa, e então suas bochechas coraram. Ainda bem que eu estava com as duas mãos ocupadas ou eu estaria acariciando sua bochecha agora. Ela riu de leve e colocou uma mecha do cabelo pra trás da orelha, coisa que eu também estava querendo fazer.

Então se virou pra suas amigas e disse: "Eu encontro vocês depois, gente."

Uma das garotas sorriu e disse um 'divirta-se' pra Bella antes dela se virar e caminhar comigo até um dos locais mais vazios da sala, onde vários pufes se alinhavam. Ela se sentou em um e eu me sentei ao lado dela.

"Então, soda ou essa coisa rosa que eu nem sei o que é?" perguntei.

Ela riu e pegou o drink rosa. "A coisa rosa. É coquetel de morango. Estava tomando um mais cedo."

Eu sorri, satisfeito com minha sorte, por que quais as chances que eu pegaria exatamente o que Bella estava bebendo?

Abri a lata de soda.

"Não quer nada com álcool?" ela perguntou.

"Não posso." dei a ela outro sorrisinho. "Sou o motorista da vez e minha amiga me mata se eu arranhar o carro dela."

Ela riu de leve e então mordeu o lábio. Ah, como eu tinha sentido falta daquilo...

"Sua amiga?"

"Está ali com outras amigas dela." eu apontei na direção de Alice, e Bella pareceu interessada nelas. "Ela, na verdade, me obrigou a vir, porque queria vir e o namorado dela não estuda na U.M."

Era impressão minha ou Bella pareceu aliviada ao ouvir a palavra 'namorado'?

"Hm, legal. Vocês são amigos de infância?"

"Sim." eu bebi minha soda. "Mas, e você? É caloura ou veterana?"

"Caloura." ela sorriu enquanto bebericava seu drink e olhava pra mim. "Estudo Música. E você?"

Música... Sim, combinava com ela. Eu me perguntava se sua voz cantada ainda era tão linda quanto eu me lembrava... E se ainda continha algum traço de sua herança como sereia.

"Faço Biologia Marinha." respondi. "Sou calouro também."

"Legal." ela sorriu mais largamente. "Sempre gostei do mar. Meus pais adotivos não me levavam muito, porque era complicado, por isso agarrei com tudo a minha chance quando a U.M. me aceitou. Morar no litoral é tipo um sonho!"

Ela riu, e eu ri com ela, balançando a cabeça. Parecia com Ashley, mas eu sabia que a história de Bella era, de alguma forma, fabricada. Ela tinha morado _no mar_ a sua vida inteira.

"E onde você cresceu?"

"Eu nasci e cresci em Boston. Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha dez anos, e sem nenhum parente de sangue, eu vivi num orfanato por um tempo. Até que no ano passado, um casal muito simpático me adotou. Os Swans. Eles ofereceram o nome deles pra mim e eu aceitei." ela corou. "Desculpe, não devia ter falado tanto."

"Não se desculpe." eu me apressei em dizer. "Eu quero saber tudo que há pra saber sobre você, Bella. E eu direi tudo sobre mim também, se você quiser."

Ela sorriu e me olhou, mais atentamente do que antes.

"Eu tenho a impressão que já nos conhecemos... Como se eu pudesse confiar completamente em você... É loucura?"

Eu sorri e peguei sua mão, dando um aperto firme. Ela corou mais. "Não é não. Eu acho que é destino."

Ela riu nervosamente, mas não soltou sua mão da minha e seu rubor apenas se intensificou.

Não demorou e estávamos engajados numa conversa tranquila sobre nossos passados, o que fazíamos em Miami, e tudo que havia para se discutir. De vez em quando, passava um garçom com petiscos ou bebidas, e nós continuávamos ali, comendo, bebendo, conversando, rindo.

Eu me sentia leve, como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado das minhas costas. Conversar com Bella era fácil, como sempre foi. Em um momento, ela cantou um trecho de uma canção que ela estava ensaiando para um dos seus primeiros trabalhos práticos em sala, e eu tive minha confirmação: a voz dela ainda continha toda magia e charme de sereia que sempre teve, e não pela primeira vez, me perguntei o que tinha acontecido com ela.

Ela parecia muito humana agora. Mais do que pareceu quando tinha adquirido pernas depois que a tiramos do Aquário. Mas ela não tinha nenhuma memória de nada disso. Pelo contrário, ela tinha memórias de uma vida inteira, uma vida que eu sabia que não era dela.

O que será que tinha acontecido? Eu estava curioso para saber, mas ela não me diria nada agora. Na verdade, se eu contasse minhas suspeitas, ela poderia me achar louco e não querer nada comigo.

Só me restava ser paciente.

Eu tinha que me concentrar e viver no presente. Bella e eu estávamos definitivamente nos reconectando, e eu tinha a forte impressão que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria minhas respostas.

* * *

_**Yay! Bella e Edward conversando, se reconectando... Tudo está se ajeitando rs.**_

_**Próximo capítulo é POV Bella, aí vocês vão saber o que ela tá pensando disso tudo e como a vida dela mudou. Espero poder postá-lo logo, mas não prometo. **_

**_Pra me animar, que tal reviews? Vou gostar de saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo._**

**_Até o próximo!_**

**_\- Kessy R. _**


	30. Uma série de 'Dejá vùs'

**Capítulo 29 – Uma série de ****_Dejá vùs_**

**Três Meses Depois**

**BPOV**

"Isa, pode ser honesta comigo: você está _mais_ do que interessada no Edward. Dá pra ver nos seus olhos, toda vez que a gente menciona ele ou quando ele te liga." Angela deu um sorrisinho de lado. "Você gosta dele, _admita!_"

Eu suspirei, desviando o olhar da partitura que eu estava estudando pra olhar pra minha dita melhor amiga.

"Você sabe que eu gosto, Ang. O que eu não entendo é a sua necessidade de esfregar isso na minha cara."

Ela e Melanie, que estavam aqui para _estudar_, riram.

"Bem, agora estamos indo a algum lugar! E como estão as coisas com ele?"

"Ele é gato." disse Melanie, corando feito um tomate. Eu jurava que essa menina era pior que eu pra corar.

Ela tinha vindo de uma cidade bem pequena no interior de Washington, e quase não falava nada. Eu e Angela éramos as únicas com quem ela conversava.

"Bem, isso é óbvio." eu respondi, corando também.

E então, como sempre que eu pensava em Edward, eu tive _flashes _estranhos pipocando na minha cabeça.

Nós dois numa pedra de frente para o oceano, conversando e rindo. Passeando num shopping, conversando na mesa do que parecia ser um refeitório de colégio.

Minha cabeça doeu, e eu fechei os olhos com força, forçando as imagens a sair da minha mente. Doía cada vez que elas vinham, e ultimamente, elas apareciam com mais e mais frequência.

Eu não sabia o que era. Pareciam... memórias, mas eu sabia que não era isso. Eu nunca tinha visto Edward antes daquele dia na festa dos calouros, quando trombamos no corredor que levava aos banheiros.

Então por que eu continuava vendo aquilo? Seriam só sonhos?

"Terra para Isabella!" Angela chamou. "Você está bem?"

"Sim." eu respirei fundo.

"Por mais que eu goste de ficar conversando, precisamos mesmo estudar." disse Melanie, e eu e Ang rimos de leve antes que as duas viessem sentar ao meu lado ao redor da mesa de café, nossas mentes focadas na música.

Não demorou pra mente de Angela derivar para o fato de que eu tinha (aparentemente, na cabeça dela) um pretendente amoroso _muito gato_ que acontecia de ser um calouro do curso de Biologia Marinha.

"Então, o musical de inverno..." Angela começou, me fazendo suspirar e encará-la. "O quê? Só estava pensando... Vai chamar o Edward?"

Eu franzi os lábios, desgostosa.

Eu já tinha pensado muito nisso, mas não tinha certeza se Edward gostaria de ir. Eu nunca tinha certeza de nada com ele, o que era estranho porque eu me sentia extremamente confortável com ele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele me inspirava pensamentos e sentimentos estranhos, que eu não sabia identificar, e isso meio que me assustava.

E mesmo assim, eu não conseguia ficar longe dele.

"Não sei. Talvez ele tenha planos..." eu desconversei, dando de ombros.

"Você nunca vai saber se não perguntar." Angela insistiu.

"Ang..."

"Tá, tá, não vou insistir. Só acho que você deveria chamá-lo sim. Se ele não fez nenhum movimento ainda, talvez ele não resista à sua _voz de sereia_." ela riu.

Eu ri com ela e rolei os olhos. Desde que me ouvira cantar, Angela dizia que eu tinha voz de sereia. Uma voz que encantava e hipnotizava, e que devia ser impossível alguém não prestar atenção em mim enquanto eu estivesse cantando.

Eu sabia que cantava bem, mas ela definitivamente estava exagerando.

"Vou pensar. Talvez eu o chame no sábado." minhas bochechas coraram ao lembrar o pedido que ele tinha me feito apenas dois dias atrás.

"Oh sim... Vocês tem um encontro sábado." Angela riu, falando como se ela não soubesse exatamente tudo sobre isso. "Mal posso esperar."

"Parece que é você saindo com ele." eu zombei.

"Poderia ser." ela deu de ombros e sorriu. "Mas estou feliz por você, Isa. Estou mesmo."

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça, então voltamos a estudar.

Bem, elas voltaram a estudar. Minha mente voltou ao pedido, dois dias antes.

.

_A risada de Edward fazia as borboletas no meu estômago ficarem malucas. Meu coração acelerava, e eu ria junto, apenas pra compartilhar do som._

_"Quer sair comigo no sábado?" ele perguntou, assim que parou de rir de algo engraçado que eu dissera._

_A pergunta foi tão abrupta que eu pisquei duas vezes em confusão e olhei para ele com o que eu tinha certeza que era a expressão mais surpresa do mundo._

_"O q-quê?" gaguejei._

_Ele deu aquele sorriso torto, mais alto pra um lado, que me deixava com palpitações cardíacas, e se aproximou de mim no banco onde estávamos aproveitando os últimos raios de sol do dia._

_"Você e eu. Sábado às oito? Tem planos?"_

_Ele parecia extremamente confiante, como sempre, mas seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa, e de alguma forma, eu sabia que ele estava ansioso por uma resposta positiva._

_Mas eu ainda estava tão chocada que não sabia exatamente como responder. _

_"Como um encontro? Tipo... romântico?" eu falei, minha voz tremendo de nervoso. Eu tinha certeza que estava suando._

_"Sim." ele riu, me fazendo ficar encarando-o feito uma boboca. "Se ainda não ficou claro, minhas intenções com você vão muito além da amizade, Bella."_

_Ali estava. Aquele apelido pelo qual só ele me chamava, que me dava a sensação que eu o conhecia há muito tempo, e tranquilizava meu coração._

_Soltei um riso nervoso e coloquei uma mecha de cabelo perdida atrás da orelha, olhando para meus joelhos cobertos pelo jeans._

_"Ah, hm... Eu digo o mesmo." consegui dizer._

_Senti um dedo no meu queixo enquanto ele virava meu rosto para olhá-lo de novo. O sorriso torto continuava lá, e o verde de seus olhos me dava a mesma sensação de calma e familiaridade que eu tinha quando olhava para o oceano._

_"Então? Quer sair comigo?"_

_A resposta não poderia ter sido nenhuma outra além de 'sim'._

.

Assim que eu tinha dito à Angela e Melanie sobre o encontro, elas enlouqueceram. Angela já estava falando em viagem de compras, e eu tive que pará-la aí porque eu não tinha dinheiro pra comprar roupa nova só pra um encontro. Além do mais, Edward não parecia se importar com o que eu vestia (a amiga dele Alice, sim, mas ela era legal na maioria das vezes, e fazia Moda, o que meio que explicava sua obsessão por roupas).

Balancei a cabeça com força pra me livrar dos pensamentos errantes. Eu tinha uma prova amanhã, e ainda precisava estudar muita coisa. Ficar pensando em Edward poderia ser bem mais agradável que estudar, mas eu não podia fazer isso agora.

Com um suspiro, voltei meus olhos para o livro à minha frente.

~.~

Sábado chegou, e com ele o nervosismo todo que eu nem sabia que estava sentindo.

Sério, eu não tinha motivos para estar nervosa, e de repente, eu estava me preocupando com meu cabelo, minha roupa, sapatos... como eu ia me vestir, sendo que eu sequer sabia onde Edward iria nos levar.

Era idiota, realmente, mas meu cérebro não parecia saber disso.

"Isa, quer parar de andar pra lá e pra cá feito uma maluca?" perguntou Angela, rindo de mim. "Você mesma disse que Edward não se importa muito com o que você veste, então pra quê o estresse?"

Eu desabei no sofá, com o suspiro mais longo do mundo.

"Eu não sei. Só não quero parecer uma idiota hoje. Eu... gosto muito dele, Ang. Eu quero que dê certo. Por algum motivo, eu sinto que ele é a pessoa certa pra mim e não quero estragar isso." eu confessei, me sentindo envergonhada.

"Isa, se ele é a pessoa certa pra você, então vai dar tudo certo. Tenha um pouquinho de fé." ela me deu uma piscadela.

Eu dei uma risadinha e assenti, finalmente me acalmando.

~.~

O interfone do apartamento tocou exatamente às oito da noite. Eu já sabia que Edward era pontual, mas nunca deixava de me impressionar.

Com um tchauzinho para Angela (e um revirar de olhos quando ela fez torcida), eu saí de casa e desci o elevador.

Tive que lembrar de respirar quando vi Edward esperando no hall de entrada. Ele usava um simples jeans escuro com uma camisa social por cima, com os dois primeiros botões meio abertos, deixando visível o cordãozinho de prata que eu já tinha notado que ele usava sempre. Seu cabelo era a bagunça maravilhosa de sempre e eu mordi o lábio, o coração palpitando.

Edward deve ter ouvido o clique dos meus saltos no piso, porque virou-se na minha direção. Seus olhos arregalaram de leve e ele abriu um sorriso lindo, não exatamente torto como o que deixava minhas pernas bambas, mas igualmente devastador.

Eu tropecei por isso, aparentemente no piso liso, mas ele estava ali pra me segurar.

"Opa." ele riu de leve. "Devagar aí, princesa."

Eu corei e ri para disfarçar o nervosismo. "Desculpe. Sou meio desastrada. Consigo tropeçar em ar."

Ele riu, de um jeito que me fez pensar que ele estava se lembrando de alguma coisa, e me ofereceu o braço.

"Então venha. Não vou deixar você cair." prometeu.

Eu sorri e aceitei o braço dele, sabendo que ele cumpriria a promessa, de algum modo.

"Você está linda, Bella." ele sorriu, sua voz saindo mais intensa do que eu já tinha ouvido, e seus olhos se demorando no meu corpo.

Eu admito: tinha me arrumado _um pouco mais_ do que o normal, mas que garota em sã consciência saindo com Edward não faria isso?

Eu usava um vestido meio rodado, roxo, que batia um palmo acima dos joelhos. O vestido tinha apenas duas alças finas e um decote de coração, mas nenhum detalhe. Meu cabelo estava solto, caindo pelos ombros. Eu usava brincos discretos e um colar de ametista que tinha ganhado da minha avó adotiva quando entrei na faculdade. Os saltos eram baixos, apenas cinco centímetros, e pretos.

A maquiagem também estava leve, mas eu tinha aceitado o conselho de Angela e estava usando um batom forte, roxo puxando pro lilás, porque Ang tinha dito que assim Edward não resistiria à um beijo de boa noite.

Nada disso tinha me feito sentir tão bonita quando o elogio de Edward. Corando, eu o respondi no mesmo tom intenso:

"Você também, Edward."

Ele sorriu e abriu a porta do passageiro do carro de Alice para mim. Edward preferia andar a pé ou de bicicleta, mas quando necessário, ele pegava emprestado o carro da prima. Eu imaginava que essa era uma dessas ocasiões.

Edward dirigiu com um silêncio confortável entre nós. Era uma das coisas que eu gostava sobre a gente: às vezes, nenhum dos dois falava, mas não era estranho. Era... confortável. Familar, até. Eu peguei Edward roubando olhares pra mim algumas vezes, e eu fiz o mesmo com ele. Em todas as vezes, ríamos um do outro, como dois adolescentes.

Era uma sensação boa.

~.~

Duas horas depois, eu não conseguia parar de rir.

"Só aí," Edward continuou falando, pausando para rir também. "foi que Alice me disse que eu estava usando minhas roupas pelo avesso. _Depois_ que eu já tinha passado a _manhã inteira_ andando pelo colégio." Ele riu. "Sério, acho que nunca superarei isso. Eu sempre checo agora."

Eu dei mais uma risada, cobrindo a boca com a mão para abafar o som e não incomodar clientes.

Estávamos numa conversa agradável no fim do nosso jantar quando Edward me perguntou sobre o momento mais embaraçoso da minha vida. Eu tinha dito que foi quando me formei no ensino médio, quando eu subi no palco para receber meu diploma e tropecei, caindo de cara no chão na frente de todo mundo. Sendo a desastrada que eu era, era normal, mas não deixava de ser embaraçoso.

O encontro estava sendo maravilhoso. Edward tinha me levado a um restaurante mexicano à beira da praia, o que eu adorei, porque eu podia sentir a brisa do mar e conversar com Edward, duas das minhas coisas favoritas a se fazer.

Nenhum momento foi estranho entre nós, e eu estava secretamente pedindo que essa noite durasse para sempre.

Depois de mais alguns momentos, Edward pediu e pagou a conta, e em seguida nos levou até o calçadão da praia, para uma caminhada.

"Quer andar na praia ou só por aqui tá bom?" ele perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Tanto faz."

Ele me olhou com um sorriso zombeteiro e então deu uma risada de leve.

"Vamos, eu sei que você está doidinha pra sentir a areia nos pés."

Eu não pude evitar sorrir largamente, porque ao que parecia, Edward me conhecia _bem demais._

Tirei meus saltos e Edward tirou seus sapatos, e colocamos no carro, que estava estacionado bem perto, e fomos em direção à praia.

Eu não resisti e soltei os braços de Edward, correndo na areia como uma menina até que meus pés alcançaram a água. Eu não estava prestes a entrar e arruinar o único vestido bom que eu tinha, mas fiquei ali, sentindo a água salgada entre meus dedos e a brisa leve que vinha do mar.

Podia até ser inverno, mas o mar não deixava a temperatura de Miami abaixar muito, e o dia hoje estava até agradável, apenas uma leve brisa fria no ar, que não me incomodava muito.

Ouvi a risadinha de Edward um segundo antes de sentir seus braços envolvendo meu corpo.

"Adoro ver você assim tão feliz." ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo os pelos da minha nuca arrepiarem. "Quero ver você assim sempre."

Eu ri e me virei para ele.

"Bem, acho que você vai ter que ficar por perto." Corei ao dizer isso, percebendo a proximidade dos nossos rostos. "Pra garantir que eu esteja sempre feliz."

Ele sorriu largamente. "Pode contar com isso, Bella."

Eu desviei meu olhar do seu incrivelmente intenso verde, e meus olhos bateram no cordãozinho que ele usava.

"Você nunca me disse o que carrega aí." eu disse, apontando para o cordão.

Ele pareceu surpreso pela mudança de assunto, mas um sorriso calmo e feliz tomou conta do seu rosto. Ele tirou uma mão da minha cintura e puxou o cordão de dentro da camisa, segurando o pingente para que eu pudesse ver.

Era possivelmente a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

Um cristal multicolorido, com verde, marrom e lilás sendo as cores mais predominantes. Ele estava emoldurado em prata, se ligando ao cordão também de prata. Era irregular, mas a prata se moldava ao cristal, que agora eu percebia que parecia mudar de cor.

Eu fiquei hipnotizada, então estendi a mão para tocar nele, sentindo a textura nos dedos.

"É... lindo." eu sussurrei. "Onde você conseguiu?"

"Eu ganhei." ele disse. "De uma pessoa muito especial."

Algo dentro de mim me disse que eu não deveria ter ciúmes, porque afinal, Edward estava aqui _comigo_, e se essa outra pessoa ainda fosse especial para ele, ele não me diria nada.

Levantei os olhos para ele e percebi que ele me olhava com muita intensidade.

"É muito bonito."

"É." ele respondeu. "Assim como você."

Eu corei, mas mantive meu olhar firme nos olhos verdes de Edward. Um sorriso pequeno despontou no seu rosto.

"Eu... quero fazer uma coisa. Mas você tem que ficar parada." ele pediu.

Assenti, o coração palpitando de antecipação, enquanto ele se inclinou de leve, seu olhar alternando entre meus olhos e meus lábios. Instintivamente, passei a língua nos lábios, e então, mais rápido do que pude processar, seus lábios estavam nos meus.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi totalmente inesperado, e poderia muito bem ter fritado meu cérebro.

Imagens. Imagens vívidas e reais encheram minha mente. Imagens de uma vida inteira... debaixo do mar. Uma vida inteira que, agora eu sabia, era a minha vida real. Flashes de criaturas que até então eu só tinha ouvido falar, e memórias vívidas de um tempo em que fui capturada, exposta, e depois salva.

Salva pelo homem que agora me beijava como se estivesse se afogando e eu fosse seu salva-vidas. Salva pelo homem que tinha arriscado tudo por mim, que tinha me amado e cuidado de mim, mesmo sabendo que era impossível ficarmos juntos.

E então minha mãe, a bruxa do mar, toda a confusão dos primeiros dias em uma vida nova, e então...

Soltei seus lábios de uma vez, ofegando e piscando com força. A água salgada nos meus pés me fazia sentir de uma forma diferente, e eu estava tendo mil pensamentos por minuto.

"Bella?" Edward parecia confuso. "Fiz algo errado? Eu..."

"Não." eu sussurrei, segurando seu rosto como se fosse a porcelana mais valiosa. "Não tem nada de errado, Edward, eu..."

Seu olhar frenético agora era preocupado, e eu comecei a rir e chorar de alegria. Enquanto as imagens se rearrumavam na minha mente, eu deixei as explicações pra depois. Puxei seu rosto de volta pra mim e o beijei com tudo que eu tinha, uma paixão que eu não sabia que estava escondida em mim.

Edward pareceu ter esquecido suas perguntas, porque retornou o beijo com a mesma paixão, e no momento, era tudo que eu precisava.

Eu estava em êxtase.

Minha memória estava de volta, eu lembrava cada aspecto da minha vida real – a vida de sereia.

O plano maluco da minha mãe tinha funcionado.

* * *

**\- Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM) -**

**Drix**: _Sim, a conexão entre eles é mais forte do que eles mesmos imaginam. s2 Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. *-* Obrigada pela review!_

**Milla**: _Feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Obrigada pelo elogio. s2 E pela review. s2_

* * *

_Yay! Bella recuperou as memórias! Mais sobre isso no próximo capítulo, por agora, me digam o que acharam desse, ok? :)_

_Temos apenas mais dois capítulos (o próximo e o epílogo) nessa história, e eu vou fazer de tudo pra terminá-la até o fim do mês, porque tenho mais duas aguardando a vez e eu tô ficando meio louca com isso. hehehehe xD _

_Enfim, comentem me dizendo o que acharam, e eu venho assim que possível com mais._

_Beijo, beijo._  
_\- Kessy (kessy_rods no twitter)_


	31. O que é importante

**Capítulo 30 – O que é importante **

**BPOV **

Antes de virar completamente humana e perder minhas memórias, minha mãe tinha tido uma pequena conversa comigo. Uma conversa que mudou a completamente a visão que eu tinha sobre ela. Naquele momento, de um jeito bom.

Eu me lembrava claramente agora: depois de dizer o que era necessário ser feito, e eu ter concordado com isso, minha mãe me puxou pro ladinho da caverna onde Úrsula morava, dizendo precisar conversar comigo...

.

_"O que foi, mamãe?" perguntei, confusa com o por quê estarmos aqui conversando ao invés de começar logo com toda a parte do vamos-transformar-Isabella-em-humana-outra-vez. _

_"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Nunca contei a ninguém, mas eu nunca mais vou ver você, então..." ela fungou. "Preciso te contar a verdade."_

_"Que é?" pressionei. "Está me deixando nervosa, mãe."_

_Ela respirou fundo e me olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos enquanto me revelava a verdade._

_"Eu não nasci uma sereia, Isabella. Antes de viver aqui, eu era humana."_

_._

Quando Edward e eu nos separamos, ambos estávamos sem fôlego e com os lábios dormentes. Bem, os meus estavam. Eu olhei nos olhos verdes dele, que estavam num tom de verde escuro, quase da mesma cor do mar agora à noite.

O mar...

Instintivamente, olhei para a água, lembrando da minha vida passada, a vida que eu pensei que estaria perdida para mim. Mas ao que parecia, Edward e eu tínhamos encontrado nosso caminho um para o outro, afinal. E eu não poderia estar mais grata. O destino tinha nos juntado, eu só poderia pensar que nos manteria assim.

"Bella?" ouvi sua voz me chamando, e antes de olhá-lo, observei meus pés, enterrados na areia, a água do mar lambendo a pele de tempos em tempos.

Mas apesar do contato com a água salgada, eu continuava de pé. Eu continuava humana. E agora, nos braços do homem que eu mais amava no mundo inteiro. Olhei para ele, que me olhava agora com preocupação.

"Você está bem?"

Eu ri, dando pequenos e rápidos beijos nele antes de responder com uma voz animada.

"Estou ótima, Edward. Não poderia estar melhor." Sorri largamente para ele.

Ele sorriu também, mas parecia confuso. Lindo.

"Ok... Você está estranha."

Eu ri de novo, fazendo-o me olhar de lado.

"Bem, acho que se você, de repente, lembrasse que teve uma vida inteira como sereia, você também estaria agindo estranho." eu disse, olhando nos olhos dele para ele saber que eu falava sério.

Ele congelou no lugar. Eu mordi o lábio. Sua boca abriu e fechou diversas vezes, sem sair som algum, como se ele não tivesse mais o controle sobre ela. Ele piscou, olhou cada centímetro do meu rosto, e então, finalmente falou.

"Bella? Você... você lembrou?"

Eu sorri de novo, mais largamente.

"Sim, Edward. Eu lembrei. Graças a você." eu sorri e passei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, apertando-o contra mim o máximo possível. "Eu não acredito que consegui te encontrar mesmo sem lembrar de você."

Ele riu, me apertando de volta com tudo que ele tinha. "Nem eu, Bella. Nem eu. Honestamente, eu achei que estava vendo coisas na primeira semana."

Eu ri no seu pescoço, aspirando o perfume maravilhoso que era só dele.

"Bem, você não estava."

Soltei-o, encarando o rosto dele de novo, passando meu olhar de relance no cristal.

"Não acredito que você manteve isso mesmo." eu disse, apontando para o cristal.

Ele sorriu, e ainda parecia surpreso por de repente eu lembrar de tudo. Sua expressão confusa era engraçada de ver.

"Claro que mantive." ele disse, como se fosse algo que até um recém-nascido perceberia. "Era seu. Você me deu uma parte de você, Bella. Como eu poderia jogar fora ou deixar guardado? Principalmente quando eu pensava que nunca mais veria você de novo?"

Eu sorri para ele, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem, como sempre que ele me dizia coisas bonitas assim. Então percebi seu cenho franzido.

"Aliás, se importa de explicar o que diabos aconteceu? Porque eu não estou conseguindo achar nenhuma explicação pra primeiro ter te achado como humana, e depois você não lembrava de nada, e agora você de repente lembra e..."

Eu ri, interrompendo seu monólogo meio desesperado por respostas.

"Vou te contar. Tudinho. Mas primeiro..." puxei seu pescoço para perto e o beijei novamente. Ele logo esqueceu de perguntar mais coisas e correspondeu ao beijo.

Foi um beijo calmo, diferente dos anteriores. Mas eu não estava com pressa. Agora, eu tinha todo o tempo do mundo com ele.

Agora eu teria uma _vida_ com ele.

~.~

Eventualmente, saímos da praia (depois de mais algumas sessões de beijos), até que eu convenci Edward a voltarmos para o apartamento dele, pra que eu pudesse ver Alice. De repente, eu sentia falta de todo mundo.

"É uma pena que Jasper more do outro lado da cidade e os outros tenham ido pra outros lugares. Iam gostar de ver você." Edward disse enquanto dirigia.

"Eu nem sequer lembrava deles até agora, mas sinto falta de todos." eu suspirei. "Mas podemos vê-los depois?"

Edward sorriu largamente para mim, aproveitando que tínhamos parado num sinal fechado. "Claro. Assim que souberem que você está de volta, vai ser fácil organizar uma reunião. Principalmente porque os feriados estão chegando..."

Eu sorri. "Será ótimo."

Ele sorriu, o sinal abriu, e eu continuei falando sobre as memórias da minha vida "humana", que ainda existiam, mesmo com minhas memórias verdadeiras de volta à minha mente, enquanto ele dirigia.

"Então você lembra da sua vida como sereia, mas ainda tem todas as suas memórias falsas como humana? Como isso aconteceu?" ele perguntou.

Eu mordi o lábio antes de responder.

"A bruxa do mar." eu disse simplesmente.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto entrava no prédio dele e de Alice.

"Isso é real?" perguntou.

"Sim. Descobri antes de virar humana que ela e minha mãe eram amigas." eu suspirei, lembrando da história da minha mãe.

Edward piscou várias vezes.

"Só falta você me dizer que o nome dessa bruxa do mar é Úrsula." ele riu.

Eu pisquei, confusa enquanto ele estacionava.

"Como sabia disso?"

"É sério? O nome dela é Úrsula?" ele parecia chocado.

"Sim, como sabia?"

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Isso está parecendo cada vez mais com _A Pequena Sereia._"

"O quê?"

"Um filme. Esqueça. Eu te mostro depois. Vamos." Ele saiu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta para mim.

Fomos de mãos dadas todo o caminho até o apartamento deles, e quando Edward abriu a porta, Alice apareceu correndo no corredor.

"Pode desembuchar. Me conte tudo! Quero saber cada deta- _Bella_?!" ela se interrompeu ao me ver, uma expressão chocada no rosto.

"Oi Alice." eu sorri.

Edward foi aquele a dar as boas notícias.

"Bella lembrou de tudo Ali." ele sorriu. "Toda sua vida como sereia. Ela lembrou."

Alice ficou congelada por dois segundos, então soltou um gritinho de alegria que fez Edward se contrair, e meus ouvidos doeram. Então ela pulou para a frente, empurrou Edward pro lado e me abraçou com força. Eu retribuí o abraço.

"Bella, Bella, você voltou!" Ela gritou.

Eu ri com ela. "Sim, Ali, voltei."

Eu percebi Edward sorrindo pra nós, e sorri de volta.

"Bella estava prestes a me contar como tudo aconteceu, Ali. É bem vinda pra ficar e ouvir." ele disse.

Ela me soltou, ainda sorrindo. "É claro que vou ficar e ouvir."

Todos rimos.

"Vocês fiquem confortáveis no sofá." Edward disse. "Vou fazer uma pipoca. Algo me diz que isso será interessante."

Alice riu.

"Isso. Enquanto você faz a pipoca, eu converso coisas de garota com a Bella."

Eu ri do jeito de Alice. Era muito parecida com Angela, mas única à sua maneira. Eu tinha sentido falta dela.

Ainda roubei um beijo de Edward antes que ele fosse para a cozinha, e antes que Alice me arrastasse até o sofá, e então me preparei.

Seria uma noite interessante.

**EPOV**

"Minha mãe era humana." Bella começou.

"Oi?" Alice riu. "Sério?"

Bella balançou a cabeça enquanto bebericava o café que eu tinha feito também. Ela sorriu pra mim. "Seu café é tão bom quanto o da sua mãe."

Eu ri. "Obrigado."

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso de volta e resolveu responder Alice em voz alta.

"Sim, Ali, minha mãe era humana. Ela só me contou um pouco antes de eu virar humana de vez."

"Mas como isso aconteceu, aliás?" perguntei. "E por quê?"

Bella respirou fundo e colocou a caneca de café na mesinha, respirando fundo. O sofá era de três lugares, e eu não tinha tido dúvidas ao sentar ao lado de Bella, Alice já sentada do outro lado dela.

"Pra contar o por quê e como, eu tenho que dizer do começo. Minha mãe, Marie, era humana e morava em algum lugar perto da Califórnia. Ela ia muito à praia, e amava o oceano. Como você, Edward." ela deu um risinho.

Eu sorri de volta e peguei sua mão enquanto ela continuava.

"A vida dela não era fácil. Ela tinha pais abusivos, e dois irmãos piores. A família dela a repudiava e ela nunca soube o por quê. Ela desconfia que era adotada, mas essa não é a parte importante." ela respirou fundo. "Ela não tinha amigos, e o oceano a tranquilizava. Só que um dia, não era o bastante mais. Úrsula, a bruxa do mar, a observava de longe havia um tempo, e meio que se encantou com minha mãe, com o amor dela pelo mar. Então ela resolveu dar à minha mãe uma segunda chance."

Eu olhei de soslaio para Alice e percebi que ela estava tão concentrada em Bella quanto eu. Ela continuou falando.

"Úrsula apareceu para ela e a contou quem era. Disse que poderia transformar minha mãe num ser maravilhoso – uma sereia – e ela poderia recomeçar sua vida embaixo d'água, poderia ser feliz. Minha mãe demorou a processar tudo isso, mas eventualmente, depois de semanas conversando com Úrsula no mar, de madrugada, ela aceitou. Organizou tudo em casa e sumiu. Úrsula a levou até o fundo do mar e a transformou. A educou na história e costume das sereias, e então a levou até Atlântida, onde a apresentou ao rei como uma sereia que ela tinha resgatado de mãos humanas. O povo sereiano a acolheu e ela recomeçou sua vida ali."

"Eventualmente, ela e o príncipe se apaixonaram e se casaram, e ela virou rainha. Ela e Úrsula continuam amigas até hoje, mas ninguém mais sabe que minha mãe costumava ser humana. Seria um problema se alguém soubesse." ela riu sem humor. "De qualquer forma, minha mãe seguiu a vida. Ela disse que quando eu era pequena, era muito parecida com ela. Não gostava muito de me enturmar com as sereias ou do estilo de vida. Minha mãe percebeu que eu era diferente, e Úrsula lhe disse, quando eu tinha apenas 15 anos, que ela tinha se transformado em sereia fácil demais. O Destino ia achar uma maneira de cobrar, e quando minha mãe me viu sofrendo por um humano, bem... Ela imaginou que era esse o preço."

"Sofrendo?" perguntou Alice.

Bella deu um sorriso pequeno para ela antes de me olhar nos olhos enquanto dizia: "Eu sofria de saudade. De amor."

Meu coração passou a bater três vezes mais rápido e eu me inclinei para lhe dar um leve beijo nos lábios.

"Ela consultou Úrsula quando voltei." disse Bella. "Meu pai estava prestes a me prometer em casamento para algum tritão idiota e minha mãe queria que eu fosse feliz. Por ser tão parecida com ela, eu sempre fui sua favorita." Bella riu, e lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. Só então eu percebi o quanto isso devia estar sendo difícil pra ela. "De todo jeito, as duas bolaram um plano e minha mãe me tirou do palácio de madrugada e me levou até ela. Me contou sua história toda, e disse que Úrsula poderia me transformar em humana de novo, desta vez para sempre, para que eu pudesse recomeçar a vida na superfície. Ela queria que eu tivesse essa segunda chance, uma chance de amar e ser amada, de ser feliz, e ela estava disposta a pagar o preço por isso."

Alice enxugou algumas lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo que eu apertava a mão de Bella enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

"Úrsula disse que o meu preço seria esquecer minha vida de sereia. Ao contrário da minha mãe, eu não poderia recomeçar direito se tivesse uma vida anterior me assombrando. Ela disse que minhas memórias não seriam completamente perdidas, porém. Eu tinha a chance de me lembrar de tudo se, um dia, encontrasse meu amor verdadeiro, a razão de eu me tornar humana, e nós partilhássemos..."

"Um beijo de amor verdadeiro! Ai meu deus, isso é lindo!" Alice guinchou.

Isso tirou o tom meio sério da conversa, e todos os três rimos. Eu passei um braço ao redor dos ombros de Bella, puxando-a para mim e lhe dando um beijo terno na testa.

"Bem, aquele beijo foi bem apaixonado mesmo..." eu disse, lembrando do nosso beijo na praia, o primeiro desde que eu a reencontrara como humana.

Ela riu. "Sim. E trouxe as minhas memórias de volta. Eu não posso voltar ao oceano nunca mais, mas sei que tomei a decisão certa. O Destino se encarrega de manter o equilíbrio, mas ele não é cruel. Ele nos fez um para o outro, Edward." ela disse com convicção, olhando nos meus olhos, seu mar de chocolate brilhando pra mim com certeza. "E de um jeito ou de outro, nos encontraríamos nosso caminho um para o outro."

"Awww." Alice arrulhou. "Vocês são tão lindos juntos. E essa história toda parece conto de fadas."

Eu e Bella rimos.

"Bem, é real." eu disse, beijando Bella. "Muito real."

Alice riu. "Uau. Essa foi uma história intensa."

"Sim." concordei. "Eu só acho uma pena não poder conhecer minha sogra e lhe agradecer eu mesmo."

Bella riu. "Vamos à praia amanhã à noite. Podemos falar com o mar."

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha em dúvida. Bella riu e me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios antes de tirar minha dúvida.

"Se falarmos ao mar, nos dirigindo à Úrsula, tenho certeza que ela ouvirá e passará o recado à minha mãe."

"Poderes de Bruxa do Mar?" perguntei.

"Poderes de Bruxa do Mar." ela assentiu sorrindo.

Nós rimos mais uma vez, e droga, era bom poder rir com Bella, abraçá-la, tocá-la, e saber que dessa vez, ela não iria a lugar nenhum.

"Bem, a história foi ótima, mas estou vendo que vou sobrar a qualquer momento." Alice riu. "Aproveitem o resto da noite, vocês dois. Eu vou pro meu quarto."

"Não precisa, Ali." disse Bella, parecendo triste de repente. "Eu preciso ir, de qualquer maneira."

Olhei o relógio no pulso e vi que passava da meia-noite. Nossa. Já?

"Angela deve estar preocupada." Bella completou. "Que tal nos encontrarmos amanhã?"

"Parece uma ótima ideia." Alice disse, e então se despediu de Bella e de mim.

Eu caminhei com Bella de volta até à garagem e o carro de Alice, meio desgostoso. Bella percebeu.

"Eu queria ficar." ela disse. "Mas não posso mudar minha vida inteira agora."

"Eu sei." suspirei. "É só frustrante."

Ela riu. "Eu entendo."

Passamos alguns minutos em silêncio, então ela o quebrou.

"Falar nisso, eu queria te perguntar a noite toda, e acabei me distraindo..."

"Perguntar o quê?" parei no sinal e olhei para ela.

"Minha turma vai apresentar um Musical de Inverno daqui a uma semana, dois dias antes da pausa pros feriados. Quer ir?"

Ela sorria, sabendo muito bem o que eu ia responder. Decidi brincar com ela um pouco.

"Não sei... Você vai cantar?"

Ela riu. "Claro. Ganhei para ser a cantora principal por votação unânime. Dizem que eu tenho voz de sereia." ela deu de ombros.

Eu ri alto, acelerando no sinal verde. "É, de onde será que tiraram isso?"

Ela riu comigo, e quando nossa risada morreu, eu respondi.

"Claro que vou. E vou chamar os outros. Podemos sair depois do musical e você pode ver todo mundo de novo."

Ela sorriu largamente. "É uma ótima ideia. Vou te dar os ingressos na terça."

"Não seja boba, eu compro." eu sorri e ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei que vocês fazem essas coisas pra arrecadar fundos, e não vão arrecadar se ficar dando ingressos por aí."

Ela riu. "Isso é verdade."

Estacionei o carro na frente do prédio dela, decepcionado por nossa noite chegar ao fim tão rápido. A coisa boa era que haveriam _muitas outras noites_. E eu mal podia esperar.

"Eu te ligo amanhã." eu disse, enquanto ela brincava com a fivela do cinto que tinha acabado de soltar.

"Eu espero que sim." ela disse, e eu ri.

Tirei meu próprio cinto e me inclinei para beijá-la. Ela me encontrou no meio do caminho, e o beijo que compartilhamos foi tão intenso quanto o que trouxe suas memórias de volta. Eu gemi na sua boca, de felicidade e amor, porque ela finalmente estava aqui, comigo; ela finalmente era minha; ela não iria a lugar nenhum e eu podia amá-la livremente.

Minha cabeça girou com tantas imagens – fantasias que agora poderiam virar realidade – rodando na minha mente. Era tão _fodidamente bom_.

Bella separou nossos lábios para respirar. Meu coração batia descompassado, frenético.

"Eu te amo." ela disse suavemente, fazendo meu coração pular na minha caixa torácica.

_Calma, rapaz_, eu pensei. _Não vá parar agora. _Mas então, que bom jeito de morrer...

"Eu também te amo." respondi, ainda meio sem fôlego, acariciando seu rosto suave com as pontas dos dedos. "Sempre amei e sempre amarei."

"Para sempre e mais um pouco." ela completou num sussurro.

"Para sempre e mais um pouco." Eu concordei, me inclinando para beijá-la de novo.

E a vida voltou a ser boa. Porque Bella estava do meu lado. Minha sereia seria sempre minha sereia, me tentando com suas palavras, sua voz melodiosa e sua personalidade instigante. Eu sabia com toda a certeza do mundo que nunca deixaria de amá-la. Não conseguiria.

E o que importava era que ela me amava de volta. Ela tinha _escolhido_ voltar por _mim_. Eu estava extasiado com esse fato e só me fez amá-la mais. Eu sabia agora, que a vida seria diferente – melhor.

Uma vida inteira pela frente com _Bella_, seria a melhor canção já escrita pelo Destino. E eu mal podia esperar para começar a escutá-la. E então nunca parar.

* * *

**_\- Respostas às review do cap anterior (quem tem conta respondi por PM) -_**

**_Drix: _**_Awn, fico feliz que gostou da pequena 'jornada' desses dois até aqui. *-* Sim, tem poucos capítulos... (agora só falta um), mas é assim mesmo. haha Obrigada pela review!_

**Kiaraa: **_Edward é um fofo e a Bella é uma sortuda! hahaha Aí o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado xD Obrigada pela review!_

* * *

_**Ainda temos o epílogo, mas basicamente, esse é o último capítulo da história.**_

_**O que acharam? Amaram? Odiaram? **__**Eu sei que demorei, e honestamente não tenho uma explicação boa o suficiente pra isso. Simplesmente tem épocas que não dá pra escrever. Enfim...**_

_**Como ainda temos o epílogo, deixo pra me despedir de vocês nele. Vou tentar postá-lo no fim de semana. :)**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews até aqui e não deixem de comentar esse capítulo! Quero muito saber o que acharam! :) **_

_**Beijo, beijo.**_  
_**\- Kessy (kessy_rods no twitter)**_


	32. Epílogo

**YAY, nem demorei dessa vez. *comemora***

**Este é o último capítulo da fic. E quando eu digo último, é último. Nada de bônus ou cenas extras pra essa fic. Ela foi bem além do que eu planejei inicialmente, e eu prefiro deixar como está a prolongá-la. Também não teremos segunda temporada. Acabou aí, MESMO.**

**A todo mundo que comentou, seguiu, favoritou: meu MUITO OBRIGADA. É por causa de pessoas como vocês que eu ainda faço isso. rs**

**Espero que gostem do epílogo, e eu falo mais nas notas finais. ;)**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**EPOV**

"Ainda não estou acreditando que é realmente a Bella." Rosalie dizia, empolgada.

Ela e Emmett tinham vindo de Nova York, onde estavam fazendo faculdade, para o musical de Bella e depois iriam para Forks para os feriados. Nós também iríamos, e Bella iria com a gente, matar a saudade dos meus pais.

Quando perguntei, achei que ela diria não, porque mesmo que agora ela lembrasse de sua vida passada, ela ainda tinha uma vida como humana. E os humanos relacionados com essa nova vida não sabiam de sua vida de sereia. Porém, ela me surpreendeu.

.

"_Meus pais estão indo pra Europa." ela disse, dando de ombros. "A irmã da minha mãe adotiva mora lá. Só que eles vão passar o mês todo lá, e eu preferi ficar aqui. Eles disseram que tudo bem."_

"_Você não disse que vai pra casa do namorado?" eu perguntei, balançando as sobrancelhas para provocá-la._

_Ela riu e me empurrou de brincadeira. "Disse. Eles estão bem com isso também. Confiam em mim."_

"_Excelente." respondi, e acabei com a conversa me inclinando para beijá-la._

_._

"É ela." eu sorri. "Você vai reconhecê-la assim que puser os olhos nela."

Rosalie riu e sentou ao meu lado no sofá. Emmett e Jasper conversavam na cozinha enquanto bebiam água, e todos esperávamos Alice. Olhei para o meu relógio e então fui até o corredor.

"Alice, vamos nos atrasar!" gritei.

"Já estou pronta!" ela disse de volta, saindo do quarto ao mesmo tempo. "Calma, calma."

"Você demora demais." reclamei.

"Não se apressa a perfeição, Edward." ela disse e passou por mim, direto para os braços de Jasper.

Eu rolei os olhos e vi Rosalie levantar e enganchar o braço dela no braço de Emmett.

"Então, vamos? Não quero sentar muito atrás." disse Rosalie.

"Nem eu." concordei, pegando o buquê de rosas vermelhas que tinha comprado pra Bella de cima do balcão da cozinha.

Saímos do apartamento direto para a garagem. Fomos para a SUV de Emmett, que tinha sido presente de formatura dos pais dele. Ele tinha vindo dirigindo de NY com Rosalie, e iríamos nos dividir entre o carro dele e o de Alice pra ir pra Forks. Por hoje, só a SUV seria usada.

Emmett e Rosalie ficaram nos bancos da frente e eu me coloquei na janela de trás, Alice no meio e Jasper do outro lado. Alice dizia as direções à Emmett, que dirigia.

Meu coração estava acelerado, como todas as vezes que eu estava para ver Bella. Era ridículo, considerando que as coisas não poderiam estar melhores e eu sabia exatamente o que ela sentia. Mas eu não podia evitar ficar nervoso, por algum motivo.

Peguei o celular do bolso, ignorando a conversa do carro e digitando uma mensagem pra Bella.

**Mal posso esperar pra te ver cantando de novo. –E**

Eu queria ligar pra ela, mas ela já estava no teatro do campus, se preparando para o musical, e eu não queria atrapalhar. Estava dividido entre mandar mais mensagens ou apenas socializar com meus amigos quando ela respondeu.

_Vai ser como nos velhos tempos, hein? ;) –B_

Eu sorri para a mensagem.

**Sim. E melhor ainda, porque eu vou poder fazer muito mais do que apenas te ouvir. ;) –E**

_Você não tem jeito. –B_

**Você me ama mesmo assim. –E**

_Pode apostar que amo. :) –B_

**Eu também te amo. –E**

As mensagens pararam, e eu tomei isso como um sinal que ela estava ocupada. Suspirei e me concentrei na conversa, que não estava tão interessante, mas por enquanto, era o que eu tinha.

~.~

Chegamos ao teatro logo depois das portas se abrirem. Eu me apressei entre a multidão, meus amigos atrás de mim, e conseguimos lugares na quarta fileira do grande auditório. Eram ótimos lugares. Dava pra ver o palco inteiro, e ao mesmo tempo, não era tão em cima. Seria perfeito.

Me sentei no meio, Alice e Jasper do meu lado esquerdo, e Emmett e Rosalie do meu lado direito. Olhei ao redor do teatro e consegui ver as amigas de Bella – Angela e Melanie – se sentando em cadeiras apenas umas duas fileiras acima de nós. As duas estavam acompanhadas, mas Melanie me viu e acenou. Eu acenei de volta e me virei para o outro lado, percebendo que tinha pouca gente que eu conhecia, e a maioria eu tinha conhecido por Bella ou Alice.

Eu tinha convidado meus amigos do time de natação e algumas pessoas da minha turma, inclusive Andrew e Kelly, mas todos eles disseram já ter planos ou não estarem interessados. Eu fiquei um pouco decepcionado, mas não era como se eu pudesse obrigar ninguém.

Ficamos ali e eu joguei conversa fora com os rapazes por pelo menos uns quinze minutos, antes das luzes diminuírem e o presidente da turma aparecer no palco para anunciar o musical. Eu apertei o buquê na minha mão um pouco mais forte e me preparei.

Mas, é claro, eu não estava nem perto de estar pronto de ouvir Bella cantando novamente. Essa não era uma experiência que _ninguém_ conseguisse se preparar.

~.~

O musical foi um sucesso. Todas as vozes eram bonitas, mas sempre que Bella abria a boca, a plateia a observava em adoração. Era demais. Ela encantava e hipnotizava a todos. Ela tinha nascido para cantar, e mesmo que não fosse mais uma sereia, ela ainda tinha o charme na voz. Para encantar.

Foi tudo tão intenso que eu nem sequer prestei atenção nas letras ou nas outras pessoas. Eu só conseguia ver Bella. Quando acabou, a turma foi aplaudida de pé, e eu peguei uma flor do buquê que segurava e joguei para Bella, que estava no centro do palco, olhando diretamente para mim. Ela pegou a rosa e sorriu brilhantemente pra mim, o que deixou meu coração descompassado.

Saímos devagar do teatro, quase sendo engolidos pelo mar de expectadores, mas enfim, chegamos ao carro de Emmett. Mandei uma mensagem à Bella dizendo onde estávamos, e quase vinte minutos depois, ela apareceu, vestida num vestido floral amarelo e o cabelo preso num coque frouxo. Ela tinha um sorriso enorme, mas antes que eu pudesse abraça-la, Alice correu pra ela.

Elas se abraçaram e riram, e em seguida os outros fizeram o mesmo. Eu os deixei, porque eles também sentiram falta dela, e eu já tinha tido tempo de matar a saudade. Um pouquinho. Logo, ela estava nos meus braços, e essa era a melhor sensação da Terra.

"Você foi incrível." eu disse depois de beijá-la.

"Obrigada."

Estendi o buquê para ela. Seus olhos brilharam, e eu não consegui formar palavras que dissessem suficientemente o que eu sentia naquele momento.

"Obrigada." ela disse de novo, se referindo ao buquê.

"De nada."

"Ei pombinhos," disse Emmett. "vamos entrando. Bella, você fica no colo de Edward, tudo bem?"

Ela deu um risinho, as bochechas ficando vermelhas.

"Claro."

Os outros riram, e eu os ignorei. Quando todos estavam no carro, Emmett começou a dirigir, dessa vez para um restaurante na orla, onde tínhamos reservas para o grupo. Por mais que eu quisesse monopolizar Bella, eu a deixei conversar com os outros.

A sensação dela no meu colo era suficiente por enquanto, e eu tinha que me concentrar bastante para não pensar em coisas impróprias e acabar tendo uma 'situação' nas minhas partes baixas. Meus amigos nunca me deixariam em paz se isso acontecesse. Então, eu me concentrei nas conversas, e em aproveitar o tempo que eu tinha com Bella no meu colo.

~.~

Estávamos na praia.

Depois do nosso 'encontro triplo', como Alice insistira em chamar nossa pequena reunião, fomos direto para a praia, deixando nossos sapatos no carro. Me lembrou do meu primeiro encontro com Bella em Miami, no dia que ela lembrou de sua vida de sereia, e o _dejá vù _era bem vindo.

Passeamos um pouco, Bella molhou seus pés na água fria e conversou com o mar por um tempo, e então nos sentamos a poucos metros de onde a água quebrava. Bella tinha a cabeça encostada no meu ombro, e eu passava meu braço esquerdo pelos seus ombros, abraçando-a e protegendo do vento meio frio. Ela usava minha jaqueta, e a proximidade do corpo dela aquecia meu corpo.

Alice e Jasper estavam a poucos metros de nós, e Emmett e Rosalie também, do outro lado. Cada casal tinha tirado um tempo para aproveitarmos a noite. A brisa meio gelada de inverno, o mar calmo, o céu escuro, mas pontilhado de estrelas.

"Toda essa calmaria me faz lembrar do dia que conheci você." Bella sussurrou.

Eu a entendia. A impressão que dava era que qualquer barulho acima de um sussurro quebraria o encanto da noite. Respondi a ela no mesmo tom.

"O dia da festa?"

Ela riu de leve, o som de sua risada fazendo meu coração dar cambalhotas. O idiota não conseguia se conter perto de Bella.

"Não, seu bobo. O dia que eu percebi que você me observava cantando." ela disse.

A memória passou na minha mente como um flash, e eu apertei ela contra mim um pouco mais.

"Eu estava tão assustada. As histórias que eu ouvia sobre humanos... Eu achava que você ia me machucar. Por isso eu corri." um pequeno sorriso despontou em seu rosto. "Mas eu sou curiosa. E voltei. E você estava lá, e não fazia nada. Foi quando eu percebi que você estava tão espantado comigo quanto eu estava com você."

"Eu devo ter parecido um idiota." resmunguei.

Ela riu. "Não. Você estava chocado, mas não parecia um idiota."

Eu balancei a cabeça sem acreditar nela. Ela pegou minha mão, a que não a abraçava, e entrelaçou os dedos dela nos meus. Era um encaixe perfeito. Ambos sorrimos.

"Quando eu voltei, eu sabia que havia algo sobre você que era diferente. E a partir daí eu não consegui me afastar. Precisava descobrir o que era, e... bem, acabei descobrindo." ela sorriu melancólica. "Uma pena que tive que ser capturada pra isso."

"Ei," eu a interrompi. "eu a tirei do Aquário."

"Sim." ela sorriu novamente. "Meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante."

Ambos rimos da comparação, e ela me deu um beijo no queixo. Eu a olhei, seus olhos cintilando à luz da lua cheia, suas bochechas vermelhas e seus lábios rosados. Não resisti à tentação e baixei o rosto, beijando-a de leve, sentindo o sabor único de seus lábios, enquanto ela os movia em sincronia com os meus.

"Eu não sei como será daqui pra frente." ela começou quando nos separamos. "Mas estou disposta a tentar tudo com você, Edward." Seus olhos eram intensos me olhando, e eu fiquei sem fôlego por um momento. "Você está?"

Se eu estava disposto? Ora essa, que pergunta...

"Estou, Bella. E eu também não sei como será daqui pra frente, mas faremos tudo juntos. Você mesma disse, o Destino nos fez um pro outro, e agora que estamos aqui, eu não vou te deixar ir embora nunca mais."

Ela sorriu largamente, se inclinando para me beijar de novo. Antes que seus lábios tocassem os meus, porém, ela falou mais uma coisa:

"Ótimo. Porque eu não pretendo ir a lugar algum. Não sem você."

**FIM**

* * *

**Respostas às reviews do capítulo anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM):**

_**Guest:** Fico feliz que gostou! Obrigada pela review, pessoinha :D_

**_Kiaraa:_**_ Verdade, quem não quer viver isso? haha Obrigada pela review, flor! Espero que tenha gostado do epílogo também. Bjão! s2_

* * *

_**Então, o que acharam? Contem tudo e não deixem de comentar, já que este é o último capítulo. Responderei todo mundo que tem conta, e quem não tem: meu muito obrigada desde já. Sintam-se à vontade pra falar comigo lá no twitter, se quiserem. (kessy_rods)**_

_**Minha próxima fic de Crepúsculo sai esse mês de maio, devo começá-la até o dia 15. Pra saber quando eu começar, é só me colocar no alerta. ;) Vou adorar ver vocês por lá.**_

_**Enfim, obrigada pelas reviews e pelo carinho com a fic. E desculpem os terríveis hiatus que eu fiz essa fic passar. Eu prometeria não fazer isso de novo com outras fics, mas é difícil. rs De todo jeito, obrigada por ficarem comigo.**_

_**E eu já falei demais, então até!**_

_**Beijo, beijo.**_

_**\- Kessy Rods**_


End file.
